Opposite Attraction
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Series of Spixie goodness...LATEST FIC:Nine Eight Central...Spixie battle over the remote again Companion to Eight Seven Central located in chapter 42
1. Three Small Words

**Three Small Words**

_This is my first entry in the Spixie flash fic challenges over Opposite Attraction...and hopefully won't be my last. I don't own General Hospital I'm just in love with the greatness that is Spinelli and the possibilities he has with Maxie_

PROMPT:_** consequences**_

_**--**_

They could sleep soundly now, Diego Alcazar the text message killer, the man who killed not only her sister but her boyfriend Coop was finally dead himself. Maxie thought it poetic that he too died of strangulation. She smiled at all the good karma going around as she stood outside of Kelly's diner. She peeked into the window hoping he'd be there so she could thank him one more time.

She silently laughed to herself wondering when it was that she began to think of Damian Spinelli as more then just that computer geek lackey of Jason Morgan. Maybe it was the day in Coops room that he let her lean on him, maybe it was when they kissed on their stakeout, or maybe it was the time that they were trapped in the sewer.

_'Man I ruined a great pair of shoes then'_ she thought about to peak into the window when she heard a voice.

"Looking for someone Wounded Blonde One."

Maxie turned around and looked into his soulful dark eyes which had been a constant in her life for the past few weeks. A constant that she really didn't want to give up.

She nodded and smiled.

"I was actually looking for you."

"I the Jackal."

Maxie nodded.

He smiled wondering why she wanted to see him. He thought that since the TMK was now dead she wouldn't have use for him and she would move on.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily. I was really beginning to think of you as a friend."

"A friend."

"I'm serious Spinelli. I just wanted to thank you for, for everything and..."

She paused as she heard footsteps coming from the corner. She looked up and caught a flash of Lulu Spencer's blonde hair coming toward them and a rush took over. She didn't care if she was invading her new found friend's bubble she had just seen her sister and Coop vindicated and now her main purpose in life was to again piss Lulu off. She placed her hand on Spinelli's shoulder and leaned in to kiss him making sure that Lulu saw...and she did.

--

Lulu spotted Spinelli and Maxie in a lip lock and rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing things."

Maxie pulled back from Spinelli and smiled as Spinelli felt a weird yet surprisingly warm feeling overcome him.

"I didn't see you there Lulu."

"What the hell were you doing to Spinelli?"

Maxie let out a little giggle.

"Spinelli just proposed."

"Proposed as in."

"Asked me to marry him, that's usually what a proposal is."

Lulu looked at Maxie and then to Spinelli waiting for her friend to comment however he was just stunned and didn't know how to respond. As he watched the two blondes exchange words he was lost in his own thoughts.

--

_He was standing in a garden on a beautiful spring afternoon. The few close friends and family he had made were there, Stone Cold of coarse was his best man. He was all dressed up waiting at the alter for her. Suddenly she appeared. Her short blonde hair in curls and wearing the most spectacular white gown he'd ever scene. She looked like a princess and she was all his._

--

Suddenly he was woken from his dream when a loud male voice boomed.

"Maxie." Mac Scorpio's voice said, "What are you doing."

Lulu smirked as she looked at the commissioner.

"Oh she was telling me about how Spinelli just proposed."

Maxie's face began to turn a light shade of red and she began to feel dizzy. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was only to piss Lulu off Mac was never to know, no one was to know.

Mac grabbed Spinelli which definitely brought him back to reality.

"Why would you do something stupid like this Spinelli? Did my daughter witness something you and Morgan did and your protecting your ass? Answer me. She's still grieving; she lost her boyfriend and her sister. Her sister that from my understanding loved you but you were too blind to see it."

Spinelli wasn't one to get scared in fact only two things truly brought fear into his heart. Rejection and Clowns. He didn't want to lie to the commissioner however at the same time Lulu was still standing there and after all the shit she pulled on him he wanted, no needed to piss her off. He looked up at the older man and gave him a nervous smile.

"Lulu's right sir. I did propose to your daughter. However I know she is grieving the loss of the Cunning Cadet and the Wise Georgie. We have that in common; we both have lost people we are close to."

He prayed Mac didn't ask anymore because Spinelli didn't want to drudge up his past. Mac simply nodded.

"We know it's too soon and that's why we plan to have a long engagement daddy. See no rush."

By now Lulu was in Kelly's working and Mac looked at his daughter and her alleged fiancé.

"Well then if this is what you want how about Spinelli comes over for dinner tomorrow night."

Maxie gave the young hacker a look that told him he didn't have to however Spinelli smiled turning to the older man.

"I'll be there."

--

Once Mac was gone Maxie looked over at Spinelli.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to Lulu it's just."

"I know."

"Anyway you didn't have to do that. To play along."

Spinelli shrugged thinking that he never had a real girlfriend and maybe if he skipped the dating and went right to the engagement it would save allot of pain. Plus Maxie was his friend and he didn't want to let her down.

"So then tomorrow."

"It's a date."

He smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek.

As he left she placed her palm where his lips touched.

--

Spinelli entered the penthouse and immediately spotted Jason Morgan on the couch.

"Greetings Stone Cold."

Jason looked at him and could tell something was up and he'd be hearing the whole long story.

"Spinelli I need you to..."

"Wait Stone Cold.'

_'Here it comes'_

"What."

"The Jackal has some great yet weird news to share with you."

Jason watched as his roommate grabbed an Orange Soda from the fridge and sat down.

"The Wounded Blonde one in an attempt to rub the Formerly Fair Lulu the wrong way let it slip that the Jackal proposed to her."

"Proposed as in."

"Asked for her hand in the most sacred of sacred rituals yea."

"I know I'm not going to like the rest but go on."

"So her father showed up and he hears that the Jackal and the Wounded Blonde one are engaged and of course I can't lie to him."

"So you are letting Maxie use you as a pawn in her latest game. I warned you to stay away from her."

"It's not like that. She told me that I could just walk away but I just...just."

"Spit it out Spinelli."

"I'm in love with her Stone Cold. There I said it. That was surprisingly less painful then I thought it would be."

"Well you're on your own for this one."

Spinelli nodded knowing that despite the fact that Nobel Emily's killer was put to justice and that he hadn't yet regained full use of his hands Stone Cold had allot of work to do.

--

The next afternoon Maxie was sitting at Mac's wondering if he would show up when there was a knock at the door.

She got up to open it and was shocked at what she saw. There was Spinelli and he looked...different. He wasn't wearing his usual beanie and his messy hair was neatly combed. Even his cloths seemed nicer as he was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and a pair of nice kaki dress pants. He held up a small metal tin and handed it to the blonde.

"My granny told me that if you were invited to someone's place for dinner always bring something for the host."

Maxie smiled as she took the tin of cookies and placed them on the counter before leading him into the kitchen.

-

The dinner went surprisingly well. Maxie noticed that he was acting well normal, more mature. His voice seemed to be slower, more steady and confident and he wasn't using any Spinelli-isms like he usually did.

"So," Mac said, "what about your current situation with Jason."

"I was actually thinking about finding my own apartment soon I mean I can't mooch on Jason's generosity forever now can I."

Mac smiled glad that this young man was finding a way out of the business before he found his way into his family. They then talked about other subjects like Law and Spinelli's PI business and sports which Maxie was sure that Spinelli researched about before coming so he could have a conversation starter.

Soon dinner was over as Mac got up.

"I'm sorry to have to leave but I have to be at the station."

He smiled at Spinelli obviously approving the relationship however giving him a look that told him not to do anything he would later regret with his daughter.

Once Mac was gone Maxie slumped on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad the dinner from hell is over."

Spinelli looked at her.

"I mean it's all my fault this happened. It's always my fault. They don't call me Maxie the life runner for nothing."

"Who calls you that?"

"Everyone. I mean not to my face of coarse but I know they do."

"I don't."

"Hello you called me the BAD BLONDE ONE forever."

"That was before I knew you, the real you, the you Georgie knew and loved."

"And it goes back to Georgie...never mind. So was this the real Spinelli back there or was this some kind of act you know like the whole PI Jackal or whatever."

"It wasn't an act. I was just trying to be the kind of guy a girl like you would appreciate."

"Girl like me."

Spinelli blushed.

"Beautiful, smart, did I mention beautiful."

Maxie giggled and nodded.

"Yea you did."

"Oh. So yea anyway that was it the REAL Damian Spinelli no masks just me."

"Well then Damian."

He melted inside at how she called him his real name. Only his granny and the cops had ever called him that however his name coming from her lips was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Suddenly she leaned over and gave him a kiss. This wasn't just a kiss like the time on the stakeout or even in front of Kelly's the other day this was full of passion and promise that something big was going to happen.

Once she pulled back he smiled.

"I-I almost forgot." He stuttered in his nervous squeaky voice. He put his hand into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small velvet box. Maxis saw it and shook her head.

"No you didn't Spinelli did you."

He opened the box and spotted a beautiful ring.

"I thought I'd do this right. Maxie Jones, will you marry me."

She bit her lip. She had seen how much this guy had been hurt and didn't want to hurt her again. Tears flooded her eyes and she simply said.

"I can't let you do this. I should of never told Lulu what I did, I mean I only wanted to piss her off I never wanted to take it this far. You're a good guy and I don't want to trap you into my web of lies and deceit and..."

He placed his hand on her lips.

"You're not trapping me. I mean sure I lied to your father and told him I proposed to piss Lulu off too I admit it but...but..."

"But."

"You're the real thing Maxie. I mean with Lulu it was an infatuation but with you I feel...well for lack of a better term different."

"The way I feel with you is different too. I don't think I even felt this way with Lucky or Coop...Not since Jesse have I felt this way...like I found the real thing. Not to say I wouldn't love to one day get engaged to you or anyone else, it's just...just I'm damaged goods...I mean I don't even have my own heart to give and when I give a piece of my borrowed heart to someone it always winds up breaking."

"I promise I would never break your heart."

Maxie nodded. Spinelli was one of the nicest guys she knew and knew that his words were sincere.

"I kind of thought you'd turn me down so." Spinelli placed the expensive ring back into his pocket and pulled out another box. He opened it to reveal a pink plastic ring shaped like a heart that he got out of a gumball machine.

"Maxie Jones would you be my friend."

"I'll do you one better"

She smiled as he placed the ring on her pinky finger.

"I will be your girlfriend."

Spinelli smiled.

"You will."

"I will."

They kissed again. As they pulled back Maxie grinned.

"And now Spinelli we need to figure out how we can get ourselves out of this engagement mess."

Spinelli chuckled as she placed her head on his shoulder.

--

**THE END**


	2. Adventures in Babysitting Part 1

**Adventures in Babysitting**

_This is another Spixie fic...This will most likely be a 2 or 3 part mini-fic brought upon by my writers block on Crash World...Standard Disclaimer...don't on GH_

* * *

Alexis Davis was in a panic. A client needed to see her, Ric was MIA, and it was Viola's night off. She was in a panic. She needed to call someone and fast

She considered all the possibilities. There was Diane, she liked the girls...no Diane probably had her own business. Kate...still recovering from her surgery...Nickolas and Sam were both injured as well. She contemplated calling Sonny, see if Max or Milo could help her out but she shook her head. Even though Sonny was Kristina's father she didn't want to get him involved. Then she remembered she saw Maxie Jones at Kelly's earlier that afternoon.

--

_Maxie was sitting at the Diner drumming her nails on the table. She was cursing herself for what she did. She had asked...no demanded Spinelli to help her find Georgie's killer and clear Coopers name. Now that that was over however it seemed that she rarely saw him. She just knew she did something to scare him away. She had a tendency to do that._

_This was when Alexis entered with Molly and Kristina looking all flustered._

_Maxie thought to herself...'What would Georgie do' as she stood up._

_"Here let me take Molly."_

_Alexis smiled._

_"Thank you Maxie."_

_She handed the toddler to the young blonde who smiled thinking to when the girl was born, November 2005...back when she was with Jesse and she thought it was it for her._

_"She's getting big."_

_Alexis nodded as Kristina pulled on the hem of Maxie's Jacket. Only recently had the young girl gotten out of her walking catatonia brought on by seeing Diego Alcazar back from the dead._

_Maxie smiled down and looked at the six year old daughter of Sonny Corinthos._

_"Yes Kristina."_

_"You're very pretty."_

_Maxie smiled and politely thanked her as she handed Molly back to Alexis._

_"Thank you again Maxie."_

_"Sure don't mention it."_

_Inside she felt really good about helping someone out instead of being her usual selfish self and for a moment she even forgot that she was missing Spinelli_.

--

Alexis picked up her cell phone and dialed the police commissioner's home preying his daughter was there cursing the fact that she didn't have the young girl's number.

"Hello," her voice rang on the other end.

"Maxie."

"Yes."

"This is Alexis Davis."

"If you're calling for Mac he's at the station."

"Actually I'm calling for you."

"Me, why."

"I'm kind of in a jam. I have to meet with a client, Ric is MIA, and it's the nanny's night off."

"And you want me to baby-sit."

"I mean if you have other plans I'd understand."

Maxie silently laughed to herself. It was Friday Night, if Coop were alive they would have probably headed to catacomb to listen to whatever band was playing that night or just curl up in his bed watching movies...but that was then, Cooper Barrett was dead and she was now accepting that.

"I don't have plans. So...when do you want me?"

Alexis looked at her watch.

"How soon can you get here?"

Maxie looked down. She was dressed in pajamas with the intent on curling up on the couch with a pint of Ben and Jerry's and a collection of Audrey Hepburn films on DVD.

"Half hour to long."

"That would be fine."

-

Maxie hung up the phone and headed upstairs to her room. She knew she didn't need to impress anyone except a 2 and 6 year old girl so she just threw on a pair of jeans and a light pink t-shirt and drabbed her jacket thankful that her hair wasn't messed up yet. She had just finished scribbling down a note to Mac telling him where she was going when her cell phone rang. She knew who it was by the custom ring tone she set for his number and a smile crossed her lips.

'Why now' she thought picking up the phone.

"Hey Spinelli."

"Hey Maxie."

"Something's wrong. You just called me Maxie."

"Well that's your name isn't it?"

He was pacing the floor of the coffeehouse making Milo dizzy but the young bodyguard wouldn't say anything.

"Well yea I just didn't think you knew it. I mean you've called me the Bad Blonde One, the Hostile One, Wounded Blonde One and I'm sure a thousand other things but never Maxie."

"I-I'm sorry. The Jackal was under the strong impression that the Wounded Blonde one liked being called by her given name."

"I do. It just threw me for a loop."

If he saw her face he would be shocked to see it was genuinely happy to be bantering with him over the phone like that.

Spinelli almost forgot why he was calling her. Just the sound of her voice did him in.

"U-um I was wondering if you were busy."

He was nervous. He didn't have much experience asking a girl out on a date and what experience he did have didn't turn out good.

"Busy like now."

"Yes...I the Ja---I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

"I really wish I could."

"Oh...I understand...let me guess washing your hair."

"Babysitting for Alexis's girls actually."

"Seriously Maxie the hair excuse would be more believable."

His voice sounded sad and broken.

"Don't hang up Spinelli...meet me at the Lake House...I'm sure Alexis won't mind."

Spinelli's voice perked up.

"Babysitting wasn't the Jackal's ideal idea of a first date...but...OK."

They hung up from each other both with huge smiles on their faces wondering where the night would take them.

--

**TBC**

_Hope you like so far..._


	3. Adventures in Babysitting Part 2

**Adventures in Babysitting**

_standard disclaimers don't own GH_

* * *

She arrived at the Lake House and Alexis opened the door a relieved look on her face.

"Thank you again for coming under short notice. I'm sorry if you had plans."

"The only plan I had involved Audrey Hepburn and a pint of Cherries Garcia."

She bit her lip. She was lying about the fact that she had just moments ago invited Spinelli to come along.

"Alexis."

"Yes Maxie."

"If I were to say hypothetically invite someone over to help me out it would be cool right."

Alexis had a strong suspicion on who this someone was and nodded.

"Molly is asleep for the moment and Kristina is upstairs in her room."

As if on cue the six year old girl came running down the stairs smiling at Maxie.

"Hey Kristina remember Maxie."

Kristina nodded.

"Well mommy has to go to her office for a while and Maxie is going to baby-sit you and Molly is that okay."

She nodded once more giving her mom a hug.

"Ok Maxie all the important numbers are on the fridge along with some money in case you got hungry and wanted to order pizza or something."

Maxie nodded as she watched Alexis leaving. She took a deep breath. This was the first time in a long time she was asked to do something responsible. Responsibility was George's thing, not hers. She bent down to Kristina's eye level and smiled.

"So Kristina what do you want to do first."

"Do you play dolls?"

"I love dolls."

Kristina smiled and led Maxie up to her room.

--

Spinelli nervously got out of his car fumbling with the plastic bags in his hands. He knew this wasn't the ideal first date but at the same time he thought it would be for the better. Just hanging out, no pressure. He removed the beanie from his head putting it in his pocket as he ran his fingers through his messy mop of hair trying to make himself look more presentable. As he made his way to the door he took another deep breath.

_'Here goes nothing.'_ He thought to himself ringing the bell.

--

Maxie was sitting cross legged on Kristina's bedroom floor brushing Ariel's hair while Kristina was dressing a Barbie in some black mini-dress that Maxie wished she could find in real life. The sound of the doorbell caught the two girls off guard.

"Someone's at the door." Maxie said.

"Mommy doesn't like strangers coming in when she's not home."

"I think your Mommy will approve of this stranger." Maxie said in a giggly school girl voice, "now be a big girl and go see if Molly's up."

Kristina nodded and headed to her little sister's room while Maxie came down the steps.

She opened the door to see him dressed in his usual jeans and polo shirt but something was missing.

"Where's your precious lap top Spinelli? I thought you like never leave home without it."

He fumbled a bit trying to respond.

"That is true. But tonight I the-I didn't think I'd need it...anyway I like the new look. You should seriously consider dressing down more often."

Maxie looked down at her simple jeans and t-shirt all the way down to her simple white sneakers. She blushed a little cursing the fact that she didn't have time to run upstairs to change cloths.

"So what's in the bag?"

"You're not going to invite me in."

Maxie stepped aside letting Spinelli enter the house.

"Ok your in. so what's in the bag?"

Spinelli placed the plastic grocery bags on the couch.

"Provisions."

"Provisions."

He reached into one of the bags to pull out an Orange Soda.

"Want one."

Maxie shook her head trying not to giggle as Kristina came back down the stairs holding Molly like a baby doll. Maxie smiled and took the baby from Kristina's hands.

"Greetings Kristina." He said using her name. He had made a goal with himself that he would try to restrain from nick names to prove to Maxie he wasn't the guy she thought he was.

Kristina recognized the young man as the guy who visited her house a few times when her mommy was sick. A guy who frequently hung out with her daddy's partner Jason.

"I remember you...are you Maxie's boyfriend."

Maxie's face turned red from the place in the kitchen where she was feeding Molly. Spinelli meanwhile was being put on the spot by a six year old.

"I...um...the Jackal...Maxie's boyfriend."

"Where just friends Kristina."

Kristina turned toward Maxie then back to Spinelli.

"Oh."

"Anyway I brought some fun DVD's for you. I went to the video store and the guy said that these would be something a little girl would like."

Spinelli then dumped the contents of one of the bags on the floor and out poured a handful of DVD's which Kristina thumbed through.

"Sesame Street, Dora the Explorer, Teletubbies...these are babies movies."

"B-but the guy at the video store said...never mind. So Kristina then what kind of movies does a big girl like you watch."

She grinned at him. It was her father's smile he noticed feeling a bit awkward that he recognized the godfather Sonny Corenthos's smile.

Maxie sat on her chair and giggled a bit.

"What."

"Nothing."

Kristina came running down the stairs handing Spinelli a DVD to put into the player.

"Hannah Montana." He read out loud looking at the picture of some teenage girl in a fake looking blonde wig on the cover of the DVD.

"Yea...it's about this girl Miley who is like this normal girl by day but by night she's this rock star."

Spinelli was intrigued and popped the DVD into the player. Once Maxie was done feeding Molly she headed over to the couch to join her friend and the six year old.

Spinelli had been mindlessly sucked into the comedy while Kristina was dancing aground to the music.

"You get the best of both worlds" Kristina was singing.

--

About three episodes later Molly was asleep again and Kristina began to rub her stomach.

"Maxie I'm hungry."

Maxie had no clue what to cook but she remembered Alexis left pizza money for her.

"Spinelli I'm going to bring Molly upstairs could you order a pizza."

"Alright Maxie."

"And no crazy toppings."

Spinelli gave her a salute causing Kristina to giggle.

Once Maxie was gone Spinelli headed to the phone ordering the pizza. When he hung up he turned to Kristina.

"So any more Hannah DVD's."

"I have a few but I have something you going to love so much better."

"And what is that."

"High School Musical" she said jumping up and down heading to get the DVD.

--

Maxie came back down and watched him sitting alone on the couch sipping his soda.

"Where is Kristina?"

"In her room grabbing another DVD."

"More Hannah."

"Something called High School Musical."

Maxie nodded as Kristina came back.

"Did you miss me Spinelli?"

He smiled at her.

"A bit."

The young girl blushed a bit. Sure she was only six but she was sure she was having her first crush...well second if you counted the one she had on Zac Efron.

She watched him but on the DVD and smiled. Soon the movie began and it was nice and quiet until the first song began.

"This could be the start of something new..."

Maxie looked at Spinelli and Spinelli looked back at her.

"So are you having fun?" Maxie whispered.

"A blast."

-

The movie was halfway over when the pizza guy arrived. Spinelli paid him for the pizza and gave him a generous tip before heading back to the girls.

The trio ate and watched the movie together.

"So did you like it?"

Spinelli nodded.

"I did Kristina. You know that Sharpay is cute...kind of reminds me of someone."

He winked in Maxie's general direction.

"Oh I'm so not anything like Sharpay."

"Whatever." Spinelli said throwing a pillow at Maxie.

"What was that for?" She threw a pillow back causing Kristina to giggle.

"Do I need to call a babysitter for my babysitter?"

Maxie shook her head and looked at the clock. Alexis said Kristina could stay up until she got home unless it was after midnight. It was only 9 PM now so Maxie simply smiled at her charge.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get another DVD while I clean up. I think Spinelli would be interested to know there is a sequel to High School Musical."

Spinelli looked at Maxie stunned.

"And you would know this how."

"I watch E! And all those celebrity shows. High School Musical is like bigger then the Beatles."

Spinelli smiled.

"Who are the Beatles?"

"They were an old musical group."

"Like the Jonas Brothers."

Maxie shook her head trying not to laugh.

"Just ask you mother about them."

Kristina made a mental note to ask her mother about them later as she helped Spinelli and Maxie clean up their mess from dinner.

"I'm getting tired of watching TV I want to play upstairs in my room."

Maxie nodded.

"Can Spinelli come or is it no boys allowed."

"Spinelli can come."

-

They headed up the stairs and entered Kristina's room.

"A pink room. Kristina you know my room is pink too."

She giggled.

"It is."

Spinelli nodded.

"Not my first choice but I was told I couldn't re-paint. It's surprisingly soothing."

"Pink is my favorite color what is yours Spinelli."

He looked into Maxie's blue grey eyes and grinned.

"That would be and icy shade of pale blue...almost a kind of grey and..."

"So Kristina want to play dolls again."

She shook her head as she looked at Spinelli with an evil glare in her eyes.

"I have a better idea..."

--

**TBC**

_I had to leave it at that..._


	4. Adventures in Babysitting Part 3

**Adventures in Babysitting**

_This is another Spixie fic...This will most likely be a 2 or 3 part mini-fic brought upon by my writers block on Crash World...standard disclaimers don't own GH_

* * *

About an hour had gone by and now Kristina and Maxie were sitting around giggling at Spinelli who was seated on a small pink chair in Kristina's room. Ribbons tied in his messy hair, lipstick messily smeared on his lips, and nails painted pink. He knew something like this was going to happen when Kristina looked at him with that evil little glare of hers. He watched Maxie fumble in her purse and pull out her camera phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture for posterity."

"Oh no your not."

SNAP

"Give me the phone Maxie."

"No."

"Give it to me."

He got up off the chair and lunged at her trying to get her phone as she lifted it up over her head.

The giggling of Kristina broke them out of their fight.

"Fine keep your picture. But if I find it on the net you're a dead woman."

"Deal."

Maxie put her hand out for Spinelli to shake.

Just then the house phone rang as Maxie headed out of the room to go check the caller ID.

"Kristina watch Spinelli for me."

Kristina nodded and watched the older girl leave the room.

Spinelli looked at the six year old girl with a nervous expression waiting to see what damage she was about to do.

--

Maxie saw Alexis's cell number come up and she picked up the phone.

"Hi Alexis"

"Hi Maxie how are the girls."

"The girls are doing fine. Molly has been sleeping most of the time and Kristina and Spinelli seem to be hitting it off just fine."

"Spinelli, I kind of assumed he was the friend you wanted to come over."

"He's great you know. We sat and watched a few DVD's then Kristina had the bright idea to give him a make over."

She could hear Alexis laughing a bit in the background.

"Anyway I'm on my way home."

"Alright well then I'll let Kristina know and I'll see you in a few."

-

She hung up from Alexis and began to head upstairs. She suddenly giggled a bit thinking about her evening. It definitely was not the lazy evening she had thought she was going to have however she wouldn't of wanted her evening to go any other way. As she made her way up the stairs hearing Spinelli and Kristina's muffled voices singing along to Kristina's Hannah Montana CD she thought to herself that he would make a terrific father one day. It was then that Maxie got suckered into a daydream.

--

_She was lying on the couch of a cozy little house not unlike the one she was in now. She was sketching in some notebook or something laughing as she saw him coming down the stairs with a little girl on his shoulders. She was no older then three with her curly blonde hair and his big brown eyes. They were giggling as she whispered something in his ear causing him to nod._

_"Georgie wanted me to let mommy know that we made dinner for you."_

_She smiled and watched as her husband placed the little girl down as she ran over to the couch. She leaned over at the girl and smiled._

_"You did."_

_The young girl, nodded as Spinelli headed back from the kitchen with a plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches breaking off a piece of one and placing one it into Maxie's mouth._

_She chewed the sandwich and smiled._

_"Mmmm."_

_She then looked into his eyes and the little girl piped up._

_"Are you and mommy going to kiss?"_

_Spinelli nodded._

_"Eeew."_

_The little girl ran into the other room as Spinelli leaned in and kissed her._

--

By now Maxie was in Kristina's doorway looking at Spinelli with a far off look.

"Maxie."

She fully snapped out of her daydream.

"Um..."

Spinelli knew she must have been daydreaming as she had the same vacant expression on her face that he had gotten when he thought of himself as a famous PI and her as the Feme Fatal asking for his help.

"Kristina your mommy called she's on her way home."

She looked at her room which was at least somewhat cleaned up from the dolls and the dress up stuff.

"I should go wash up."

Maxie nodded as Spinelli headed toward the bathroom and she helped Kristina finishing up cleaning her room.

--

Soon Alexis returned to see Kristina on the couch sitting asleep between Spinelli and Maxie while they had High School Musical 2 playing in the background.

Spinelli made his exit while Alexis and Maxie were talking a bit. Soon he spotted her leaving from the place where he was leaning against his car. He watched her pull out her cell.

"What are you doing?"

Maxie smiled.

"You're still here."

He nodded.

"I'm calling a cab."

"Why waste you're hard earned babysitting cash on a cab. Let me drive you home."

Maxie looked at the vehicle that Spinelli was leaning against and smiled.

"Is that your car?"

It was a nice looking car, not the kind of car that you would expect a guy like him to be driving.

"Technically...no...but I didn't steal it...no actually Stone Cold never uses it and he said that instead of paying me for my services that he'd slowly put the money that I accumulate aside to pay for the car."

"So it's almost yours."

"Exactly."

"Well it's a nice car."

"Why thank you."

He opened the passengers' door for her and she got in.

As they made their way back to Mac's place she smiled.

"I had a fun time tonight Spinelli."

"I had a fun time too albeit an unexpected one. I mean I Maxie I wanted to prove myself worthy of you. I wanted to take you out to a movie or something you know like a normal guy takes out a normal girl..."

Maxie nodded.

"But when was normal ever one of your strong suits Spinelli."

He smiled.

"True."

They got to the commissioner's home and remained in the car.

"So..." he said, "if this were a real date this would be the part where I walked you to the door."

"You can still walk me to the door if you like."

He nodded getting out of the car insisting on opening the door for her. She smiled and thanked him as they made their way to the front of the house.

"M-Maxie" he said his earlier tone of confidence suddenly full of nerves, "I Th—I Damian Spinelli want to know if you would do me the honor of going out to a movie next weekend."

Maxie pursed her lips into a smile.

"I'd be honored."

He wanted to jump up and down and squeal but contained himself.

"Well goodnight fairest Maxie." He said leaning over and giving her a small peck on the cheek before heading to his car to head back to Casa de Stone Cold and his pink room.

With one hand Maxie put her keys in the door while with the other she gently touched the spots where Spinelli's lips were seconds ago.

"Goodnight." She said in a whispery tone.

--

**THE END**

_Hope you liked this piece. Be on the lookout for more Spixie mini-fics and one shots here as well as my major piece 'Crash World'_


	5. Love is a Battlefield

**Love Is A Battlefield**

_Ok here come the notes...this fic is being written for **Flash Fic Challenge # 3** at **'Opposite Attraction' AkA the Spinelli & Maxie boards**. This challenge you were giving a website to go to and click on a tile to reveal a random quote or proverb to use as a prompt and then write a fic in the span of 2 hours. This is what I've come up with...ok what else...oh yea don't own GH..._

**PROMPT:**

_"Is Love The Challenge, or the Reward"_

* * *

Maxie Jones tossed and turned in her bed. It had been one week since it all happened and the lingering memories were haunting her dreams.

_She arrived at the warehouse that he instructed her to meet her carrying a bag of cloths like instructed when she saw him, naked. She freaked a bit handing him the bag thinking to herself how surprisingly hot he was as she relieved him of his laptop allowing him to change. Suddenly after a bit of convincing he came out dressed in what she bought him._

_"I actually think you look kind of cool" she had said to him giving him a surprised look. He smiled and emerged from the shadows with a confident swagger as she made him tell her how it all happened._

_"Man I would of really liked to see that...well not THAT but."_

_He smiled sweetly to her nodding as he set off on his computer to do whatever he did._

_They were talking as she haphazardly tried to fix his unruly mop of brown hair when he looked at her distracted, his hands hitting the keys._

_"Spinelli why is that beeping"_

_It had turned out that he had accidentally triggered the bombs Diego had set off and immediately went to work to stop it however he wasn't as successful as he wanted to be and the bombs went off leveling that part of the piers and changing the playing field for Sonny and his men. However the bomb wasn't what haunted her but the leading up to it._

She woke with a start after dreaming of him again, him in those designer cloths that she bought him looking all suave and sexy. A small smile graced her face as she let out a sigh. That Spinelli was only existent in those few short hours and her dreams. This wasn't the Spinelli she knew and well, kind of was falling for.

She didn't know when it was she began to form feelings for the nerdy hacker who couldn't pick up on her sister's advances however she was falling long and hard for the young man who called himself the Jackal.

--

That afternoon Damian Spinelli was sitting at his usual table at Kelly's diner hovered over his laptop. She peaked into the window and saw him sitting there in his normal attire of some graphic tee and a pair of cargo pants. His messy mop was covered by his black beanie however a few loose strains stuck out and fell in his eyes.

As she entered the diner she slid into the seat across from him watching him not flinch at her presence.

_'He must be wrapped up in some case,'_ she thought as she reached over to grab the notebook sitting by his laptop.

"Don't touch that it's classified."

She didn't listen and she grabbed it anyway reading its contents.

"It's just a bunch of numbers Spinelli."

"To untrained eyes it might just be numbers. But to Jackal PI they are clues."

"What kind of Clues."

"Clues as to who the killer of the formidable nurse Epiphany's son."

"I thought you had a clue in the book about..."

Maxie lowered her voice looking to see if Jerry Jacks was nearby.

"You know who."

Spinelli nodded.

"Jackal PI does and this is why he's investigating the Unhinged one further."

"Let me help."

Spinelli rolled his eyes. The past few times Maxie helped him out were disastrous but he shrugged thinking third time was the charm as she began to click on a few links and help him out. As she was doing this he looked at her going into another dream of being a PI only this time Maxie wasn't playing the Femme Fatal that he was trying to save she was his equal, his partner. The dream still played out in his mind in black and white. In the dream they just caught their man and were eye to eye.

_"Case closed." She said as he leaned in to kiss her._

Snapping back to reality he realized his lips pursed against hers. She looked at him and he looked back at her in dead silence. Maxie was stunned that he had the guts to kiss her and though she thought it felt oh so right she just couldn't convince herself to tell him how she felt for real. So instead she got up and left the diner leaving him alone. He pulled off his beanie and let out a small scream before banging his head on the side of the table cursing himself for his stupidity before getting back to his work.

--

Maxie spent the rest of the afternoon seeking retail therapy however she somehow found her way back into the men's section at Wyndoms looking at cloths thinking how nice Spinelli would look in this or that wondering that if he dressed differently would she be more apt to let him know how she felt.

Soon she found herself at Jake's. She knew with her heart problems she shouldn't succumb to heavy drinking however she figured what the hell. Jessie was dead, Georgie was dead, Cooper was dead, she was too superficial to admit her feelings to Spinelli and well...she might as well be dead. She ordered a drink from Coleman thanking god that she had turned twenty one on the night of the Black and White Ball. She quickly threw back her drink and ordered another.

About two additional drinks later she began to feel a bit light headed.

_'This is it; my heart is giving up on me.'_

It was then that Patrick Drake entered the bar after finishing up a double shift. The Neurosurgeon was ready to unwind with a beer when his ex's cousin made her way over to him.

"Patrick why are you doing this to my cousin."

Patrick knew this had to do with Robin and her baby, their baby. Truth was Patrick wanted to help out however Robin was pushing him away.

"I'm just doing what Robin wants."

"Well since Robin doesn't want you." Maxie's voice became more seductive yet slurry at the same time, "dance with me."

Patrick could tell that Maxie was obviously drunk and knew she shouldn't be cause of her heart. He remembered seeing her and Spinelli hanging out together before and knew what he needed to do.

"Can you hold on a second?"

Maxie nodded as she looked over at a couple of fraternity brothers at one of the pool tables checking her out. Maxie let a seductive smile cross her lips and she nodded.

"I'll try."

-

Patrick headed out to the hallway outside of the restrooms and took out his phone while back at the penthouse Spinelli noticed Patrick Drake's number show up on his caller ID and wondered if it had to do with Stone Cold's condition. He picked up the phone and immediately asked, "Is this about Stone Cold's condition."

"No Jason's fine Spinelli. Actually this is about Maxie."

Spinelli's heart sank. He had known about Maxie's heart and hoped she was ok.

"I-Is she okay."

Patrick peaked into the bar to see Maxie swaying to the music.

"If you call having one too many OK...which I don't."

"Maxie's drunk. Is that wise...I mean you're a doctor and..."

"No it's not. Anyway I need you to come to Jake's and get her before she does anything stupid."

"The Jackal will be right over."

Spinelli hung up from Patrick and grabbed his messenger bag and a set of keys lying on the table.

--

Patrick came back into the bar and Maxie smiled.

"Now can we dance?"

Patrick decided to humor her until Spinelli got there and nodded thinking what harm could one dance be.

-

Moments later Spinelli arrived at the bar to see Maxie and Patrick together. He felt slightly jealous as he made his way over. Maxie spotted him and found.

"Spinelli god why do you have to ruin my fun."

"I called him." Patrick said.

Maxie rolled her eyes wondering why Patrick would betray her.

"Well then Spinelli will you dance with me."

She began to seductively sway in front of the young hacker causing him to blush. He was really enjoying this and if she wasn't wasted he might have even took her up on her offer.

"Not tonight, come with me."

Maxie nodded and let Spinelli lead her out.

--

Soon the duo arrived at a small house on the outskirts of town. Maxie was passed out as he led her into the safe house. He propped her up on the couch as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Make love to me Spinelli."

He could tell she was still wasted. Then all of a sudden she tilted her head and leaned over the couch arm toward a trashcan and threw up. Spinelli then took his hand and pulled back Maxie's hair letting the rest of the evening play out.

--

The next morning Maxie was asleep on the couch while Spinelli was on the floor. He didn't want her to be there alone when she came to. Suddenly the sound of the door opening woke the two of them up.

Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber entered.

"Spinelli can I talk to you."

Spinelli nodded and headed to Jason.

"What are you doing here...and with Maxie?"

"It's not what it looks like. You see the Wounded Blonde one got...well she was indisposed and well I couldn't take her back to her house and I didn't want to take her back to our place for fear well..."

Jason glared at him waiting for him to get to the point.

"Well for fear that this would happen."

By now Maxie was awake and looking around. Wondering what happened that night if she even wanted to remember.

"Elizabeth," Jason said, "take Maxie home."

Elizabeth nodded a bit upset that Jason and she couldn't have the tryst they planed while Jason made Spinelli tell him every detail of the past few weeks.

--

Spinelli hadn't seen or heard from Maxie in the next few days and was getting worried. There had to be some reason why after that accidental kiss that she was driven to get wasted and act out. He remembered her telling him about her nature before and he really and truly thought that she was turning it all around for the better. He sat at his normal table at Kelly's as he watched her enter. She looked alright yet something was different. She entered the diner and breezed right by his table heading to the counter picking up her order. As she headed back to the door he called out.

"Maxie."

He silently hoped that if he called her by her given name she'd respond and she did. She turned around and snapped.

"What do you want Spinelli."

Her voice was back to its cold tone that she used on him before they got to know each other.

"I the...I just wanted to know how you've been."

"It's none of your business how I've been."

"b-but I thought we were..."

"What friends Spinelli. Well you thought wrong. You're just a looser who was so diluted in his fantasy world that he couldn't see my sister. Just go back to Lulu I mean Logan is in a coma and that leaves her with just Johnny and you know she doesn't have the attention span for one guy so you might actually have a shot."

_'But I don't want Lulu'_ he thought,_ 'I want you.'_

Before he had the courage to tell her that out loud she was gone.

--

Weeks had passed and for Maxie and Spinelli life seemed to go back to the way it was before Georgie died. When they encountered each other in public they would be cold to each other acting like nothing happened though they knew in their hearts it had. Maxie was throwing herself into her job at the boutique and Spinelli was back to hanging with Lulu. Now that Logan was back out of his coma all the Blonde One would tell him was about how she was torn and all he could do was listen and nod. However it wasn't the same things were very different. Maxie and Spinelli still had feelings for one another though they both thought that the other now was back to hating each other.

Maxie was lying in her bed having that dream only this one was different. They weren't in the warehouse this time, just the two of them. No the dream began in a crowded room, at a party of some kind. In her dream he's there in those designer cloths looking all hot like before however this time his hair was all fixed up nicely too. He had that goofy grin of his on his face which made him seem that much more adorable. In the dream he tells her he loved her and she replied back she loved him too.

Opening her eyes she knew she needed to talk to someone. She had no real friends except for Sam McCall who had experience with Spinelli from when she was Jason's girlfriend and the trio lived in the penthouse together. She picked up her phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Sam, can I come over."

--

Spinelli was sitting at Kelly's while Lulu was sitting across from him.

"So Logan has no permanent brain damage thank god. Anyway I'm so glad I didn't kill him and I'm so glad he's forgiving me even after...well...So he's being released tomorrow isn't that great. Maybe the three of us can do something."

"Three."

"You, me, Logan."

"I'm not going to play third wheel to you and the Crabby Commando."

"You need to get out more Spinelli. Please don't tell me you are sill hung up on me. I mean you know we can only be friends I love Logan."

"Today anyway." He mumbled.

"Excuse me."

"Nothing."

"No...Spinelli you think I still have feelings for Johnny don't you."

"Well..."

"I don't...at least I think I don't..."

Spinelli then just began to just nod at whatever she said as she was again going to ramble about her being torn.

--

Maxie arrived at Sam's apartment and flopped on the couch.

"Oh my god you're pregnant aren't you."

"No...But my life is a mess."

"What happened?"

"I think I'm in love. I mean I shouldn't be this soon after Coop right. And to Spinelli of all people..."

Sam giggled.

"Wait...you in love with SPINELLI."

Maxie nodded.

"But you hate him."

"It's an act. Even since we've kissed."

"You kissed."

Maxie nodded.

"Ever since we kissed I've pretended to go back to hating him hoping to hide my feelings and man it's been a challenge."

"Speaking as someone who's loved and lost too many times to count , love is a series of challenges but if you find the right person, someone to make your life complete."

Maxie just nodded.

"What stopped you from telling him how you felt in the first place?"

"The timing for one...my superficiality for another."

Sam looked at her.

"I mean Spinelli is a great guy on the inside but on the out he could seriously use a makeover."

"But you like him right."

"I do. Beggars can't be choosers I guess."

Sam nodded as Maxie felt a weight fly off her shoulders and hoped that soon she could make it right.

--

Maxie entered Kelly's later that day to see Spinelli sitting at his table with Lulu who seemed to be talking his ear off. Maxie pouted hoping Spinelli wouldn't have taken that advice she gave.

"Spinelli can I talk."

"Go away Maxie. Spinelli doesn't need to get caught in your web of destruction yet again."

Spinelli looked from one blonde to the other and took a deep breath. He didn't have the heart to tell Lulu that he was still in Maxie's web and it was killing him.

"I can make my own choices."

His eyes locked with Maxie's and Lulu looked at them and shook her head.

"Logan's getting released today anyway I should really be there."

She left as Maxie took her seat.

"I can't believe she's actually getting back with that creep."

Spinelli nodded.

"Why she would is yet another mystery that Jackal PI can't solve."

"Speaking of PI Jackal or whatever how is the Stan Johnson case."

"Long since closed."

"What happened?"

"That's classified."

Maxie nodded.

"So...um...there is this art thing downtown tonight. My boss at the boutique had these extra tickets and well."

"Is the Wounded blonde one asking the Jackal on a date?"

"No I just thought I'd had and extra ticket that I didn't want to go to waste."

She placed the ticket on the table wondering if he'd take the bate.

--

Later that evening Maxie entered the galley in a simple black cocktail dress. She grabbed a glass of champagne and began to look around the room at the abstractive ness of all the pieces and thought that it reminded her of her life. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and locked eyes with him. He was dressed in the cloths she got him, his hair still unruly though not as bad as it normally was.

"I'm so glad to see a familiar face here." He said in a calmer more normal voice.

"I gave you the ticket you knew I'd be here."

"I did didn't I."

She knew he was out of his element and truth be told she was too.

"Do you want to get out of here this place is dull."

He nodded following her out.

Soon they were walking along the docks in silence as Maxie took a deep breath.

"I need to say something."

"What is it?"

"Remember when we were in the sewers and you told me about how you've never before been in the position to give your heart to someone."

Spinelli nodded.

"Well I believe it was in that moment...in those dark and disgusting sewers that..."

_'Spit it out Maxie'_ she thought.

"That what."

"That I...well...Damian Spinelli I am hopelessly and pathetically in love with you. There I said it. It didn't feel that bad actually."

He was shocked. Not by the fact she called him Damian but by the fact that she said she loved him.

"I-I think I kind of love you too Maxie."

"y-you do."

"I can't tell you when cause..."

"It's a mystery Jackal PI can't solve."

Spinelli nodded.

"But you'll just hurt me...I mean that's your wicked nature."

"It was...past tense. I have a confession. The way I feel when I'm with you I've only felt before with one other person...Jesse...he was my first real love and well I know I was happy with coop but sometimes I think I kept him around to prove something."

"And that was."

"I'll tell you when I figure it out. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that love is a battlefield Spinelli and if at the end of the day you can get through the challenges of it all and find someone to make you happy then it's the greatest reward of all."

Spinelli smiled.

"Well I the...I Damian Spinelli am up to the challenge."

Maxie smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss knowing that this was the start of something new.

--

**THE END**

_Hope you liked I was a bit hesitant at first with the prompt but I hope I pulled it off and in the time limit came up with a good coherent Spixie one-shot_


	6. Of Chocolates and Chick Flicks Part 1

**Of Chocolates and Chick Flicks**

_Ok so after I finished Adventures in Babysitting people both and Opposite Attraction asked for a sequel so here it is. This is again a three part Spixie fluff piece. I don't own GH but if I did Spixie would be a couple already._

* * *

Waking up Monday morning and heading to Kelly's Maxie Jones couldn't help but think of the fun time she had that past Friday when she was babysitting for Kristina and Molly. It wasn't the initial job that stood out in her mind but the unexpectedness that occurred just as she was about to leave. You see her cell phone rang and Damian Spinelli had called asking her out. She didn't want to admit it but she was falling long and hard for the cyber nerd and cursed his timing and invited him to baby-sit with her instead. She still had his vision of him with traces of makeup on his face dancing around lip syncing to Hannah Montana while cleaning Kristina's room seared in her brain. The most unexpected part was when he asked her out, not as the Jackal but as Damian a normal guy wanting to take a normal girl out. She naturally accepted. Who was she kidding though she would have most likely said yes if it were in fact the Jackal asking?

**xx**

Entering the diner she immediately spotted Lulu working her shift. With no sigh of Spinelli she began to turn on her heels and leave when she heard...

"Maxie can we talk."

Now Lulu Spencer wasn't the president of the Maxie Jones fan club and vise versa. Maxie hated Lulu for breaking up Dillon and Georgie and Lulu hated Maxie for not only enabling her brother Lucky's drug addiction but by sleeping with Logan Hayes.

"what do you want to tell me now Lulu."

"I've seen you with Spinelli."

"and you don't want me near him cause he's yours right. Please you have your pick of any member of the opposite sex between the ages of eighteen and thirty let me have Spinelli."

"I was going to just say that if I ever find out you broke Spinelli's heart I'd kill you."

Maxie nodded in understanding. Sure she was always the kind of girl to break a mans heart but she thought that if anyone did the breaking it would be Spinelli as everyone she loved seemed to leave her.

Spinelli meanwhile was a nervous wreck. Sure he considered his practice date as co babysitter a success but this was the real deal. He began pacing nervously around the penthouse finally heading over to the pool table and began to play. He was so engulfed in his game that he didn't hear Jason coming in.

"What are you doing?"

Spinelli dropped his cue and looked at his friend.

"Stone Cold, I was just trying to figure out..."

Jason gave him a get on with it look.

"How do I be normal?"

"excuse me."

"I want to take this...person..."

"please don't say Maxie Jones."

"why."

"Do I have to list the things she's done, not to mention she's the police commissioner's daughter."

"so wasn't the wise Georgie and you liked her."

Jason knew Spinelli had a point and figured that he was a good judge of character so if he wanted to peruse Maxie who was he to stop him."

"anyway I want to take her out on a normal date you know, not as the Jackal but as Damian Spinelli."

"I can't tell you how to be Damian as opposed to the Jackal. I think that is inside you."

"I'll take that to heart Stone C--"He paused and swallowed letting his voice come out in a calmer more mature tone, "Jason."

Jason gave him a look of assurance before heading upstairs.

**xx**

Soon it was Wednesday, the week was halfway over and they hadn't crossed paths yet. Maxie had entered the boutique and her boss handed her small white envelope.

"some guy dropped this off earlier."

"really."

The woman nodded.

"he was kind of cute in an unconventional sort of way though was a fashion disaster and could definitely use a haircut."

Maxie knew that it was Spinelli and smiled opening up the envelope to se a slip of paper and a chocolate kiss.

I couldn't wait until Friday Night to give you a kiss. xo Damian

Maxie smiled knowing that he was a hopeless romantic and that Friday Night she'd be sweep off her feet.

**xx**

Finally Friday arrived. Jason was out most likely having a tryst with Elizabeth leaving Spinelli alone in the penthouse. The agenda of the evening was simple. He Damian Spinelli was going to go to the commissioner's home to pick Maxie and then take her to this quaint little restaurant he had recently discovered and fell in love with before taking her to a movie.

He looked at his reflection and ran a comb through his hair one more time making sure it was perfect before he headed to the hall closet. Running his hand over one of Jason's leather jackets he contemplated taking one. He pulled the jacket off the hanger and placed it on looking back at the mirror. He shook his head, no that wasn't Damian that was the Jackal trying to emulate Stone Cold. Placing the jacket back he grabbed a warn denim jacket from the back. Looking over at himself again he nodded in approval.

**xx**

Maxie had been on many of dates in her life and wondered what was the big deal about this date with Spinelli. She looked at the mountain of cloths lying on her bed. Her little black dress seemed too much for dinner and a movie while her designer jeans made her feel like she wasn't putting enough effort into things. She finally found a knee length black skirt with a white blouse that was warm enough for early March and ye showed just the right amount of skin. Fixing her hair and makeup she heard the doorbell ring. She wished Mac was home to let him in however he was out of town at the moment. Slipping on a pair of black heels she grabbed her purse with one hand and a pair of silver hoops with the other and made her way downstairs.

**xx**

She didn't know what to expect when she opened the door but what she did see took her breath away. There he was, hair nicely combed wearing a deep purple dress shirt, denim jacket, and a pair of jeans that looked like they were made just for him.

"You clean up good Damian."

He blushed a bit.

"Thank you."

He let out his hand to hers escorting her to his car and even opening her door like the true gentleman he was.

As her body brushed against the leather seats of the car Maxie wondered what kind of date he had in store for her.

**TBC**

_I hope you all like this._

_Ok so what kind of restaurant would you like Spin to take Maxie to...it's your call people._


	7. Of Chocolates and Chick Flicks Part 2

**Of Chocolates and Chick Flicks**

_Ok so after I finished Adventures in Babysitting people both and Opposite Attraction asked for a sequel so here it is. This is again a three part Spixie fluff piece. I don't own GH but if I did Spixie would be a couple already._

* * *

"So Spinelli are you going to tell me where we are going now."

He shook his head.

"All will be revealed in due time."

Maxie nodded and began to fiddle with the radio dial.

"What are you doing?"

Maxie shrugged.

"I want to listen to something."

Stopping the dial the sound of Cheap Trick's _I Want You To Want Me_ came pouring out of the cars speakers.

Maxie for a brief moment forgot that she was in the car with Spinelli and began to drumb her nails on the dashboard and lip sync.

Spinelli took notice and smiled at her very un Maxie like behavior. The song was half over when the music stopped.

"Hey," Maxie said, "what's the big deal."

"We're here."

"Oh."

Maxie smiled as she reached over to unlock her door.

"Don't you dare."

Maxie rolled her eyes and watched him walk to her door and open it for her again. She felt real swoony. No one ever opened the door for her. Not jesse, not Lucky, not even Coop.

"Ok so where are we."

Maxie looked around. She could smell the salt scented air of the piers and was worried that he was taking her to a hotbed of mob activity.

"Just this small place I discovered one afternoon."

She looked at the building. It looked like one of those cozy little cafes from those old movies she loved to watch.

They walked up to the front of the restaurant and the host who looked at the young couple and smiled.

"And what would the reservation be under."

Spinelli gently brought his palm up to his face and silently cursed himself. He knew he was going to do something to mess his perfect night up.

"Um, actually...I don't."

"Well that's too bad. You two look like such a cute couple."

"What do you mean too bad?"

"Were booked up tonight...sorry kids."

Maxie watched as Spinelli was about to open his mouth most likely to name drop his connections with the local underworld, like the host this chic Italian Bistro would care. Maxie gently placed her hand on his shoulder which to the touch was much more muscular then the thought it would be.

"Don't worry about Damian."

He turned around and looked into her blue eyes and smiled taking her hand and heading toward their car.

"So much for my perfect evening." He said letting out a sigh, "I mean typical Spinelli right screwing up yet again."

"Don't put yourself down like that I mean it's a simple mistake guys make all the time."

"It is."

Maxie nodded.

"Ok then where to take you for dinner...let's see there is the Metro Court."

"You probably need a reservation and as nice as it is its way out of your price range."

"Stone Cold...I mean Jason pays me well."

"I mean the typical range for a first date."

Spinelli nodded.

"There is Kelly's."

"Yea but Lulu might be working..."

"And World War Three is hardly romantic"

"I've got the perfect place. I mean I know we had Pizza last Friday and it's not as classy as that bistro."

Spinelli was hanging on her every word as they got back into her car and made their way to the Pizza Shack.

"Closed," Maxie read, "just our luck huh."

"Do you think this is a sign that we are doomed to just be friends Maxie?"

"Third time is the charm."

Getting back in Spinelli's car they drove to the next place Maxie told him to go to.

"I know this place, Jason orders take out from here all the time."

"And the best part is that they are open and you don't need a reservation."

He smiled at the fact that she was salvaging their perfect evening as they entered the restaurant.

Maxie watched as he fumbled with his chopsticks.

"Here let me help you,"

Walking up behind him she reached for his hand assisting him in picking up the California Roll she insisted that he tried.

"Am I violating your bubble," she asked as he looked at her.

"Not at all."

**xx**

Soon the meal was over and they headed toward his car once more.

"So next on your agenda."

"A movie but I really don't mind if we improvise."

"What did you want to see?"

He shrugged. Frankly he really didn't care about current films he was more about the classics and had Dillon stayed in town and they got past their obsession over Lulu he had always thought that the two of them could have been best friends.

"Want to take a walk instead, it's a nice night."

Spinelli took his keys from the door of his car and placed them into his pocket.

**xx**

They walked for a few minutes talking about random things and falling even more for each other each moment.

"Oh my god." Maxie squealed.

"What is there some midnight sale or something?"

"No better then a sale Spinelli, Breakfast at Tiffanies is playing."

Spinelli looked at the marquee of the small theater, one of the hidden gems of the small town.

"When is it?"

"Now, come on Spinelli."

The young man nodded. It wasn't Bogart but it would do.

**xx**

Entering the small theater they noticed it was fairly empty.

"Man people don't know what they are missing."

"No, no they don't, um I'll be right back."

Maxie watched as Spinelli left running her fingers over his soft denim jacket that was hanging on his seat.

After a few minutes he still wasn't back and she was getting ready to search for him when he came back into the theater trying to balance a tray.

"A movie isn't a movie without refreshments.'

"So what did you get?"

"Well an Orange Soda for me of course."

"Of course."

"And a diet one for you."

He handed her the cup.

"And some sweets for my sweet. Man that was cheesy wasn't it."

Maxie giggled.

"Yea it was."

He handed her a box of chocolate covered raisins.

"Let me guess Barbeque Chips for you."

"Actually they didn't have. I mean how dare they right."

He pulled out a box of chocolate covered gummy bears and smiled.

"These are my movie going guilty pleasure."

"It looks interesting can I try one."

He nodded popping a bear into her mouth."

"Mmmm yum."

"Do you seriously like it or are you faking it."

"No it's actually a real pleasant taste combination of chocolate and artificial fruit flavor kind of like us."

Spinelli wondered what she meant but wasn't able to ask as the faint sounds of Moon River filled the theater and the movie began.

**TBC**


	8. Of Chocolates and Chick Flicks Part 3

** Of Chocolates and Chick Flicks**

_Ok so after I finished Adventures in Babysitting people both and Opposite Attraction asked for a sequel so here it is. This is again a three part Spixie fluff piece. I don't own GH but if I did Spixie would be a couple already._

* * *

The movie ended and Maxie swore she saw a tear falling down Spinelli's cheek.

"Are you crying?"

"Of coarse not. Guys don't cry."

"I actually don't mind a guy who cries, I think it's sweet."

"You do."

"I do."

Maxie smiled as he looked at his watch and.

"It's still early do you want to do something else."

'Dinner and a movie was all I had planed."

"And your plans worked out so well."

Spinelli laughed. It was true the Italian Bistro was a bust and they wound up seeing an old black and white instead of some big budget current attraction but it just all seemed so right.

Walking out of the theater hand and hand they were laughing about something that one of them must have said.

"Oh my god it's still open."

Maxie rolled her eyes at Spinelli who pointed towards the corner of the strip of store fronts.

"The Arcade Spinelli."

"Don't judge."

"I wasn't going to."

They entered the small building where Spinelli was blushing at the thumbs up he was getting from the regulars.

Maxie felt uncomfortable about the situation but being there with him made her feel a little better about it all.

"Come on."

He led her to the back of the place where there was one of those small photo booths.

"I thought that maybe we could you no, take a picture."

Maxie smiled. She loved that idea and followed him into the booth.

"Ok how do we do this," she asked as they squeezed into the small booth.

"Why don't you sit on my lap?" He suggested.

Maxie smiled and perched herself on his lap

"How's this, am I violating your bubble."

Taking in the sweet sent of her shampoo he shook his head.

"No your not."

He leaned forward to place his money in the machine and waited for the pictures to be taken.

During all of it Maxie tilted her head and rested it on his shoulder, a flirtatious gleam in her eyes.

After getting out of the booth Maxie ran to grab the photos.

"Hey why did you do that?"

"I wanted to make sure my hair was good."

"It's perfect."

Maxie looked at the pictures and smiled at the one of her head on his shoulder. They looked too perfect, like a couple that had been in love forever and not just together on their first date.

"Here," she said handing them to him, "the last one is my favorite."

He looked them over smiling about the last one.

"Mine too...you take it though."

"No you. I mean you are the Jackal I'm sure you have a scanner and can make me a copy."

Spinelli nodded as they left the arcade and crossed the park on the way to his car. They paused about halfway there and Maxie looked at him.

"What."

"You look kind of cold."

He took off his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said.

**xx**

After making it to his car they began to chat again about the totally random things they were chatting about the whole night.

"You were lying when you said this was the first time you took a girl out weren't you."

He shook his head.

"Well you could have fooled me."

He blushed at her comment as they pulled up in front of the commissioner's home. Mac's car wasn't in the driveway so Maxie thought he must be at the station.

Spinelli opened his door making his way to the passengers' side to get Maxie's door.

Taking her hand he walked her to the front door.

"I had an amazing time."

"Even though my plans fell through."

"I think the unpredictability of it was the best part."

Spinelli grinned.

"So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we...you know..."

He lowered his voice.

"A couple."

Maxie shrugged.

"I don't know are we?"

"I know I would like to be one but I mean you are so out of my league."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are this beautiful fashionista and I'm well the Jackal."

"No your not. Your Damian one of if not the sweetest guy I've never met. I mean sure you can be a bit..."

"Say it geeky, nerdy..."

"I was going to say quirky actually. But I think that's one of the reasons I like you, is that you're like no other guy I've ever met."

He placed his hands in the pocket of the jacket that she had just handed back.

"So was that a yes to my question."

"I think it very well could be."

Spinelli felt all giddy inside like this was one of his fantasies and he wanted desperately not to snap out of it.

"So then this is goodnight."

"I guess it is."

He looked into his newly minted girlfriends icy blue eyes as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Thinking that he must really be dreaming now he kissed back.

After pulling back Maxie entered the house and leaned against her door letting out a sigh. She was hopelessly in love with Damian Spinelli and she didn't care who knew it.

Making his way toward his car Spinelli felt like he was walking on air. For the first time he had found someone he wanted to give his heat body and soul to who didn't chuck it right back at him. Driving back to Casa De Stone Cold he knew that this was the beginning of a new chapter in his life and he would most defiantly be glued to every page of it.

**THE END**


	9. War of the Roses

**War of the Roses:**

_Ok so this is more of a Lulu/Spinelli/Maxie fic but I'm still including it in this collective anyway. The idea for this fic comes from a radio show on an Orlando radio station...not naming any names copy write infringement not intended...also don't own GH cause if I did you don't know what would happen._

* * *

Lulu Spencer had been too wrapped up in her own personal drama on which flavor of the moment she wanted to call her boyfriend this week Johnny Zacchara, the sexy mob prince who she couldn't resist or Logan Hayes the son of her father's mortal enemy and a guy she felt obligated to give chance after chance to. While being in her own little world she couldn't help observe that Damian Spinelli was spending more and more time with Maxie Jones. Now it wasn't a secret that Lulu and Maxie weren't the best friends. Heck they weren't even close enough to be frienemies, these two had an epic hatred that began when Lulu hooked up with step brother Dillon Quartermaine who was Maxie's sister Georgie's husband at he time and was now continuing and with the fact that Lulu had taken a second assistant job for Kate Howard only cause it was Maxie's dream and she loved pissing the other blonde off cause she was no angel herself. It still had puzzled Lulu as to when Spinelli stopped calling Maxie the BAD Blonde one.

Lulu had left the small town of Port Charles for a few days to search her soul and hopefully choose Johnny or Logan once and for all when she was listening to a radio station. The DJ just asked if there was anyone out there that thought their significant other was cheating to call in and maybe they would be on a segment later in the hour.

Lulu got an idea, sure Spinelli wasn't her boyfriend but she needed to know was he was emotionally cheating n her by befriending Maxie behind her back. Lulu smiled when she got through and the DJ immediately chooses her to be on the show because her story was 'different.'

So later that afternoon it was time for the show.

"Hello and Welcome to War of the Roses," the DJ began, "today we have a very different kind of story...we have Lulu on the phone, good afternoon Lulu."

"Good afternoon."

"So Lulu tell us your story."

"Ok so there is this guy who is supposed to be my best friend but I think he's cheating on my loyalties and is hanging around with my mortal enemy and becoming her friend. And the worst part the two of us, me and her are vying for this highly competitive job and I think he's helping her get an in..."

The DJ announced that after a song and a small commercial break they would be back to call Damian Spinelli, Lulu's 'friend' to see if he was in fact cheating.

About fifteen minutes later the DJ came back on.

"Welcome back to war of the roses. Just to recap we have Lulu here who thinks her best friend Damian is cheating on her loyalties by budding up to her mortal enemy Maxie...let's call Damian and see what's up..."

Back in Port Charles Spinelli was sitting at his usual table at the Corinthos Morgan Coffeehouse typing away on his laptop when his cell rang. Looking at the caller ID he didn't recognize the number yet he still felt the need to pick it up thinking it could be a client inquiring about Jackal PI's services.

"Jackal PI," he said into the phone.

"Um is this Damian Spinelli."

"Yes this is he, how may I be of servos."

"Hi my name is Fred from Roses Unlimited and I was wondering if you wanted to send a free dozen roses to anyone."

"The Jackal senses there is a catch."

"No catch, you see Mr. Spinelli we are a new business and are relying on word of mouth to help us get started."

Spinelli had just closed his laptop and wasn't in the mood to re-open it to see if it was all legit. He sighed thinking about a certain blonde temptress who'd entered his live in the darkest of hours to violate his bubble and steal his heart. He thought that maybe by pulling off a romantic gesture, as cliché as roses were that she's see him as more then he already was to her.

"So," The DJ said after a bout of silence, "are you still here, is there anyone you wish to send roses to."

"Yea, yea there is."

"So what do you want the card to say?"

Spinelli thought for a while as to the wording and settled on the following.

"Maxie. I've enjoyed getting to know you these past few months and becoming your friend. I know I'm a fashion eyesore but I hope you can see past that and consider maybe being more with the Jackal."

"That's it."

"That's it."

By now Lulu sat on the other line gritting her teeth while listeners everywhere were probably cursing the young man for breaking this poor girl's heart even though they didn't know the whole story.

The DJ pressed a few buttons and Lulu's voice was now heard.

"Maxie...you'd send roses to that Whore."

"B-blonde One."

"Don't you blond one me you Bastard."

"Language Lulu, anyway what is going on, are you ambushing the Jackal?"

"I thought you were cheating on my loyalties with Maxie and I was right, and what was the part about you wanting to be more with her."

'You said yourself you only wanted to be friends with the Jackal. What am I supposed to do, sit in my regrettably pink room and knit or something? I am not your lapdog, I have my own life."

Lulu was impressed with the way Spinelli was standing up for himself. Little did she know Spinelli was also shocked by his new found confidence?

The DJ meanwhile had popped back on explaining to Spinelli that he was on a radio show.

"And you have the audacity to ambush me on live radio."

"Well...well why would you side with Maxie anyway, she's the bad blonde one, she's trying to sabotage me with Kate."

"You never really even wanted that job, and fashion is her dream not yours."

"Well she made a bet with Logan that if he slept with me he'd sleep with her."

"Well you slept with her sister's husband who incidentally was also your stepbrother."

"Well she not only enabled my brother by giving him drugs but she faked a pregnancy with him as well."

"Well you...you...well the Jackal has nothing but you broke my heart."

"And you don't think Maxie will...god Spinelli your naive."

Spinelli sighed.

"Maybe, I the Jackal may be naive by putting my heart on my sleeve with Maxie but I don't care, I love her."

By then Maxie had entered the coffeehouse after an exhausting day of working for Kate. In hearing Spinelli's words to whoever he was taking too gave her a strangely soothing feeling. In the past few weeks she too was falling for him but didn't want to act on her emotion for fear that he would think she was rebounding from Cooper's death with him.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when she makes her way into someone else's bed."

"Fine."

Spinelli hung up and personally didn't care if he stomped on his once fair Lulu's heart. She frankly brought it upon herself.

Pulling off his beanie and screaming into it with frustration he heard the familiar sound of her stilettos clicking against the coffee house floor followed by a gentle hand ouch his shoulder.

Looking up into her sparkling blue eyes he felt his face begin to warm with embarrassment.

"M-Maxie how long have you been here."

"About the time you said: _I the Jackal may be naive by putting my heart on my sleeve with Maxie but I don't care, I love her_."

"Y-you heard that...I –I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you are sorry, I mean you do love me right?"

He gave her a nervous nod.

"I kind of do and it scares me."

Maxie smiled.

"That makes two of us."

Spinelli gave her a confused look as Maxie took a deep breath.

"I mean you may be a fashion eyesore but your sweet, and funny, smart, and I can always give you a makeover."

As she said the last thing she removed his beanie and began to fic his messy hair smiling.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm kind of falling for you too Spinelli."

Leaning over to give him a small peck on the cheek she sat across from him reaching over and ripping off a piece of the muffin that was on the side of the table.

He wasn't going to comment about her stealing his food today, she was his girlfriend now and he wouldn't want it any other way.

**THE END**

_Hope you liked this idea came to me on a whim today..._


	10. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Leaving On A Jet Plane**

_Another Spixie one shot ...again I don't own GH but am psyched by all the Spixie rumors floating tonight_

_

* * *

_

In all his wildest dreams he never thought it was possible. A girl like Maxie Jones falling for a guy like him, the Jackal better know as Damian Spinelli. Sure she never admitted her true feelings to him yet but he knew that the time would come when she'd crack would be soon.

They had hung out on an almost daily basis since March despite the fact that their initial misson was accomplished; the true Text Message Killer was found.

Sitting at what was now their table on an undareable June afternoon he flipped open his laptop and looked upon his wallpaper picture. It was of the two of them together at the launch party for Kate Howard's new magazine Crimson. He smiled at how perfect they looked together, her in a smoking red dress she 'borrowed' from the magazines closet for the occasion and he all dolled up in a suite which she picked out for him, his normally messy hair neatly combed back and his blue green eyes glowing an especially bright emerald shade. If he hadn't experienced that evening first hand he wouldn't have recognized the man in the photo as himself.

Sitting at the table throwing back his third orange soda of the hour the sound of the door to the diner opening and the familiar clicking of her designer sandals hitting the floor.

"Spinelli I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be Maxie."

Maxie smiled at him, glad that in the past few months he turned down his jackal speak at least in her presence. Taking a seat she motioned for the waitress to get her a glass of water.

"Anyway Maxie why are you so excited to of found me."

"Kate just told me the best news."

Spinelli smiled. In the past few months besides becoming his friend the young blonde had also become the first assistant of Kate and was a crucial part of the new magazine.

"Ho good, like I should call the Metro Court and set up a celebratory dinner good."

"You'd take me to dinner at the Metro Court...awww Spinelli."

She reached over and pulled a strain of his hair out of his eyes and smiled.

He nodded and let her continue.

"So anyway you know how I've been helping Kate at the magazine...well she called and said that Crimson really needs someone to front the Manhattan office and Kate suggested me."

"Ok."

"So I'm moving to the city Spinelli."

"Really," he said excited however inside he was breaking up. He was warned numerous times that Maxie would break her heart however he assumed it would be by sleeping with Logan or someone just as equally unworthy.

"Really."

"S-so when do you leave."

Maxie pouted, he knew that this wasn't a good sign.

"Kate wants me to go into the city as soon as possible."

"How Soon."

"The Magazine's Jet leaves the airport first thing tomorrow morning which doesn't give me long to pack."

"B-but I can give you a celebratory dinner right."

Maxie thought about it as she looked into his deep eyes and could see the pain filling up in them. She wanted him to take her to a fancy dinner. To sip champagne and tell her how pleased he was for her to be following her dream. However the more time she spent with him she knew her mind would change and she'd want to stay. She was strangely falling for the geek and it scared her.

"Can I take a rain check Spinelli?"

He nodded as she stood up to leave.

"So this is goodbye then."

Maxie nodded.

"I wouldn't say its goodbye...more like so long for now."

Spinelli nodded as she headed to the door but stood up and prevented her from going.

Maxie eyed at him curiously as he reached over and pulled her into an embrace.

"Farewell Wounded Blonde One," he whispered, "may all your dreams come true."

He pulled back and watched her leave the diner. Little did he know tears were filling up her icy blue grey eyes?

**xx**

The early light of sunrise was lighting up the Port Charles sky as a Taxi pulled up in front of Harberview Towers and Maxie got out.

Looking up toward the floor of the penthouse she sighed, wondering what window was the window of his regrettably pink room where he was most likely sound asleep dreaming peacefully about well, whatever the Jackal dreamt about.

"Goodbye Spinelli," she muttered into the air, "I love you."

Holding back her tears Maxie entered the cab and made her way to the airport not knowing what was to come.

**xx**

Spinelli decided he couldn't let the all too brief hug at Kelly's be the last time he saw her in what cold be forever. He wanted to stop her at the airport, to confess his feelings to her like some leading man in an old movie would. He had just slipped out of casa de stone cold when he heard her voice. Hiding in the alley he listened to what she said.

"_Goodbye Spinelli, I love you."_

A chill ran up his spine even though it was a humid early June morning.

"The Wounded Blonde One loves the Jackal," he said out loud to no one in particular before making his way to the parking garage and getting into Jason's SUV. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

**xx**

Maxie arrived at the airport with time to spare. She watched as her designer luggage was loaded into the private Jet that Kate Howard set up for her. This was it, she was living her dream, heading to Manhattan to work in fashion but yet she was miserable. Sure she had given a piece of her borrowed heart to Jesse and Coop and lost it when they both died so young but Spinelli was different in more ways then one. Shaking the thought of the hacker out of her head she turned to get on the plane.

"Maxie wait."

She swore she was hallucinating in hearing his voice and continued her way into the plane.

"Maxie..."

She still didn't look.

"Blonde One."

She turned upon hearing that. Looking she spotted him dressed in the cloths she bought him that one March afternoon when he called asking her fashion expertise and she found him stark naked at the cannery.

"Spinelli what are you doing here."

"I couldn't let yesterday at Kelly's be our final moment together."

"Believe me I didn't want it to be...though it needed to be."

Spinelli decided to play dumb and not let Maxie know he heard her profess her love to him in the early morning glow.

"Because...because...because I love you Spinelli. I have no idea when or why or how but it happened."

"And that is why you didn't want to have dinner with me."

Maxie nodded.

"Exactly, leaving you was already hard enough."

Spinelli nodded.

"While we are confessing Maxie I have something to say. I love you too."

Maxie gave him a surprised look.

"I don't know when it happened, when we were staking out Logan's place and you kissed me, when you saw me...all of me and didn't run for the hills...when I saw you in that dress at Kate's party..."

"Why Spinelli, why did we have to be so damn stubborn and not let our feelings out into the open sooner."

"I have no idea. I mean what would of happened if we came out and became boyfriend and girlfriend would you want to pursue your dream or give it up to be with me."

"I-I don't know...I mean now with our feelings out in the open I want to call Kate and tell her I've changed my mind."

"You can't...this is your dream Maxie."

"But what about you."

"Me."

"Yes you, knowing you lost yet another girl."

"Who says I'm loosing you Maxie...we can do the long distance thing."

"But the statistics on that."

"What do you know about statistics Maxie?"

"I know statistics on what matters like relationships."

Spinelli gave a look and restrained himself from making a smart ass comment.

"I'll see if I can't get my cases in order and come up to visit for a long weekend."

"Sure maybe I can show you around, maybe take you to a show on Broadway or something."

"I'd like that."

"And I'll come home for Fourth of July, Mac always throws this huge Barbeque and then we can slip out to the overlook, share some ice creams and watch the fireworks."

"I'll mark my date book."

The pilot came out of the plane looking angry.

"Miss Jones I'm waiting."

Maxie nodded that she's be there soon and the pilot nodded back.

"So this is goodbye for real I guess huh."

"Spinelli this isn't a goodbye...it can't be...not now that we are officially together."

"So then what is this?"

"It's a see you later I'll call you when the plane lands."

"I'll be eagerly sitting by the phone."

She turned once more to get on the plane but paused. Turning around she ran down the stairs and into his arms.

"I'll miss you Damian."

She grabbed him and gave him a kiss. As her lips touched his sprinklers began to go off getting them soaked.

As he watched her plane head off into the early morning sky he felt a mix of emotions. Sure she was gone but at the same time she was his and that made his day as he headed to Kelly's to grab a cup of coffee and eagerly wait for her call.

**--**

**THE END**

_Hope you liked it...this fic is dedicated to three writers in particular Spinmax, spixiegirl27, and, SEEKER-2000 go read their Spixie stuff if you have not...they are amazing_


	11. Dream a Little Dream

**DREAM A LITTLE DREAM**

This fic was written for _flash fic challenge #4 Opposite Attraction_ again you were given the URL to a prompt generator website though this time we had one hour to write...the fic had to be about Spixie (duh) again I don't own GH I love Spixie and I hope you enjoy Lyrics from the song_ "Dream a Little Dream of Me"_

_**PROMPT:**_

_**The fragment of a dream**_

* * *

Maxie Jones was sitting alone in the Crimson office toiling away on some project that Kate left her to do. Sure she had always dreamed of a job in fashion and knew she had to start somewhere and being Kate Howard's first assistant was her golden opportunity to make it big but why did Kate have to be such a bitch to her. Sighing she closed her eyes as her head was begging to hurt a bit. It was then that she fell into a daydream.

_She was at some A list party wearing the killer red dress that was featured on the premiere issue of the magazine. She picked up a flute of champagne from the waiter and began listening to the soft music that began to fill up the room._

_**Stars shining bright above you, Night breezes seem to whisper I love you...**_

_She was lost in the moment that she didn't pay attention to where she was going and she bumped into someone._

"_I'm so sorry," she said spinning around on her heels. His head was ducked down so she couldn't see his face but noticed his designer suit and wondered if he was some big shot investor however when he tilted his head up and she caught a glimpse into his emerald eyes she couldn't help but smile a bit at the fact that it was one Damian Spinelli and he was looking GOOD._

_She reached out to take his hand as they made their way to the dance floor._

_**Birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me...**_

_Their bodies were pressed close together and they were leaning into a kiss when suddenly..._

-Ding-

The sound of the elevator opening threw her out of her thoughts.

'Great' she thought, 'Just what I need now Kate coming back to yell at me for slacking and...'

"Greetings Blonde One," Spinelli said making his way to her desk.

"Spinelli what are you doing here."

"I ran into the fashionista at Mr. Corinthos Sir's place of business and she informed me you were preparing to burn the midnight oil as it were so..."

He pointed to the brown paper bag in his hand and the cup of coffee that he had placed on her desk.

"I thought that you could use the Jackal to bring you some nourishment."

Maxie smiled at him as she picked up the coffee and took a sip wondering if one of the barista's knew her order or if he had it memorized.

"Thank you Spinelli." She said standing up and taking the bag from him.

"Please tell me it's not chips in here."

"As much as I was tempted to bestow upon you the awesomeness that is the food of the gods I could tell that it wasn't what you would want. I figured you were more of a coffee and chocolate chip scone kind of girl."

Maxie smiled picking out the scone and taking a bite of it smiling.

"Mmm thank you."

Spinelli shrugged.

"Don't mention it; this is just what I do."

Turning around he headed back toward the elevator to leave the office when he felt her hand gently touch his shoulder and chills went up his spine. He wondered to himself why she did that to him, wondering if she knew that a simple touch, a smile, the faint smell of her perfume was driving him mad.

"Don't go Spinelli, keep me company."

He looked at her with a deer in headlights look. Was he hearing correctly, did the Jr. Fashionista really want to share in the Jackal's company?

"Um is my hearing going or did you just say you wanted me to stay."

Maxie nodded and pointed toward Lulu's desk on the other side of the room.

"Take a seat, I mean it's not as if Lulu is going to come in ad help. I mean she's probably with Johnny, or Logan, or whoever her flavor of the week is and..."

She paused as she caught him looking at her.

"Sorry I know you and Lulu are friends."

"When she wants to be."

He bit his lip. He couldn't believe he just said that as Maxie let out a small giggle.

-

Soon Maxie was back to being immersed in her work while Spinelli was sitting in Lulu's chair gazing at her and sighing as he slipped into another one of his daydreams.

_He was dreaming in black and white as he had been accustomed to as of late. He was in a smoky club as faint music began to fill his ears._

_**Say nighty night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.**_

_It was then he watched the femme fatal entering the scene her high heels clacking as she sashayed into the room all eyes following her moves. Making her way over to where he said her seductive voice said:_

"_Take me, I'm yours."_

_**While I'm alone and blue as can be, Dream a little dream of me...**_

_He leaned over to give her a kiss _

-SPINELLI-

Her voice rang out

"Um...um."

He blinked a few times wondering if she wanted to know what he was up to however as she looked across the room she had an evil glint in her eye.

"Spinelli let's have some fun."

"Fun, w-what kind of fun."

Maxie smirked.

"Let's raid the closet you know, play dress up."

"Dress up."

"Come on it will be fun."

"And it could get you in serious trouble with the fashionista and you could get fired. And this is your dream and..."

"And Spinelli we won't get caught."

"W-we won't."

"No, because the Jackal will fix the security tapes."

Maxie smirked and he wondered if this was why she had asked him to stay all along, for this highly illegal ulterior motive. Sighing he couldn't say no, that wasn't in the Jackal's nature. Instead he bashfully smiled and followed her into the realms of the unknown.

--

Maxie had grabbed this stunning Emerald Green evening down and was just scoping herself in one of the full length mirrors when she heard footsteps.

"Crap, Kate I'm so so..."

She turned around and locked her blue grey eyes into his Emerald ones and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Like that afternoon in the cannery and like in her daydreams she couldn't help but think to herself that this geek cleaned up good. His hair was still a mess but it looked like he had found a comb and attempted to make an effort. He also managed to find a pair of dress shoes in his size and changed out of his sneakers.

"You look amazing Maxie. I swear if this job tanks you should go into modeling."

Maxie blushed.

"I'm sorry was that too forward?"

"No..." she paused to compose herself, "thank you for your complement."

He nodded making a modeling pose.

"So you have not said how the Jackal looks."

Maxie blinked again.

"I don't know about the Jackal but you Damian are looking utterly handsome tonight."

He smiled hoping he didn't look cheesy. First of all no one called him Damian, always Spinelli sometimes the Jackal or Diane who called him Mr. Grasshopper but never Damian. And handsome, the last time anyone called him this was his granny the afternoon of his high school graduation.

She looked over at him and smiled.

"You don't get complemented allot I can tell."

He shook his head.

"Well let me see if I can't start a trend."

He shrugged wondering what else this young vixen who always thought of him as a fashion eyesore could possibly come up with to complement him.

Maxie reached over to a small radio on the side of the room and turned it to a Jazz station.

_**Stars fading, but I linger on, dear, still craving your kiss; I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear...**_

Maxie smiled impressed that he was such a good dancer as they moved across the room.

"Is this your first time."

"First time..."

"This, dancing."

"Well I took lessons when I was younger...don't tell Stone Cold, and I brushed up on my moves before..."

"Before WHAT Spinelli."

"Well first before Carly and Jax's wedding when I was intent on winning Lulu over, then again before the Black and White Ball cause I wanted to impress Nurse Nadine..."

Maxie nodded. Thinking that both times he went to all that trouble to impress girls that would never love him back. Sure Lulu had her excuses and frankly he was better off without, but Nadine was a nice woman, she wondered what her problem was with him. She wondered, was she in this moment jealous of Lulu and Nadine for holding his attention.

"You must have had lots of practice, I mean you must have been Prom Queen and..."

"I never went to my Prom."

"You didn't."

"First time around senior year well it was complicated and well there is no Proms at all girl boarding schools."

He nodded glad to see her opening up to him. Wondering if Cooper or even her first real love Jesse knew this side of her.

_**Just saying this, sweet dreams till sun beams find you, sweet dreams that leave our worries behind you...**_

The conversation stopped suddenly as his body inched closer to hers and their lips met. Sure he wasn't consciously thinking of seizing the day, this was just some reflex that he had in the moment right.

Pulling back he swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Maxie. I should go back into the closet and change out of these cloths and perform my servos of hiding tonight's exploits from Kate and..."

"You don't have to be sorry...that is...did you mean to kiss me."

"Yes...Yes god yes...I'm in love with you Maxie and even if this declaration never leaves these four walls and tomorrow we go back to being just friends or heck back to being mortal enemies I don't care and..."

"I love you too Spinelli."

He blinked his eyes.

"I don't know when, or why, or how but I'm crazy for you."

"You are."

"I am."

He smiled as Maxie looked over to the clock.

"But maybe we should get changed and I should get back to work or doctored tape or not Kate will find out."

Spinelli nodded.

"Good idea."

They headed back to change and headed back to the office.

Maxie sat down at her desk working while Spinelli rolled Lulu's chair over to Maxie's desk and was busy hacking away at security footage. Every few minutes they would look up from their screens and smile at each other knowing that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

_**But in your dreams, whatever they be, Dream a little dream of me**_

**THE END**


	12. It Happened One Night

**It Happened One Night**

_Ok this fic was given to me as a personal challenge ou I hope you approve. I as always don't own GH._

_

* * *

_

He couldn't believe he thought a girl like Maxie Jones could actually see him as more then a friend. He was so stupid and so foolish. As he entered Jake's he thought back to the scene that transpired just hours before that was playing on a loop in his mind.

--

_They had been hanging out quite a bit as of late and the launch party for Crimson was getting closer and closer and Kate had Maxie working longer and longer. He had thought he would surprise her, see if she needed help. Perhaps even invite her out to dinner or ask if she wanted him to leave and come back with take out. He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder and pushed his bangs away from his face because he knew Maxie always would complain about not being able to see his eyes. Exiting from the elevator into the crimson office he saw it was abandoned and he had wondered if she was out running errands when suddenly he heard a noise coming from Kate's office. Pushing the door open a bit he noticed Lulu on one side of the room her moth open in shock. Following Lulu's gaze across the room he spotted the beautiful__ Maximista locking__ lips with Johnny Zacchara causing his hear to break into a million pieces. Hoping no one say him he fled the office in a blur keeping his tears back to a minimum._

--

That was what lead him to the bar on this cool May evening. Placing his bag by his feet he looked up at Coleman who rolled his eyes wondering if this kid was even old enough to drink.

"What will it be, your usual Orange Soda."

"Not this time. I could use something with a bit more of a kick to it."

Colman could see the kid was down and nodded not even asking him for an ID.

Coming back a few moments later Colman placed a shot glass on the bar in front of Spinelli who took the drink and threw it down in one gulp.

"Man something must really be bothering you."

"You don't even want to know."

"I'm a bartender, prying into the business of my customers is my job...let me guess girl trouble."

"Well then, do you want to hear the whole story?"

He shrugged.

"Might as well."

So that's what Spinelli did. He told Coleman about everything. From his crush on Lulu to the fact that Georgie loved him and he was blind and every gory detail of his love hate relationship with Maxie Jones.

"So I went to her office today thinking that maybe today would be the day I said those three sacred words to her when bam...the Jackal sees her beautiful pink lips pressed against those of another man."

Coleman handed him another drink and watched him wallow thinking of something encouraging to say other then the ever popular adage about other fish in the sea. He supposed the young man had heard that a million times before and it wouldn't help him.

--

Meanwhile on the other side of town Maxie Jones pulled a small flask out of her purse. It was her stash there in case she needed an emergency pick-me up tossed into her mid day coffee to cut the edge off her stressful days.

Throwing back the remainder of the liquid she felt a warming sensation oozing down her thought but sadly it couldn't help to heal the pain inside her borrowed heart. Sighing she thought back to earlier.

-

_She and Lulu were as usual going at it as Johnny had entered the office. Maxie was getting so pissed at Lulu she grabbed Johnny and pulled him into a kiss. Pulling back Maxie looked at the expression on Lulu's face._

"_Were you trying to make me jealous," Lulu asked._

"_Did it work?"_

"_Well no it just proved that you're as big a skank as I thought and it proved to Spinelli that you really couldn't be trusted."_

"_What does Spinelli have to do with this?"_

"_He saw you."_

"_Liar."_

"_No he came in I swear to god."_

_Maxie didn't want to believe a word that Lulu was saying and so when Lulu and Johnny left the building bickering she had picked up her cell phone._

'_Hi you have reached the Jackal...'_

_She debated leaving him a message but then she wondered what if Lulu was right, how she could explain this to him on his voicemail._

_She was about to leave and go to the penthouse when Kate came in rolling her eyes saying something about funds being missing. Maxie in a fit of anger said Lulu took them causing Kate to roll her eyes._

"_Excuse me."_

"_I said Lulu took the money."_

"_Took what money."_

"_The money you said was missing."_

"_Actually I borrowed some money from the magazine and I was telling you not asking you."_

"_Oh."_

_Kate then went on and on to her about job performance in a tone that screamed her and Sonny was in the midst of another argument. The conversation ended with her being demoted to being second assistant under Lulu to which she outright quit._

--

Now on the docks and putting it all into prospective she couldn't believe she just said that.

Looking into the water she wondered how deep and diseased it was. Wondering if she should just jump and be with Georgie, Cooper, Jesse, BJ, and all the others that had died before her in the afterlife, which was if she'd even manage to get into heaven at all.

Picking up her cell she wanted to call the one person who got her before realizing he was the one person who probably hated her most of all.

She contemplated the idea of going home, curling up with some Ben and Jerry's and a good chick flick or showing up on Sam McCall's doorstep in hopes that she could chill out in her hot tub and find a moment of peace. However her designer heels carried her to Jake's.

--

By now Spinelli had had 2 or 3 shots of whatever it was Coleman threw down at him and was now resting his head on the bar when the door opened and he heard whistles coming form the bars male cliental. He wondered if he should go fishing, seize the night as it were and do something uncharacteristic of him and flirt with some unsuspecting young woman.

"Tequila," a familiar blonde spoke from the other end of the bar causing Spinelli's body to tense up a bit. Was the alcohol making him hear things or was the beautiful Maximista there now in his presence. He looked up and saw her petite blonde figure grabbing the bottle and heading to a table. He wondered what sorrows she was trying to drink away, her kiss with the Warped One perhaps. Sighing he threw back another shot of liquid courage and made his way over to her.

"Maximista," he said slurring, "we need to talk."

She looked at him rolling her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for him to chew her out, she screwed thins up by kissing Johnny and lost her dream job all in the matter of hours.

"I'm not in the mood Spinelli," she said licking the salt she had poured in her hand, slamming back a shot and sucking on her lime."

"Just answer me something, why did you kiss Johnny."

"so Lulu wasn't messing around when she told me you saw, I guess I thought she was lying and ...never mind why did you show up to the Crimson office anyhow I thought you had some big project to work on or something."

Spinelli blushed a bit. Truthfully there was no project; he was just using that as an excuse so he could hide his feelings for her.

By now she was standing up, her icy blue grey eyes locked in his gently murky ocean ones.

"You don't want me to tell you."

"Yes, yes I do. I mean seeing your lips caress his is what drove me to this place in the first place."

"I thought you just came for the chili fries."

He gave her a taunting gaze as he began to move closer to her causing her to back away. He wasn't trying to be forceful, that wasn't his nature. He had hoped the alcohol wouldn't make him do something stupid like the last time when he sucker punched Logan Hayes, though thinking back on that he did deserve it by betraying the once fair Lulu's trust by sleeping with the girl that was now driving him insane. Funny how the universe worked he silently thought getting back to the matter at hand.

"Why were you at Crimson," she repeated as her back was now pushed against a pool table.

"I wanted to...I wanted to."

His hard drive was scrambled this he was sure of as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned into her pining her body between his and the pool table and planting a kiss on her pale pink lips.

He had thought she would surely push him back and slap him however instead he could of swore he felt her tongue gently massage the insides of his mouth giving him a strange yet soothing sensation.

Finally pulling back Maxie looked at him stunned. He was ready to apologize when Maxie simply said.

"Damian Spinelli I didn't know you had THAT in you."

He winked. Truthfully he didn't know he had that in him either.

It was then Coleman came over and placed a key in Spinelli's hand winking.

"Don't worry I'll put it on Jason's tab."

The duo stumbled up the stairs and didn't know what to do. Maxie was slightly drunk but Spinelli was more so then her. She knew that under normal circumstances this man was a gentleman and she didn't want to take advantage of his weakness.

Sitting on the bed she watched him tremble.

"A-about the kiss."

Was he regretting it, she wondered.

"What about the kiss."

"I guess I just had to seize the day, rap the harvest, I know I talk too much but I can't seem to get these three stupid words out."

Leaning over to him running her hands across his chest she smirked.

"I know what you were trying to say."

She began to unbutton his shirt as he began to unbutton hers. He had known her petals fell long ago and the only intercourse he has seen was in the movies. He felt like less of a man letting her take the lead but he didn't say much.

Looking at the lacy bra covering her chest shivers went up his spine as he took in her natural beauty.

"Spinelli I lost my job," Maxie said as he was removing his belt looking eagerly in his wallet for a condom.

"What do you mean my Maximista?"

"I mean Kate demoted me and I quit, I could never work under Lulu."

"But that job was your dream."

"I can find another job."

"We make a great team why not get your PI license and we could be partners."

"Jones and Spinelli investigations I like the sound of that."

"Jackal and associates sounds better."

"I am no ones associate."

He shook his head.

"No your not..."

"Equal partners in love and life."

"Did you say love?"

"That I did now are you going to make love to me Mr. Jackal."

He looked at her form in her lacy lingerie that took his breath away as he slipped off his jeans.

"I've never done this before and well what if we regret it when we are sobered up in the morning."

"Well then no sex just lie down and cuddle."

He nodded slipping under the covers and allowing her head to rest on his bare chest.

"Will you still love the Jackal tomorrow," he asked in a yawn as he heard her moan.

"Yea," she sighed back closing her eyes and falling asleep.

The alcohol gave him a second wind and he gently stroked her hair as he watched her chest rise with each breath she took. Wondering what would happen come morning. Would she still love him, would they leave with a hangover and go on as friends, as enemies, would they think something happened that most certainly did not. As his eyes slowly closed themselves he couldn't help but dream of her and him living happily ever after.

* * *

**THE END**


	13. One Day She'll Love Me Part 1

**One Day She'll Love Me**

_Ok so I was and still am suffering massive writers block for It's Only Time and was listening to the Emperors New Groove Soundtrack as I was falling asleep and fell in love with this song...I would of made an MVid to it instead but my vids suck in comparison to my friends...so I don't own GH or the song (by Shawn Colvin and Sting) just the creativity of this fic in three acts._

* * *

_I'd never imagined before  
That the world could be turned on it's head_

_I'd never have thought  
To be here in this place..._

Entering the penthouse after a long day Damian Spinelli placed his messenger bag on the desk and sighed thanking the gods and goddesses that Stone Cold was off someplace either with the maternal one or consoling the Valkyrie leaving him alone to collect his thoughts that as of lately were all about one person. Maxie Jones. He searched the recesses of his mind to try to pinpoint when it was that she ceased to be the bad blonde one and became his friend.

He thought back to earlier that day when he was sitting in the coffee shop typing away on his laptop working on a project for stone cold. When she breezed in and sat down across from him.

"Spinelli thank god you're here."

"Is Maximista in need of the Jackal's help?"

She gave him a smile and gazed at him with her blue eyes.

"It depends how you look at things."

"Let me guess, you want me to teach you about something to another to help you impress the fashionista or an investor with cultural expertise."

"Actually it's with this."

Maxie reached into her handbag and pulled out a contraption that he immediately recognized as a hand held organizer.

"Kate just gave this to me and told me to get organized and I have no clue how to even turn it on."

"And you knew that the Jackal could help you with his technical expertise."

"Yea huh, so Spinelli can you help me or what."

"The Jackal can help you but it will come at a price."

"Are you bribing me Spinelli, man I've been rubbing off on you in all the wrong ways?"

"Ha ha, actually Maximista it's less of a bribe it's more that you owe me a muffin."

"A muffin."

"Chocolate chip if they have it please and thank you."

He grind at her as she tried not to laugh.

"Ok, I'll get a muffin and then you'll help me."

He nodded.

_I'd never have dreamt that in love  
I'd be lost and so easily led  
I guess I was caught  
By that hint of a smile on her face..._

After setting up her organizer he handed it to her.

"Here you go Maximista all set up. I also added a few extra things."

"Like."

"I added myself in your address book I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Spinelli, you're my friend and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Friend."

"Yea, the best."

She stood up giving him a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving the shop.

As she walked away he slipped into a daydream of the two of them. This dream however was unlike his past dreams of her where he was Jackal PI and she was the feme fatal that he was working with. No, this fantasy was more realistic, no smoke and mirrors.

They were there at the coffee house and the situation moments earlier played out. However instead of the friend comment Maxie just smiled telling her she loved him and that was followed by a deep and passionate kiss. Snapping out of it he headed to the penthouse to brood in his own jackaly way.

_I thought I was happy  
When my life was as easy as pie  
But that was the past  
Of an ignorant youth..._

He was back at the penthouse slumped on the couch sighing.

Friends, all Maxie wanted to be was friends.

He wondered if he stayed in Tennessee and never came back to Port Charles in the first place if things would be different. Sure his reason for coming to this town and seeking permanent residence at the time was for Stone Cold and the Blonde One, Maxie wasn't even a blip on his proverbial radar. He wondered if maybe he should have left once he found out Georgie loved him, that he was too blind to fall for the other Jones sister. But then he wouldn't have caught the sick bastard who killed his faithful friend and seen the other side of Maxie. It was then the door opened and he was taken out of his thoughts.

_  
I'm falling in love with the girl  
But I'm forced to be living a lie  
And she'd never love me  
If she knew the truth..._

Jason Morgan entered his penthouse and saw the younger man sitting on the couch.

"What happened Spinelli," Jason said assuming the worst.

"Nothing happened per say Stone Cold."

"Spinelli something is up."

"Stone Cold, I'm in love."

"Again Spinelli."

"It's different this time, I mean to say what I felt for Lulu was just an infatuation, I accept that. But this THIS is honest to goodness head over heels love and it scares me."

"Let me guess Maxie."

"Yes, and I don't know what I'm going to do about it. I mean the formerly bad blonde one had proven to be the Jackal's most trusted and loyal new friend it's just..."

"Just."

"The way she says my name, the way her gentle fingers brush the hair out of my eyes, the way she is affectionate..."

"Affectionate."

"She's kissed me a few times."

"Kissed you."

"Ok, so the first time we were staking out the unworthy one's then the next time she was thanking me and the last time it was to rile up Lulu but still..."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I need help Stone Cold, how can I get Maxie or any girl at that to look at the Jackal and see beyond the friend zone."

Jason wanted to help but he had no clue.

"All I can say is to be yourself and when the right girl comes along you'll know."

Jason headed upstairs to retreat for the evening while he just sat there and mused a bit._._

_Is it asking too much  
If I pray for a miracle, miracle  
That one day she'll love me  
One day she'll say I care..._

Heading up to his bedroom a while later he picked up an old fashion magazine that she left at the penthouse one night and began flipping through it before looking into his closet and eyeing the cloths that she brought him that faithful day at the cannery giving him an idea. If Maxie couldn't see the Jackal as more then a friend he'd make her see it.

--

**TBC**


	14. One Day She'll Love Me Part 2

**One Day She'll Love Me**

_Ok so I was and still am suffering massive writers block for It's Only Time and was listening to the Emperors New Groove Soundtrack as I was falling asleep and fell in love with this song...I would of made an MVid to it instead but my vids suck in comparison to my friends...so I don't own GH or the song (by Shawn Colvin and Sting) just the creativity of this fic in three acts._

* * *

_Although he's changing day by day  
He finds these tender words of love  
Impossible to say..._

Maxie entered the Crimson office the following morning and wasn't to shocked to see that Lulu was MIA.

"That girl is going to get me into some much trouble," she thought to herself thinking about what Kate had said about if one of them messed up they both did and wondering if Lulu planed this.

Sighing she picked up her organizer and checked to see what tasks Kate wanted her to do. It was then she noticed that the big Crimson launch party was that weekend and she was unacceptably dateless.

Thinking of her options one person seemed to pop into her head immediately.

Spinelli.

She began to think about her first impressions of Spinelli. He was this geek who was looming on to Lulu like a little lost puppy to blind to see that he was being strung along. Pathetic really. That however was the old him, the new him seemed to be deeper. Sure he still wore his heart on his sleeve but since Georgie died he seemed different, more matured. His quirky ramblings went from obnoxious to endearing and she couldn't pin point the time or place but she was actually falling for him in some way.

Recalling the day before, her referring to him by the dreaded F word wondering if she said I love you what his reaction would be.

Smiling she thought of other times they were together. She loved his complements. He always knew just what to say to boost her confidence in herself letting her know she was smart and beautiful and confident at times when she didn't think so highly of her self.

_He walks in the room  
And I'm never quite sure  
If he's trying to be somebody else  
I'm liking him better that he's  
Not his arrogant self..._

Hours passed and Kate left for the day to go off on a meeting though Maxie suspected that she'd be going to see Sonny afterwards. Also Lulu still hadn't arrived which was making her annoyed.

The elevator pinged open and Maxie piped up...

"Finally it's about time you got here."

After not hearing Lulu snip back or Kate making a comment about her manners Maxie looked up from her work to see a sight that took her breath away.

Leaning against the wall across from her desk he gave off the impression of a model that she had to blink to make sure she wasn't hallucinating due to being over worked.

No, she wasn't seeing things; there standing across from her was Spinelli.

He was dressed in the dress shirt that she brought him the day he called asking for her fashion expertise matched with a pair of faded jeans that fit him amazingly. His hair was swept back off his face giving her a good look into his beautiful blue green eyes and instead of his usual messenger bag he had a sleek leather briefcase. The only thing that was still classic Spinelli were the black high tops on his feet.

"Spinelli" she said.

"Greetings Maximista it is I the Jackal. I was kind of wondering if you were free to accompany me to lunch this fine afternoon."

She looked at him so determined that she hated to break his heart while at the same time loving the specks of Damian shining through his Jackal-y exterior.

"Can I take a rain check, I'm kind of swamped."

He nodded in defeat.

"Can I assist you here then?"

"No thank you, I'm good."

_Perhaps I'm expecting too much  
Of a miracle, miracle  
One day he'll love me  
One day he'll say I love you  
And I will love him until I die..._

Turning away he hit the call button for the elevator.

"Damian wait."

Placing her hand over her mouth she couldn't believe she actually called him by his real name. Watching him turn around she felt her face flush.

"What did you call me?"

"Damian that is your name."

"Well..."

"Anyway are you busy Friday night."

"Not that I'm aware of why does Maximista ask."

"Good, you're going to be my date to the Crimson party."

"I-I am."

"Yep, meet me at the Metro court say seven ish..I'll already be there with Kate."

He nodded as the elevator door opened and left the office.

The door closed and Maxie slammed her head on her desk wondering if impulse got the better of her.

--

**TBC**


	15. One Day She'll Love Me Part 3

**One Day She'll Love Me**

_Ok so I was and still am suffering massive writers block for It's Only Time and was listening to the Emperors New Groove Soundtrack as I was falling asleep and fell in love with this song...I would of made an MVid to it instead but my vids suck in comparison to my friends...so I don't own GH or the song (by Shawn Colvin and Sting) just the creativity of this fic in three acts._

* * *

_  
Distant Star  
Cast your light  
On my life..._

Friday night came and he looked at his reflection one more time in the bathroom mirror barely recognizing the man that reflected back at him however surprisingly feeling a comfort at this strangers gaze.

"This is it," he thought, "this is the night I prove to Maxie Jones that I Damian Spinelli can be the man she wants to be."

Thankful that Jason was out for the evening doing god knew what he grabbed the keys to one of Jason's cars and made his way to the hotel.

-

Already there was Maxie who was listening to Kate spout final orders to her to which she obeyed. Looking across the room she spotted Lulu texting away on her cell.

"Well at least she's here," Maxie thought checking with the caterer to make sure everything was all set up for the evening which it was.

Heading to the ladies room she looked at her reflection in the mirrors and even in the harsh florescent lighting she had to admit she looked fabulous.

She had on a stunning red dress, though not as exquisite as the one to be featured on the premiere issue of the magazine but hot none the less. Here hair was curled and pined back with a silver clip and she wore sparkling hoops with a matching choker. All that was missing was one final accessory.

Re-entering the ballroom she saw guests begin to trickle in and Lulu glued to Kate's side playing the part of perfect assistant. Maxie approached and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Where were you?"

"In the ladies room freshening up my lip-gloss."

Kate shook her head and led the two girls across the room to chat up an investor.

While Kate's mouth was moving Lulu looked over at Maxie.

"So couldn't get a date either."

"What makes you think that Lulu."

"Well you came alone."

"I told him to meet me because I knew Kate would need me to set up."

"Sure."

Rolling her eyes she looked at the clock, it was almost five past seven and Spinelli was nowhere to be found. Maybe she would be stag after all.

Giving Lulu a fake smile she saw a male figure come through the door.

If she thought he looked amazing a few days earlier when she last saw him in the office he toped that. He was wearing a tux that fit perfectly with a deep red tie and again his hair was pushed back.

He approached her and smiled.

"I hope I look alright," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Speechless she nodded thinking he looked perfect.

_And one by one  
I didn't anticipate feeling the power of love  
In this way_

He kept his distance allowing her to do her job and mingle with Kate and Lulu while he watched all the beautiful people moving around him. He now knew how Cinderella must have felt at that ball, though he determined Cinderella though out of her league probably didn't feel that way.

He was relived to feel the gentle tap of her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry to abandon you like that."

"It's ok; I know that this gala is just another day in the office for you."

"I know, but still it was rude of me to invite you only to blow you off."

"I know how you can make it up to me."

He grinned at her making her want to know what he was up to.

"And what is that Damian."

His heart melted when he was called his given name by her and not his last name or some moniker that he invented.

Putting out his hand he smiled. Not a snarky grin either but a genuine smile.

"Miss Jones would you do me the honor of having this dance."

She nodded and followed him out to the dance floor.

_And day by day  
We've never been closer than this  
And I find myself daring to pray_

She felt a strange comfort in his arms as they glided across the floor. She was impressed, he was an amazing dancer. In his close proximity she began to let her senses take him in. Her eyes had already seen the metamorphosis of his style from beanies, graphic tees and board shorts to groomed hair tuxes and designer jeans. She could hear the changes in his speech patterns, using less and less Spinelli speak. She smelt the sweet intoxication of his cologne fill her nostrils and could feel his gentle arms wrap around her petite frame as they glided across the floor. However there was one sense she couldn't yet use.

The song ended and their eyes met and she thought this was it. Soon she would be able to taste his sweet lips on hers however Lulu came over.

"Great," she thought, "now what."

"Maxie," Lulu said, "Kate needs to see you.

Maxie nodded as she turned to Maxie's date realizing who it was and being professional enough not to make a scene.

"Spinelli I hardly recognized you," she said smiling, "you look nice."

He looked at his once fair one also clad in a red dress as all the women at this gala wee though not nearly as intoxicating as his own dates.

"You look nice too Lulu."

"Promise to save me another dance when I get back."

He nodded and watched the two blondes head off.

"Business as usual," he thought grabbing a glass of champagne.

_We'll find these tender ways of love  
Impossible to disobey _

Maxie returned to him like she had promised and they would of engaged in a dance however the musicians were taking a break so they found a quiet spot to talk.

"So how have things been the past two days," Maxie asked, "you haven't shown up at the office."

He wanted to tell her it was because being in her presence made him long for her even more however he just smiled.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a tux last minute?"

"You could have called and I could have helped."

He bit his lip. He knew that but that wasn't what was keeping him from her.

"I should be asking why you haven't called me, unless you found another technical guru."

"I haven't needed tec support."

He nodded.

"However I have wanted to call you Damian."

"You have."

She nodded reaching to pull the piece of hair that fell into his eyes away.

He missed the feeling of her hands in his hair and smiled.

"I have and..."

"Maxie," Kate said.

Maxie nodded to her boss and apologized once more wondering why Kate insisted she bring a date when all she was doing that night was keeping them away from each other.  
_  
_

_One day she'll love me_

Spinelli watched as Maxie was mingling with some young man who by his looks he could only assume was a model or some blue blood investor that she was flirting with. Though he would like to use the term networking as it sat better in his stomach which was feeling woozy. He had only had one glass of champagne but feared that was all it would take.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, Lulu.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded.

_One day he'll say I love you_

Maxie stood there listening to this young model babble on about this shoot and that location and she wondered if she herself sounded that superficial. Tapping her foot in boredom she looked around to see if he was still around and he was soon spotted.

"That slut," Maxie thought in seeing Lulu and Spinelli talking in the corner of the room.

The model had somehow moved in this time span and Kate was looking at Maxie.

"I'm sorry, I know this is business but I had no right to keep you from your date."

"Huh."

"You're off the clock, have fun."

"Fun," she thought, "she lost him again to Lulu how was that fun."

_And I will love her  
Until the moment  
Our hearts stop beating  
And we are light_

"So," he asked, "have you returned for good again."

"What were you and Lulu talking about?"

"You actually."

"Was she spinning stories about what I've done because she is no angel?"

"Actually Lulu was just telling me how what did she say...organic we looked on the dance floor."

"She did."

"Yes, she even said that she's noticed we bring out the best in each other. But that if you hurt me you would be a dead woman."

Maxie had to laugh at that last comment as the music played again.

"You owe me a dance," she said putting out her hand and their bodies moved in time with the music.

Somehow through their dance they found themselves on the patio outside the ballroom.

Looking up at the starry sky Maxie thought it was something out of a fairytale and the only thing that needed to happen now was for her handsome prince to give her that magical kiss.

As if he read her mind as the song ended and their bodies were flush against each other he leaned in and she finally took him in by way of taste.

Pulling back from his sweet kiss he gently whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

**THE END**


	16. Our House

**Our House**

_Ok this is yet another Spixie one shot (duh) and is being done for Lindsay's 'Firsts' Challenge Opposite Attraction..._

_I don't own GH just my fluffy idea.._

* * *

If someone told Maxie Jones that she and Damian Spinelli would become best friends she would have laughed in their faces back then, however now it had seemed just right.

She was sitting on a bench looking out at the waterfront when she saw him coming toward her. His messy brown hair covered by a hat allowing her to look into his beautiful yet pained eyes. Moving her hand to smooth the hem in her skirt she looked up.

"Hey Spinelli."

"Does Maximista mind company?"

"Not at all," she said patting the spot next to her inviting him to join her.

Taking a seat he smiled at her.

"It was most fortuitous that the Jackal found you."

"And why is that," Maxie asked giving him a curious glance. Despite the fact that the duo had bonded in clearing Cooper of the accusations that he was the Text Message Killer and avenging Georgie's death among other adventures as the summer heated up they had gotten more distant.

Maxie had been spotted hanging out with a new man and Spinelli was trying to numb the fact that he lost in love again, that plus the fact his PI business was picking up.

"I guess you haven't been getting my voice mail messages."

"I've been having the magazines calls forwarded to my phone, my inbox must have been full, and why are you in trouble."

"No."

"Oh my god Spinelli, you met someone and can use my fashion expertise."

"Something like that," He said. Truthfully he was still very much in love with his friend and didn't want to say anything for the thought of being embarrassed when she rejected him.

"Who is she, no let me guess," Her blue eyes lit up at this as she reached over to the collar of his polo shirt and began to straighten it out of habit, "It's Nadine isn't it, I mean she was your date to the Black and White ball which was like forever ago and I mean Nikolas pretty much kicked her to the curb for that tacky psycho bitch mob princess."

"Yes, the Nobel Prince and the Vixonella stranger things could happen."

Maxie nodded.

"Anyway no, it's not Nadine...it's not any girl, woman in fact."

"I'm intrigued Spinelli spill."

"I've moved out of the penthouse."

"Since when."

"Well this morning the last of my things were taken out of the regrettably pink room and brought to my new place."

"And that place would be."

"You know the apartment building that Sam lives in."

Maxie nodded.

"Well I'm in her building, a few floors up and well, I could use a decorator all right."

"A decorator."

Spinelli nodded while Maxie looked at him like he spouted another head.

"I mean this is the first place that I can honest to goodness call my own and well I want it to feel you know...homey."

"Homey."

Spinelli nodded as Maxie looked at her watch.

"When is good for you Spinelli cause I'm free pretty much all afternoon."

"Now is good."

Maxie smiled pulling a strain of her blond curls behind her ear and looking him over closer. Wondering if it was just her or was Spinelli getting cuter. She looked at the hunter green and navy blue striped polo he had on that accentuated his eyes making them more spectacular then before. His hair, though under a hat at the time seemed to be neater and she could swear those were new jeans he had on. Shaking the thought out of her head she stood up locking eyes with him.

"So do you want to see my new place to inspire you first," he asked.

Maxie shrugged and nodded thinking it would be good to know what she would be working with.

-

Soon they arrived at the apartment building and headed up the elevator to his floor.

"Isn't this nice," he said, "no guards?"

Maxie smiled thinking about all the times she would visit him and would get the third degree as to her presence, especially if Milo was standing guard.

"Yea but what if Jason's enemies..."

"Want to inflict pain on the Jackal."

Maxie nodded.

"Well I'm out of the 'business' and a legitimate PI, plus I got your father the commissioner on speed dial."

"Seriously,"

"Want to see," He said handing her his phone where sure enough Mac Scorpio's number was programmed in.

Stepping into the apartment it looked simple enough. A couch, a coffee table, the entertainment center that used to reside in the pink room, and a small book shelves filled with whatever DVD's and books he had acquired. To the side of the room was a counter that separated the living room and kitchen, a single bar stool against it.

"Down the hall is the bathroom, and my room which is pretty sparse since most of my possessions adorn this room."

"Ok I think I got an idea of what we need, a framed picture here, maybe a lava lamp there."

"Lava lamp..."

"Let me finish."

"Ok."

"Maybe some new sheets for your bed, real silverware and dishes, a pool table or pinball machine or something."

"I like the way Maximista thinks."

Grinning she rested her hand on his shoulder, "why thank you."

He tensed up a bit wondering why she was always doing this. Teasing him, invading his bubble when she only wanted to be friends and nothing more.

--

Initially they planed to head to Wyndoms but somehow Maxie knew that upscale brick-a brack wasn't Spinelli's thing and they found their way to a small shop on the waterfront.

"I think this will be perfect," Maxie said holding out a framed movie poster of some old black and white spy movie that she knew she spotted on his shelf."

"That is wicked; it would look amazing up on my wall."

"Glad you approve."

"Well I'm glad I asked for your help, the Jackal never even knew this place existed, "he said eyeing an old pinball machine and grinning.

"Oh my god Spinelli," Maxie's voice echoed through the room.

Turning around he wondered what kind of treasure she had found. In looking he spotted her holding up some article of clothing.

"Here try it on," She said handing it to him. On closer inspection he realized that it was a leather jacket, it wasn't as expensive as Stone Cold's but it was nice none the less. Putting it on he turned to her.

"So, how do I look?"

"You look hot Spinelli."

"Hot," he said grinning.

"Smoking Hot."

"Well then this is a keeper."

He paid for the poster and the pinball machine as well as a few other odds and ends however she insisted on buying him the jacket and he wasn't going to argue with her on the matter.

--

Getting back to the apartment he placed his poster against the wall and smiled at Maxie.

"I can't believe I never showed you the best part of my new crib."

Maxie smiled.

"Did you just say crib?"

He nodded letting out his hand to hers and leading her out on the balcony.

"Man this is an amazing view Spinelli."

"I know, so much more inspiring then the pink room ever was."

Placing her arm around him once more she smiled.

"Spinelli, have you ever thought about what it would be like if we met up in another time."

_He laughed sinking into a daydream..._

_Looking across the playground he spotted a young blonde girl sitting on the swings giggling at some private joke only she could hear. She was dressed in a pink sundress with shimmering blue eyes and pig tales in her hair. He approached and let out a small cough. He watched as the blonde girl hopped off the swing, landing on her knees in the muddy grass beginning to cry._

_"Don't cry blonde one," he said._

_Looking up the blonde girl looked into his beautiful blue-green eyes that seemed wise beyond his years. His messy brown hair was all over the place and he had on a grey and black t-shirt and baggy plaid shorts, a fashion disaster._

_"A-are you hurt," he asked kneeling beside her._

_"N-no, but my dress, it's ruined."_

_He looked at the grass stain smear on her dress and smiled._

_"It's not ruined."_

_"Easy for you to say, you're a fashion disaster."_

_"I most certainly am not," he pouted._

_Suddenly she began to giggle._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You."_

_"I the Jackal."_

_"The Jackal," she said with a strait face._

_"Yes, I'm the Jackal and you are."_

_"Maxie," She said putting out her hand as he helped her up._

_"Maxie," he muttered as he slowly snapped back to reality._

"Yea huh," she said as she rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Well I almost forgot, I've been meaning to tell you something all day."

He looked into her eyes full of wonderment.

"You know that guy I've been seeing."

"Yea."

"Well I'm not...seeing him I mean..."

Spinelli looked at her.

"Your not."

"No, he just wasn't my type...yea I know what your thinking there is something wrong with me."

"Wasn't thinking that."

"It's just that...well."

She placed her hands gently on his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. It wasn't like the time on the stakeout, or when she was thanking him or trying to piss Lulu off. No this was a real honest to goodness kiss. Pulling back he blinked to make sure it was for real.

"Spinelli, I think I'm falling for you and it scares me."

"If I were to tell you I the Jackal have been falling for you since the time we were trapped in the sewers would you laugh."

"Well I wouldn't say I wasn't surprised."

"So, what happens now, do we date, I'm kind of new at this."

"We could start by ordering a pizza and looking online for paint swatches," Maxie said pulling out her phone, "build on that you know..."

He nodded re entering the apartment with a spring in his step.

"I've got to do something make yourself comfortable I'll be right back."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched him leave heading to the fridge and pulling out two orange sodas before calling the pizza place.

A few moments later he re-emerged. His hat removed and his hair brushed dressed in the dress shirt she bought him that day he was caught naked in the canary matched with the jacket.

"Wow you look all dressed up for just pizza and a DVD."

"What can I say, Maximista inspires."

Grinning he came over and planted a kiss on her lips. This was the first time that he initiated a kiss and he knew that it would not be the last.

--

**THE END**

_Ok I had 3 firsts, Spinelli's first place of his own, the fantasy first meeting, and the first kiss Spinelli initiates_


	17. Six Times

**Six Times**

Another one-shot

* * *

As her eyelids began to get heavey she began to shake the figure next to her awake thinking how this wasn't the way she planed her night, makeing sure Spinelli stayed consios, no she had planed on staying at the office for another hour or so before retireing to her house to soak in a nice warm bubble bath, this was, until Spinelli showed up asking for advice. She began to shrug him off when she realized the last few times Spinelli wanted to talk she was rather bitchy so she put her calls to voicemal and let him tell her all about it.

It was about Sonny.

And Speak of the devel the godfather showed up. Spinelli was only trying to help, giving his two cents on the matter when Sonny went ape shit throwing him against the wall.

She was told to go, take him with her, make sure he was okay and that was exactly what she planed to do.

Helping him into his car she debated on takeing him back to Jason's but knew the idea of her spending the night in his Pink Room would not be a good thing so instead she made her way back to her place.

Making her way to her room she looked over to him.

"Are you dizzy," she asked which was obviously rhetorical cause she could see it for herself.

"The Jackal's balance is a tad off kilter."

Placeing her hand on his shoulder peroing him up she lead him to the room telling him how she wished she payed more attention back when she vaulenteered at the hospital so she could be able to take better care of him. He then inquired as to why they were at her place so she decided to inform him of her earlier thought.

"I stayed the night at jason's house, my dad would have a stroke, so you're just going to have to stay here."

He looked at her with a cluless look in his eyes making sure he wasn't totally loosing it.

"Here."

She smiled reassureing him she would take care of him leading him over to her bed making sure she was comfortable.

Pulling a strain of hair begind her ear she smiled at him trying to be hospitable and a good care giver asking if he wanted anything.

"The jackal is most contented at the moment."

She nodded as he thanked her for the gesture. Looking at his bruse that was now beginning to turn all shades of purple she knelt beside him.

"Spinelli, look into my eyes. Ok, your pupils are evenly dilated, which probably means you don't have a concussion so far."

They then began to talk about the situation that lead them to where they were now. Looking over to him she cocked a small smile.

"Why do you look so tense?."

Truth was he was a bit unnerved at the moment lyeing there in Maxie's bed so he simply muttered...

"Perhaps a touch of posttraumatic stress?." Hopeing that she's buy it however she simply violated his bubble even further.

"Here, you should try to relax. Scoot forward," She began to give him a back rub and butter him up by going on and on about how brave he was to stand up to Sonny like he did.

When the massage was done she informed him he deserved pampering and she was his for the night before telling him she'd be right back.

-

Returning into the room she looked at him thanking god that he was still up. Placeing a cold compress on his face she asked, "Does that hurt?."

"Perhaps a twinge of discomfort."

She sighed placeing her hand on his cheek, "Spinelli, you're in pain. I'm sorry, but your pupils look normal, and you don't have a fever, and you're not throwing up, so if you're ok for the next 24 hours, you probably don't have a concussion."

They bantered some more, Maxie telling Spinelli he was brave, Spinelli telling Maxie she was a good care giver.  
" You need to relax," she said a few minutes later, "and I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."

As she made her way to the door his voice rang out.

"Is -- is Maximista intending on sleeping with the jackal, as it were?."

She smiled.

" Yeah, of course. Remember, the first 24 hours are the danger zone for a concussion. I have to stay with you the whole night."

She left the room to change and hoped that he was okay alone again.

A few more minutes passed and she returned to see his eyes closed.

"No Spinelli," she said making her way to the bed looking over into her eyes.

"Maximista, where am I."

"Your in my bed remember, you might have a concussion I need to take care of you."

He smiled his goofy grin and she wondered if he was daydreaming of her yet again as she reached over and removed his over shirt.

"Maximista what are you doing."

"Making you comfortable."

He nodded as why was he to arugue and allowed her to strip him down to his boxer shorts.

Once she got him dressed he began to blush a bit.

"It's not like I haven't seen you actually naked before."

He smiled remembering the day at the cannery.

"Ok," Maxie said, "we need to make sure you are up."

"But doesn't the Maximista need her beauty rest."

"Your well being is more important."

"The Jackal is greatly moved."

"Ok so what do you want to do first."

He looked at her as she got out of bed and slid over a small table and pulled a box on it.

"What is this."

Reaching under the bed she pulled out a box labled Scrabble.

"A little stimulation of the mind."

"This is going to be fun."

About an hour or so later Spinelli looked at the boad.

"The Jackal is most impressed at the Maximista's vocabulary."

"Confession Spinelli, since I got the job with Kate I've been studying the dictionary."

"Seriously."

Maxie nodded closeing up the game and putting it back. Looking up she saw him asleep again.

"No Spinelli not again."

She shook him a few times and his eyes opened.

"I passed out again didn't I."

Maxie nodded.

"That's the second time, it better not happen again."

"The Jackal's word is his bond."

Maxie smiled glad she had a friend like Spinelli. Looking at the clock she had an evil glint in her eyes as she reached her cell.

"Good it's still early."

"What is the Maximista doing prey tell."

"I thought I'd be considerate and call Jason so he didn't worry."

"Stone cold doesn't have to know, this can be our little secret."

She nodded.

"Our little secret."

He dosed again.

"Spinelli," she shook him.

"I broke my promice."

"That was the third time, I can tell it's going to be a long night."

"I promice I'll make it up to you."

"how."

"Coffee my treat."

"Not that proice I know you'll keep...so what now."

"What now what."

"What now to distract you."

Spinelli could think of allot of things that would distract him.

"I know," she said, "tell me about yourself."

"You wish to know more about the Jackal."

"Yea, I mean you know all about me and I barely know anything like you, it's like you came out of thin air."

"It's complicated."

"Life is complicated."

"Change of subject please Maximista, do you have a radio, perhaps music might be a pleasant distraction."

Maxie nodded flipping on her clock radio accidently knocking down the photo album next to it.

"Ok what misic do you...Spinelli."

His eyes snapped open as he gave her an apologetic look.

"Oops," she said noticing her book on the floor, "let me pick this up please don't pass out for time number five."

He nodded and sure enough when she sat back up she saw his face smileing back.

"Hey you, see I told you."

Messing with his hair she grined.

"You did."

"So, what is the book."

"It's nothing, just old photos."

"Of you and Georgie."

"Amoung other things yes."

"Care to show the Jackal."

Maxie nodded and flipped the book open.

It was another hour gone by and Spinelli still hadn't passed out which was a good sign however she was teary and he knew why.

"it will be okay."

"I know, I still miss her."

"The Jackal misses her too he said resting his head on her shoulder and passing out for time number five. Instead of shakeing him odd Maxie out of nowhere turned her head and placed a gentle kiss on his cheak. Like a sleeping princess in the fairytales she read as a child his eyes flurttered open.

"Did you just."

"Yea, it felt right," Maxie said slideing over the TV from the corner and moveing it over to their eyeline.

Flipping on TCM there was some old detective movie.

"Perfect," Maxie said lyeing back on the bed relaxing.

Turning over the movie was over and the clock read 2 AM. Looking at him his eyes were closed and she siged. Six times, this was the sixth time and she was rather exausted. She shook him awake and they began to watch the next movie that was on, some old musical before drifting off to sleep.

THE END


	18. Closure

**Closure**

_OK this is my latest Flash Fic for the Opposite Attraction Challenge and may or may not be my last new Spixie centric fic for a while..._

_**PROMPT: Friendship**_

* * *

He looked at his watch which read nearly 5 PM. He looked around Kelly's waiting to see if she would arrive. She had finally agreed to go out on a real date with him and he was for the moment on cloud nine. He had the whole night planed; they'd grab a bite then head into the park to watch a movie under the stars. Suddenly his phone rang pulling him out of his thoughts. Looking at the caller ID he recognized it as her number.

"Hello."

"Spinelli, I need to talk to you, can you come to the office."

He wondered if she forgot about their date and he longed to remind her but feared he would sound desperate so he simply said.

"I'm on my way."

--

Making his way from the diner to the Metro Court where the office for Crimson was head he walked off the elevator to see her looking just as beautiful as ever shuffling files on her desk.

Looking up from her work she spotted him and was pleasantly surprised. He wasn't in his usual skater boy attire and his hair was fairly neat. Looking at his kaki dress pants and green polo that made his eyes sparkle she smiled.

"You look nice, I'm sorry to ruin your plans but Lulu called in the there is a deadline and..."

"Your forgot huh."

"Forgot, forgot what."

"Our date tonight."

"Date, huh I thought it was just dinner at Kelly's we can do that some other time..."

He was crushed, he thought he was making progress but in fact he was still invisible.

"Maximista I need to say something to you."

Maxie looked up at hearing the seriousness in his tone.

"What do you need to say?"

"You know how you once asked me how I couldn't see that your wise and beautiful sister liked me."

"Yea..."

"Look in the mirror."

"Huh,"

"Tonight, it was more then just some dinner, I th- I Damian Spinelli wanted to take you Maxie Jones on a date, a real honest to goodness date."

"A date...why..."

He looked at her.

"Oh..."

She sighed pushing a file to the opposite side of the desk.

"You are...god I'm such an idiot."

"No, your not, I mean I'm a looser and a wimp and can never compare to guys like Johnny and..."

"No don't Spinelli let me talk."

He nodded remembering Stone Colds sage advice to listen.

"Spinelli you are an amazingly amazing guy it's just."

"Just."

"You are my friend, my best friend in fact and really the only one to put up with all my crap since Georgie. I wish things could have been different you two would have been so perfect for each other but you and me..."

"Come from two different worlds..."

"Well I wasn't going to say that...anyway we've come along way but I just can't see us as well an US you understand."

Spinelli nodded sadly.

"It's not you Spinelli it's me, I mean like I said you are brave and smart and funny and though you lack in the confidence department any girl would be lucky to have a man like you."

He smiled.

"For real."

"For real, in fact if you need help I could make a few calls and set you up..."

"That won't be necessary."

"Anyway I know Lulu gave you that whole we can only be friends' speech last summer and she pretty much neglected you until it was an opportune time but I'm not Lulu."

"You've said this before."

"I know but I want to let you know, you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me Spinelli and maybe down the road things may work in your favor and we can be a couple."

"You think so."

Maxie smiled messing with his hair.

"I know so."

She winked.

"In the meantime you are stuck with me and my issues weather you want to be or not."

He let out a half smile and nodded.

'So then I guess the date is off."

"Not really, if you can help me with my computer problem so I can finish up then maybe we can grab a bite together your treat."

Nodding he stretched out the muscles in his hands to get to work thinking that he might of lost a potential girlfriend but in his place gained someone who to him was also his first real friend and weather there was a benefit along the way or if the road was simply platonic she would forever be in his life and for that he was grateful

--

The End

Man I teared up a bit writing this but this is how I HOPE Guza writes Spinelli and Maxie moving on instead of just making Maxie 'Skank' out and just 'force' Spinelli onto Sam or Leyla like spurmers suggest


	19. The Bachelor

**The Bachelor**

_Ok I know my last post said that was going to be my last Spixie piece (Especially as I'm dangling into the Leyla/Spinelli pool) I won the last 'flash fic' challenge Opposite Attraction so since I was the one to pick the prompt I thought why not AU/AR...this was a word count challenge with the only stipulations being it was 500-5000 words and was Alternate Universe/Reality...I don't own GH but I hope you enjoy_

* * *

"What is it about Damian Spinelli that makes women go weak in the knees?"

Maxie Jones sat cross-legged against the couch of her apartment notebook propped in hand drumming her pen on the side of her coffee table looking across at her best friend and roommate Leyla Mir.

"Well," she said as she picked up a piece of sushi and popped it into her mouth, "maybe it's his smile, his eyes, the fact that he's insanely gorgeous take your pick. I mean it's no wonder your magazine picked him as the hottest bachelor."

"Yea don't remind me."

"Ok, something's up, spill girl."

"Well Kate gave me my first real assignment."

"What no more cat fashion shows or High School Musicals."

"Nope, I was assigned to write a feature on Damian Spinelli, New York's hottest young bachelor."

"You should be celebrating not sounding so miserable."

"Leyla, he's just going to be some arrogant pretty boy who is just looking for more exposure. He's going to probably butter me up with complements, wine me, dine me, and take me to bed."

"I'll do the interview if you want."

"Trust me, if you looked even a bit like me I'd say go for it."

"Kate sent a picture."

Maxie nodded.

"Just don't let your resentment get in the way."

Maxie smiled as she headed into her room.

-

The following day she was glad that Leyla was gone cause she knew her roommate would make her pick out one of her more smuttier dresses however Maxie wanted to be the professional she was as she slipped on a simple black cocktail dress and fixed her blonde curls before she left.

Meanwhile across town Damian Spinelli was sitting at the hotel bar waiting for his interviewer. He was for lack of a better term perfect. At the ripe old age of 22 he had honed his technological skills in starting his own security company and making millions.

As Maxie entered the hotel bar she spotted him right away. His designer suit, sandy brown hair falling slightly in his deep blue green eyes.

"Mr. Spinelli."

"Please call me Damian."

"Damian it is, I'm..."

"Miss Jones from Crimson right."

"I'd prefer Maxie."

He smiled flashing his perfectly white teeth at her.

"Your cuter then I thought."

She blushed a bit as she sat down.

"So," he said, "can I get you a drink to start?"

"So you can get me drunk."

"Of coarse not, just thought it would be the nice thing to do."

"Well then sure I'd love a drink."

He smiled that smile again and let out a laugh that melted her just knowing he was going to drive her mad.

-

After talking for what seemed like hours she was learning that he wasn't just another pretty face, how up until he started his company and made enough for a personal stylist he was a real dork.

"So now you're a dork in designer cloths."

"Pretty much, I mean never in a million years would I of dreamed being voted the hottest young bachelor in New York by Crimson magazine."

"Man I was so wrong about you, thinking you were some arrogant playboy just wanting to take me to bed."

"Well my suite is upstairs but we'd have to make it quick cause I have another date."

"I see, keeping options open."

"Not exactly."

He grinned as two women entered the bar. One was a young Hispanic woman in her early twenties and the other was a young brown haired brown eyed girl of about six or seven. She wondered if the younger girl was his kid.

"Uncle Damian," she shrieked running over to him.

"Krissy," he said picking up the girl and giving her a hug. Looking at the other women Maxie assumed that that was the nanny.

"Your niece," she said as she smiled.

"My mother gave me up as a child for my safety and dropped me off with an old family friend of hers. I referred to her as my granny even though she was more like my adoptive mother. As I got older I tracked down my aunt and met her and her daughter Krissy, or rather Kristina who by the way was named after my mother."

"She's adorable."

He grinned.

"So, now you understand why I can't possibly hook up with you tonight."

"Tonight, so if the interview was another day you would have been all for sex."

She cocked her head to the side grinning at him.

"I would have defiantly taken sex under consideration," he said chuckling, "but only if we like totally bonded or we got really really drunk. I'm more for the meaningful relationships then one niters."

"Which is why you are a confirmed bachelor."

"Probably, anyway ice cream isn't out of the question; care to join me and Krissy."

"I'm in, it's a date."

He grinned his killer grin once more as the nanny and little girl came in.

As she watched the nanny hand the girl off to the young man Maxie felt all warm and fuzzy inside thinking that she was wrong. Damian Spinelli wasn't the stuck up brat she thought he was and although she knew she probably wouldn't be the woman to tie him down she knew there was definitely some possibilities.

--

THE END


	20. The Rouse

**The Rouse**

_Another brief Spixie fic please do enjoy...don't own GH just my crazy thoughts_

* * *

Standing by the roulette table at the Haunted Star he felt a rush of adrenaline come over him. Sure this was simply a charade which started out as a personal social experiment but was egged on by the fact that he had charmed Kate Howard's rival Giselle and he was using this con to help publicize the fashionista's magazine which would in turn further his beloved's career which at the time he thought it was win win.

He watched as the citizens of the small town all seemed to show up watching him, judging him dressed in his designer suit speaking in his Australian accent, being 'Damian' if only for one evening.

Ric, Johnny, Lulu...he was mentally trying to decide who made the best WTF face. Then there was the Lovely Leyla who entered and too played along, telling Giselle how he was an incredible dancer. Brushing her lips against his cheek he silently pondered how maybe had the timing been different if they could have had something. Shaking the idea out of his mind he proceeded to blow on Giselle's chips for luck keeping his perfect composure all the while.

Taking a sip of his drink mentally praying to the gods and goddesses that he'd keep it down Jax and Kate arrived telling him that it was getting late and that they should call it a night.

He looked at them thinking that they were not his parents though even he admitted that his newly created alter could easily be the progeny of the fashionista and the white knight. Pouting he let out a small smile.

"But the night is still young, somewhere..." he said.

Kate and Jax looked from the young man who they thought was clearly over his head to each other and smiled telling him that they could stay at the casino a little while longer.

Smiling like a couple of teenagers Giselle and Damian began to play some more when the footsteps of familiar heels filled his ears.

Maxie entered the casino and caught a glimpse of him. Sure she had seen him dressed up in a suit before as she mentally listed the moments in her head:

There was Lucky and Liz's second wedding, The Black and White Ball, Georgie's Funeral, that time at the cannery...and yet this time was different, he had a glow of sorts to him.

"Ah the beautiful Maxie," he said in his accent still spot on despite the butterflies in his stomach.

Turning to Giselle he smiled.

"I don't know if you've met Kate's first assistant yet."

"We had a run in."

He smiled.

"Well all I can say is good things about her, she is brilliant at what she is doing for Crimson and I wouldn't be surprised if she made a splash in the fashion world all her own one of these days."

Maxie listened to him gush on and on about her in his seductive accent and could tell she was grinning goofily at the situation. Biting her lip she decided two could play at this game. Placing her arm gently around him causing his posture to straighten up she smiled.

"Damian you're too kind but there is no way that I could ever compare myself to Giselle or Kate."

"I keep telling you not to sell yourself short, you're beautiful and smart and..."

She just wanted to kiss him right there but instead she just smiled.

"Enough with the complements."

"Well then," he said winking, "what do you want."

"Well you could be a gentleman and buy me a drink, I'm parched."

He nodded and snapped his fingers ordering her a drink.

-

Ever since Maxie showed up he was on a roll, winning in almost every game he played wondering what he was going to do with all these winnings. He looked over to Maxie and smiled.

"Seems like you're my good luck charm for the evening Miss Jones."

As he spoke he gently brushed his hand behind her neck with great composure sending chills down both parties' spines.

"I think there is time for one more game; Maxie would you like to place the final bet."

"I think I'm going to go with 13."

"Why 13 if I may be so bold as to ask, why the number is notorious for being unlucky."

"Luck has a way of changing," she said grinning thinking about how both her and he were most unlucky when it came to matters of the heart.

The wheel spun round and round until finally it began to slow.

"13" was yelled out causing Maxie to squeal.

"We won," she leaned over and kissed his cheek without any thought secretly wishing he would have turned so that she could accidentally touch his lips.

Giselle turned to Kate and smiled.

"Kate you have yourself one heck of a circle of friends in this town," Giselle said as Kate rolled her eyes silently cursing the fact that Spinelli had messed up her magazine before it even launched.

"I mean Damian is such a charmer and your assistant Miss Jones has a good head on her shoulders, now if only your other assistant showed as much drive."

Kate nodded knowing that Lulu only was keeping her job to further her grudge with Maxie which was getting on her nerves.

"Anyway what I'm trying to say is that I will gladly advertise Crimson in the next issue of Couture."

Kate smiled and thanked her frienemy in fashion before Jax escorted her out of the casino. The older of the two women sighed and looked at the young man.

"Thank god we dodged that bullet."

He smiled.

"It was nothing, nothing at all," he said still in character.

"You can cut the act now Spinelli."

Looking at the two women he felt like Cinderella when the clock struck twelve as he was about to transform from the suave man about town back to the nerdy best friend. Dropping the accent but keeping his cool and talking in a calm bassier voice then usual he nodded.

"Yes Miss Howard."

"You know you don't have to be so formal, you can call me Kate."

"Kate it is, anyway I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize frankly if you or rather 'Damian' didn't show up when you did the deal probably would of gone sour."

He nodded and smiled.

"Kate, I think I'm going to walk Spinelli home if that's ok."

Kate nodded lingering around the casino hoping that Sonny would on the off chance show up as

Spinelli and Maxie left.

Walking on the docks moments later Maxie stopped him.

"What were you doing back there?"

"Doing."

"You know, trying to be mini Jax and buttering up Giselle...Lulu put you up to it so she could look good didn't she."

"No one put me up to it as it were, no, I just thought that I could turn myself into a man that would be worthy of your attention."

She gave him a look.

"You once asked me why I didn't see the way Georgie felt."

Maxie nodded and it clicked, Spinelli has fallen for her and she had been giving his advances the brush off and what was worse gushing about Federico and Johnny and countless others without any regard to him.

"You like me Spinelli don't you."

He nodded.

"God I'm an idiot."

"No, just preoccupied with your own secret pains and the fast paced world of fashion."

Maxie giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, everything, Spinelli I kind of am falling for you too."

"ME me or this other more suave sophisticated and dare I say devastatingly handsome me."

"Well I could do with the poise composure and sharp wardrobe of Damian however I would miss my sweet and sensitive and quirkily charming best friend the Jackal."

"What if I could be all that, I mean with all my winnings I can easily build a rather fashionable wardrobe, well with your help of course?"

"Of course."

"And I can be less rambely and more poised and confident yet still keep to my jackaly roots, the prefect accessory to the Maximista."

She smiled and locked her icy blue eyes into his deep ocean colored ones that were particularly blue under the moonlight.

Smiling they leaned into each other and kissed with such a fiery passion that they knew that this was going to be something spectacular.

--

_The End..._


	21. How Far We'Ve Come Part 1

**How Far We've Come**

_Ok this is the third (and final??) part of my fluff series which includes the pieces Adventures in Babysitting and Chocolates and Chick Flicks. Like those two it will be a three part story. I don't own GH (wish I did) just like to borrow Spixie to play with every now and then...enjoy_

_

* * *

_

Six months, six months, saying it over and over in her mind she still was in shock. Looking down at her calendar seeing a particular mid September day, that day circled in red pen she smiled thinking back to the comedy of errors of a first date she shared with Damian Spinelli. SPINELLI, who knew that he of all people would turn out to be her prince charming? Sure they had ups and down what couple didn't and yet they were happy and in love which was more then they could say for many people in the small town they lived in. And it was more then the jump from friends to lovers that had changed in this time, their career status changed as well. Maxie who had been working at the Hotel Boutique had since traded up for a job as editorial assistant to Kate Howard while Spinelli had got a job as an analyst at an accounting firm or something when he wasn't on a case as Jackal PI. Still looking at the calendar she reflected on how far they had come...

_May-_

_He had entered the Crimson office with his trademark goofy grin and his hands nervously playing with the straps of his messenger bag._

"_Greetings," he said thinking that though they were a couple for two months now he still didn't know what to call her._

_She simply smiled._

"_Hey you, what brings you here?"_

"_I just wanted to inform you I got my first real case."_

"_Spinelli," she squealed getting up and embracing him, "That is amazing."_

"_I'm just saddened I won't be here to see your smile for the next few days."_

_She got a devious twinkle in her eye._

"_What are you plotting?"_

"_You'll see," she said grabbing his cell and snapping a picture of herself. "Now I'll always be with you," she said handing him back the phone._

_He let out a chuckle as he kissed her cheek._

_--_

He thought it was just a summer fling that she'd bet bored and fall for a stereotypical hunk and abandon her quirky friend for being a nuisance, a waste of space and yet today was their six month anniversary and here he was in the jewelry department of Wyndoms.

--

_July-_

_They were sitting inside the Quartermaine boathouse as she lied out a blanket._

"_Are you sure Lulu isn't going to chew us out for being here."_

"_Well even though it's her step monsters property the boathouse is a public area, I did call her though and she said it was ok."_

_Maxie smiled beginning to strip down until all she had on was her pink bikini while he pulled off his shirt causing her to stare at him._

"_Wow Spinelli."_

_He looked confused._

"_Wow what."_

_Gently brushing her hand across his bare chest she looked into his soft blue green eyes and smiled._

"_It's just I didn't know you were so..."_

_He grinned._

"_I do it for you."_

_She gave him an inquisitive look._

"_Me."_

"_I need to keep up with those models you hang with."_

"_Most of them are gay anyways."_

_He nodded getting a mischievous look in his eyes as he leaned over and picked her up and carried her to the cool lake gently tossing her in._

"_You're evil," she said splashing him._

_Jumping in he kissed her._

"_I know."_

--

She began to make a list on the side of the napkin as to what she needed to make the evening special. She got Mike to allow her to use the diner that evening to prepare a special dinner to celebrate the occasion. Suddenly her cell rang and upon recognizing the ring tone picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey dearest Maxie Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary to you too Mian."

"So I hope you don't have plans," he said feeling the box in his pocket.

"I kind of do."

"The glacial one does know what today is."

"It's not fashion stuff."

"Well can you."

"Reschedule, no just be at Kelly's at seven and dress nice."

"Someone has an agenda."

"You know you love me Mian."

"That I do Bad Blonde One."

"So seven."

"It's a date."

"And not a moment too soon."

"Not a moment too soon, I love you Maxie."

"I love you too."

--

**TBC**


	22. How Far We've Come Part 2

**_How Far We've Come_**

_Ok this is the third (and final??) part of my fluff series which includes the pieces Adventures in Babysitting and Chocolates and Chick Flicks. Like those two it will be a three part story. I don't own GH (wish I did) just like to borrow Spixie to play with every now and then...enjoy_

* * *

After hanging up the phone Maxie felt kind of bad. She woderd if Spinelli had something big planed for the evening, like finaly getting a reservation to that bistro he tried to take her to six months ago. Take her to someplace lavish where he could show her off on his arm and point the her saying that's my girlfriend making both of them feel special. Definatly something classier then a quazi home cooked mean at Kelly's. simply smileing at the thought she packed up her things and headed out to do some shopping and bring her dress and make up bag over so that she could look presentable.

Entering the hotel he had a spring in his step even though his plans for the evening were crushed. Maxie had some plan up her sleave and he couldn't wait to see it. Sticking his hand in his jeans pocked and feeling the soft velvet of the box he smiled thinking to himself that he too could be full of surprises. It was then he saw his boss and new mentaur.

"So tonight's the big night," Jasper Jacks said smileing at the young man who grinned.

"That it is, six months I'm still in shock."

"Six months is a long time for a relationship here in town I know, so anyways I have the restaurant all set."

"Cansel it, Maxie has other plans."

"Put your still planning on."

He smiled picking up the box.

"Yea."

He opened the box and the contents smiled under the lighting.

"I think she'll love it... anyway does Mac know what you are doing."

"The commissioner was a bit taken by surprise at first but then warmed up realizeing Maxie is a grown woman plus I make her happy."

"Well then I think she'll love it, tell me what her reaction is okay."

"I most defiantly will," he said smileing and heading in the elevator to make his way up to his office.

Swipeing his pass key he placed the box on his desk and looked over to the photograph sitting on his desk of him in a pair of kakis with a pale blue dress shirt and white suit jacket while she was in a lilac sundress her hair a mass of curls. Sighing he thought back to that verry moment...

_It was June and they were standing in a small garden watching Robin, Maxie's cousin getting married to Dr. Patrick Drake. He and Maxie were together now three months though they had yet to came out as a couple to their friends decideing the first few months to keep a low profile and make people still think they were friends so that they could establish careers with minimal pressure._

_Holding her hand he looked into her eyes._

"_I think I'm ready for more pressure Maximista."_

_She smiled._

"_I'm ready too," she whispered walking over to the photographer, "excuse me can you take a few shots of me and my boyfriend."_

_All eyes turned on her._

"_Yes you heard right Spinelli is my boyfriend we've been secretly dateing for the past three months."_

_Mac gave them a death glare._

"_Daddy it's not like you didn't suspect it."_

"_Well yea I suspected it," Mac said, "I just didn't want it to be true, I mean he's a mobster."_

"_With all do respect Comissioner sir I was never in the direct line when I was involved with Stone Cold."_

"_Wait was."_

"_This was exactly why the Maxie and I didn't want to tell you, we wanted to wait until I was officially done with Stone Cold's world."_

"_Dad he's moved into his own place and is honeinh his skills by not only working as a PI but he just got an annalist job at some accounting firm that Jasper Jacks owns."_

_Mac just looked between the young man and his daughter._

"_We'll finish this tonight young lady, and Spinelli I'm watching you."_

_He nodded as Mac walked away._

_Grinning he looked into her blue eyes._

"_I've been waitinh to do this for months," he said leaning in and makeinh out with her as the camera flashed._

--

Entering the home she still regrettably shared with her stepfather Maxie placed her grocery bags on the counter and headed into her room to look into hwe closet. Despite all her planning she didn't think anything she owned was good enough for Spinelli on this occasion. Going through the dresses she owned she found sexy yet sophisticated black cocktale dress that Kate gave her after a shoot a few weeks back smileing.

"Too perfect."

Pulling the dress off the hanger she smiled picking up the right lipstick and eye makeups and putting them into her makeup bag before making her way back downstairs.

"I see you did the shopping."

"I kind of didn't, this is for my dinner tonight."

"Right, the anniversary thing."

"Yea I mean I know it's just macaroni and cheese and slice and bake cookies but hey I'm kind of doing the macaroni at least from scratch see no blue box."

Mac nodded.

"Anyways I'll be out late but you know tomorrow if you want I'll go get grocerys for you."

"No, that's fine."

"Ok well then I love you," Maxie said giving her father a hug as she gathered her shopping bags and her cloths and made her way back to the diner.

--

Leaveing the hotel and his office he made his way to his place which was another difference then before. He had moved out of Casa De Stone Cold shortly before going public with his relationship.

He decided to take a nice long shower before he made his way to the diner. He had it all planed out, he was going to wear his black suit with the cream colored dress shirt she loved so much, no tie it wasn't that formle heck he was thinking of leaveing the top few buttons undone. He would stop and pick her up floweres, daisies to be exact and a single red rose. He knew she would think his gesture would be over the top in which he would propmptly tell her it was their six month anniversary and they'd banter a bit, kiss and he'd pop his question. Steping out of the shower he checked his cell and was relieved he had no messages. It would have been just his luck he would get a case that night of all nights. Everything though was clicking into place as he got ready.

--

Maxie melted the chease onto the freshly boiled pasta and placed the cookies in the oven and made her way into the diners restroom slipping on her dress fixing her hair and make up. It was almost seven and she wanted things to be perfect.

After getting all fixed up she headed into the kitchen and pulled out the cookies which were baked to a golden brown and began to pour drinks when there was a knock on the door.

Looking out the glass she squinted to see the figure under the moonlight.

Smileing she unlocked the door and looked at him smileing as she took the folwers in his hand.

"Aww you shouldn't have."

He simply smiled leaning over ang giving her a kiss.

--

**TBC**


	23. How Far We've Come Part 3

**How Far We've Come**

_Ok this is the third (and final??) part of my fluff series which includes the pieces Adventures in Babysitting and Chocolates and Chick Flicks. Like those two it will be a three part story. I don't own GH (wish I did) just like to borrow Spixie to play with every now and then...enjoy_

* * *

After puling back she gave him a loving smile removing one of the daisies from the bouquet and placing it in her hair before heading into the back to place the rest of the arrangement in a vase. When she returned he was leaning against the jukebox with a devilish grin on his lips.

"Fairest Maxie you look astonishing this evening."

She gave a littler twirl.

"In what this old thing."

"The models didn't do it justice."

She smiled.

"And what about you looking all amazing."

"Well you did tell the Jackal to dress nice," he said as she leaned over to brush his collar with her hands, "so anyway what is the surprise."

"Ta da."

He looked around.

"I cooked you an anniversary dinner."

He smiled. She had cooked before numerous times within these six months. Grilled Cheese here TV Dinners there. She was no Rachael Ray but to him her concoctions were exquisite.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I just assumed you would want to be waited on hand and foot like you so deserve."

"Well then you don't know me at all," she said reaching to the counter to pick up two champagne flutes of Orange Soda.

"Nectar of the Gods."

"What else is there," she said raising her glass, "to us."

"To us."

Clinking glasses she motioned for him to sit before she returned with the macaroni and cheese.

"It's not much," she said as she joined them at the table to eat.

-

After a silence brought on by the two of them savoring the meal he looked into her blue eyes as he took a sip of his soda.

"Are you sure that you didn't cheat and use a box, I won't think anything less of you."

"Why does it taste like the box?"

He just sat in silence.

"Cause it's not, I boiled the pasta myself, ok so the cheese isn't all fresh it's that processed stuff that comes in a jar but..."

"I like it."

She smiled glad that he did.

-

Through the meal she watched as his hand would nervously fidget inside his pocket. He had a habit of flailing his hands but it lately seemed that it mostly happened when he was nervous. She feared he was going to tell her it was over, because good things couldn't last for her. It had to be Lulu; though the other blonde seemed to accept them Maxie always knew she still held a spark for him.

"Mian something is on your mind," she said in a sweet tone.

He loved it the best when she called him Mian or Damian as opposed to Spinelli and yet at this same time he could sense worry in her voice. Throwing back the rest of his soda in one gulp he looked at her.

"I know we said no gifts."

"This is why the flowers were already way too much."

"Consider the flowers to you like this dinner is to me."

Maxie nodded.

"Anyways it's not about that it's about this."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the long black velvet box and watched her eyes light up. Opening the box he got down on one knee.

"Oh my god."

"Maxie, these past six months you have helped me become a better man and for that I am truly blessed. You let me have a piece of your fragile and borrowed heart and now I want to give you the key to mine."

Maxie picked up the silver chain with a diamond heart hanging from it along side a very real looking key.

"It's beautiful, but doesn't the key kind of clash with the heart."

"This is because the key isn't a charm but an actual key...Maxie Jones will you move in with me."

She didn't know what to say. As much as she hated the fact that Mac still treated her like a kid she was really all he had and she had made a silent vow after Georgie died to stay with him until she got married.

"If you're worried about Mac I asked him if I could ask you."

She chuckled.

"You got my father's permission."

"I know how you feel about him, anyways he was a bit skeptical at first but then realized I've been good for you and vise versa."

Maxie removed the key and slipped the chain on her neck.

"Well if Mac approves then I'd be honored to move in with you."

He clapped feverishly as she was still trying to clasp the clasp of the chain.

"Allow me."

She smiled and pulled up her hair and let his warm knuckles caress the nape of her neck.

She smiled as he moved from behind her and back toward the jukebox.

"Did you know that as primitive as these things are that your boyfriend can rig it so we can have free tunes?"

Maxie gave him a look that signified that she dared him to do it.

He walked over to the machine and began to flip through the songs that are on the machine and smiled as he typed in something on the keypad as he hit the side of the machine in a precise pattern.

Some soft jazz sounds played from the music as he sashayed back over to the table reaching out for her hand. Smiling she kicked off her shoes and took his hand back letting him twirl her across the diner's floor.

During these past months she had known he was an amazing dancer and she loved being in his arms.

"So," she whispered to him, "when do I move in."

"As soon as you want to Maximista."

She smiled as they danced to the rest of the song.

"I wish I had more to give you Mian, I mean the flowers, the necklace, the key."

"So."

"So, all I got you was macaroni and cheese and chocolate chip cookies."

"Cookies."

"They aren't from scratch though, just slice and bake."

He shrugged as she headed to the kitchen and came back with a tray of cookies and two glasses of Milk.

"Here is to six months of..."

He paused being speechless which was a rarity.

"Us."

He nodded.

"Of us..."

"And to six more," she said grinning."

"To six more."

They clinked glasses and dipped their cookies in them looking forward to what would lie ahead of them especially with her moving in with him in the foreseeable future.

--

**THE END**

_I know I left it hanging who knows maybe a part 4 might come after all_


	24. Fractured Fantacies

**Fractured Fantacies**

_Ok this is another one-shot brought on by chat box zaniness...I hope you enjoy. PS for story purposes OR4 never happened_

_

* * *

_

He couldn't believe she wanted to do this, well he believed she would want to have sex but in that moment with him. He pinched his wrists thinking he had once again fallen pray to his fantasy world but no, she was still here seated next to him on the side of Jason's couch.

"Spinelli you are the kindest, sweetest, most genuine guy I've ever met."

He smiled.

"I need you."

He nodded as he watched her unbutton her shirt.

He knew he didn't want anything to happen to his fair Maximista and held up one finger as he stood up heading for the closet.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't take make love to you with out the proper accouterments."

She rolled her eyes wondering if he had some kind of roll playing fetish or something. Whatever she would go with it, she didn't care, after all that had been in the past 24 hours she needed someone to hold her, to love her; she needed him with every piece of her borrowed heart.

-

Opening the closet he hoped the tiny purple box was still there because since he never thought this day would ever come he hadn't thought to stalk up on condoms of his own. Sighing with relief he picked up the strange contraption grateful for the mandatory health class he had back in High School that let him know what the hell he was supposed to do.

Grinning he held it up in triumph causing her to smile and reach over to slowly unbutton his shirt.

She was well experienced so he let her do all the work. He loved the way her hands caressed his chest. He was grinning thinking that the exercise regimen that Sam had put him on had been doing him good.

--

Soon they were in the throws of lovemaking and he was in true and utter bliss as he was getting to know his fair Maximista in the biblical sense.

--

It seemed all too short yet oh so tender and soon they fell asleep intertwined on the couch. Not realizing the passage of time soon he heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps.

"Spinelli."

"Stone Cold."

Jason blinked a couple times to take in the scene. Spinelli and Maxie undressed and tangled up in a sheet on HIS couch. Spinelli leaned over and picked up his boxers while Maxie wrapped herself in a blanket.

"Stone Cold this is not...oh who am I kidding it's exactly what it looks like."

He grinned.

Jason blinked.

"But why on the couch."

"We were in the moment," Spinelli said in his sweet wounded puppy dog tone giving Jason a look while Maxie had headed upstairs wrapped in the sheet to put herself back together.

"Did you at least...you know."

"Use protection."

"I did thank goodness for the box in the closet or..."

"You mean the purple box."

Spinelli nodded.

"Please tell me you didn't use those."

"Why Stone Cold, I thought they were yours."

"They were mine but you see..."

Jason took a deep breath and looked over at his friend trying to break the news to him gently.

"Did I ever tell you how Jake was conceived?"

"Duh it's kind of obvious, you and the maternal one..."

"Right technically yes that's what happened, but Spinelli, the condom that we used was defective, and those same condoms were the ones you used when you and Maxie."

Spinelli's lips curved into an O shape and he looked at Jason.

"Oh my god Stone Cold, they can't all be defective can they, I mean just one in like every five...then again do condoms stay good after years and years or do they wear thing and loose their protective nature. Man how am I supposed to tell the Maximista that she could be pregnant."

**THE END**


	25. Orientation

**Orientation**

_Another Spixie AU one shot done for the Opposite Attraction Flash Fic Challenge..._

**PROMPT: Chance Meeting**

* * *

She couldn't believe this was actually happening that se was actually going away to College. Sure her grades were average but she has an extensive portfolio that had made her a lock for the schools fashion design program. Glad for the freedom of her overprotective step father she wanted to live life to her fullest. Dressed in a pair of designer jean shorts and a violet tank top with a pale blue hoodie she made her way across the campus toward the student union to see what kind of welcome week parties were going on.

--

Across Campus Damian Spinelli was sitting on the wall outside of the honors dorm people watching. Looking at the friends, the families, the lovers all looking happy together, being envious of them. Sure he had his granny but she was all he had. His parents died when he was young and his friends from High School all were at Ivy League Universities which even with Scholarships he still couldn't afford. Letting the cool braze sift through his brown hair he was taken out of his daze by a voice.

"Damian," came the voice of his roommate Johnny Zacchara who he swore must have paid someone off to get into these dorms because he didn't seem like an honors student type.

"Hey John."

"So what are you doing sitting here looking miserable?"

He looked at his roommate who reached down and grabbed his hand.

"Come on let's go."

He reluctantly followed his roommate towards the union listening to him gush on and on about welcome week and parties and all that good stuff.

--

Maxie entered the union and immediately saw a sign looking for volunteers for an event planning committee. Never turning down a good party she went to sign up when her cell phone rang.

"Hello daddy," she said hearing her father's familiar voice, "yes I'm settled in fine, I just signed up for the student activities committee..."

-

As she was talking the boys made their way to the union when Johnny spotted a young blonde.

"Damian I've got to go," he said running to the blonde and scooping her up in his arms.

He rolled his eyes and adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder as he headed toward the union's coffee shop to sit and hopefully log in to the internet to check to see if his privileged friends still remembered who he was. It was then he spotted her, a beautiful blonde exiting the union gabbing on her pink cell phone a mile a minute and about to be run over by a cyclist.

"Look out." He called out as he watched the biker knock her over and then leave going about his business.

"Daddy," she said into the phone, "Daddy...yea I'm fine...anyway I'll call you later."

Hanging up the phone she spotted a young man knelling by her side. His messy brown hair blowing into his deep ocean blue eyes dressed in a pair of torn jeans and a gray t-shirt that showed off his tone body.

"Are you alright," he asked.

She smiled looking up at him.

"I think so," she said trying to laugh it off.

"You know you should watch where you go."

"How was I to know bicyclists were so crazy around here?"

"You learn something new everyday."

He proceeded to chuckle.

'Hey why are you laughing?"

"You started it."

She smiled looking right at him with her icy blue eyes.

"Tell me the truth, how bad do I look."

"Truthfully just a small scrape on your elbow but you'll live."

"That's good because I'd hate to die before knowing my saviors name."

"Damian, and what might I call you."

"You might call me Maxie."

"Maxie, I like it."

She smiled.

"So Damian you seem to know the ropes around here as a naïve freshman got any suggestions on how to kill the time before classes start."

"Although I may seem wise beyond my years I too am but a freshman however I do know that the coffee house in the union brews a pretty mean dark roast...my treat."

He stood up placing his hand down to her.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I think I might be."

She smiled and reached down for his hand allowing for him to pull her up.

"Then I accept."

Smiling the two coeds linked arms and began a beautiful friendship.

-

THE END


	26. Honesty Night

**_Honesty Night_**

_Another OA flash fic for the 100 Movie Quotes Challenge..._

**PROMPT: Quote #13 ""Love means never having to say you're sorry."**

* * *

He was still trying to comprehend the events that had transpired that warm July evening when she arrived at the penthouse. She was distraught, scared out of her mind, this was the night she had came clean to him, told him that Johnny didn't kill Logan...Lulu did. Then she began to retell the tragic tale of how Logan had shown up earlier the night of his demise and attacked her, almost killed or raped her if he didn't see Lulu looking across the street. She told him he made her 'safe' and that she 'needed' him. And then...

He still thought the moment was a dream. The kiss came out of nowhere and it seemed so surreal. He didn't know he could kiss like that, how soothing the feeling of the tongue pressed against his could be. Then the moment deepened. Telling him she 'needed' him once more he caught a glimmer in her eyes. He nodded taking a hint and began to fumble to unbutton her blouse. Impatient she reached over and pulled open his shirt, ripped off his belt...undressed him before undressing herself. Then there was the moment itself, so sweet and tender and dreamlike. Cuddling in the afterglow of it all her icy blue grey eyes looked into his deep ocean ones as she spoke.

"Spinelli, you're the most amazing guy that I know, and I would never want anything to change what we have."

It was in that moment of moments that Jason just had to show up causing his dreamlike state to snap back into reality.

When she left he looked at his friend and mentor. Telling him that:

"For once, I was not inept or even terribly awkward. My doubts and insecurities simply vanished. I didn't -- I didn't even have to say a single word. Maxie and I just connected, and now I am whole."

His mentor smiled one of his rare smiles being genuinely happy for him when suddenly the young man's cell rang. It was her, she said she'd call and in less then and hour she had inviting him to meet her at he overlook. Telling his mentor not to wait up he proceeded to meet the love of his life.

"I shouldn't have had sex with you, Spinelli. It was mistake." She said cutting his heart with a knife, "And really typical of me, because I always turn to sex when I'm feeling scared or needy. And you're so wonderful. I should not have taken advantage of you."

He proceeded to tell her she was not taking advantage of him and so wanted to tell her that he was madly in love with her though she kept cutting him off trying to apologize for the act of passion letting him clearly know she was caught up in the moment and something like that would never happen again cause it would jeopardize the friendship they built.

--

It was after that things got rough. Though their friendship remained there was the whole 'Murder Pact' situation to deal with as well as events that began to unravel intermingled with it?

The following day after the faithful night Claudia Zacchara had shown up to the penthouse while he and Maxie were discussing what to do with Lulu. Claudia told Spinelli all about the deal Maxie made to sleep with Johnny causing the two friends to fight. Then After Maxie left she found out Dr. Matt Hunter the proverbial thorn in her side had moved into her dead sister Georgie's room. When Spinelli came to her house to apologize for going off at her after Claudia came Matt and he got into a scuffle.

--

Their friendship was reconciled after that. He realized it was just Maxie being Maxie and they forgave each other but not before her vowing to not make anymore sex bets. By the end of August Crimson was in full swing and Maxie was romantically involved with her formerly annoying house guest Dr. Hunter while Spinelli who was trying to mature and branch out as a full fledged PI and get away from the business was seeing someone else as well, nurse Leyla Mir. Though his heart still fully belonged to his Maximista nurse Mir helped him to feel loved, wanted, plus it gave him something to do on Saturday Nights besides play video games and drink Orange Soda.

Summer turned to fall and Spinelli and Maxie's friendship was still in tact. She invited him, NOT Matt to go with her to the city while she met with some designers though he had still suspected this was do to the more flexible schedule he had as opposed to the doctor who wouldn't of been such a bad guy had he not been with Maxie.

While in the city Maxie has the pick of the litter of samples and insisted that he tried things on.

"I'm not trying to change you," she said, "I love you just the way you are."

He looked at her.

"Did you just say that four letter word, starts with L ends with E in relation to the Jackal?"

"I meant love in a strictly platonic sense."

He sadly nodded and grabbed the designer clothing from her.

Stepping out she was reminded of the time in the cannery what seemed like forever ago when she had to relieve him of his nakedness.

"How do I look?"

She smiled.

"You look..."

She paused thinking of the right adjective to use.

"Amazing."

"Amazing."

She nodded.

"You so should keep it, take Leyla out someplace nice."

"I guess you didn't here, Leyla and I broke up."

"Did that skank cheat on you...cause if so don't think I won't kick her ass. Nobody hurts my friend and gets away with it."

"Actually it was mutual; we decided that we weren't really romantically compatible, that we were better off as friends."

In truth it was Leyla who confronted him one night and asked if he loved her to which he told her his heart still was beating very much so for the blonde.

"So here I am," he went on, "doomed to be in the friend zone once more."

"I'm sure there is someone out there for you Spinelli, you're smart and funny and the perfect gentleman."

He smiled.

"Thank you Maximista for those kind words."

She smiled.

"Oh anytime Spinelli."

She leaned over and embraced him in a hug.

--

October rolled around and he was still single. Sure he went on a few dates now and again but nothing lasted. It was now Halloween and he was walking through the park on his way to a Halloween Party he was invited to at the Metro Court. Dressed in the suit that Jax had gotten him that past June he was once again playing the suave debonair leading man for one night only as he was going to the party as James Bond. Placing his hand in his pocked he felt a jewelry box, her birthday present just incase he saw her there. She was 22 tonight and he hoped that it wouldn't be a night of murder and mayhem like last year and the Black and White ball was. However somehow his feet weren't leading him to a hotel, they lead him to the cemetery.

It was there he spotted the petite blonde figure by a grave.

"Georgie I'm an idiot," he heard her saying between sobs, "I don't know why I thought I could hide it...I mean I know, Matt knows why can't I let HIM know."

"Greetings Maximista," he said as she looked up at the well dressed version of her best friend.

"Wow what's the occasion," she said trying to hide the tears.

"It's Halloween, the Maximista's birthday; I'm on my way to the Metro Court to a party."

"Right Kate's throwing a party, I really should be there."

"Then why aren't you."

"I just needed to spend this birthday alone, to reflect on the past year in my life that's all."

"Allot sure has happened."

"Georgie dieing, Coop dieing, becoming friends with you and..."

"And..."

"And I should have told you...maybe then things would be different for us then on the other hand we might not be friends now..."

"What is the Maximista trying to say?"

"That I knew Spinelli...I always knew..."

He looked at her confused.

"I knew that you loved me and I still pushed you away telling you that we could be friends."

"Y-you knew."

She nodded.

"And what's worse...what's worse is I...I kind of began to fall for you too."

"Y-you did."

"I was trying to protect you...I mean the last guy I truly loved died and I couldn't loose you I just couldn't."

"You'd never loose me."

"But your job you know...that's why I thought doctor was a safer bet and tried to fall for Matt but I couldn't."

She smiled and looked at Spinelli.

"Do you want to know a secret...Matt and I never even had sex which is good because the last sex I had was probably the best sex I ever had."

"So you did sleep with Johnny after all then."

"I'm talking about you Spinelli, you're the best I ever had in more ways then one and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I love you."

"Maximista I love you too and you know, love means never having to say your sorry it's unconditional."

"So now what."

"Well I actually have something here."

He pulled out the box in his pocket and handed it to her letting her open it to see a bracelet with a half of a heart on it.

"It was supposed to be a friendship bracelet," he said pulling the keychain out of his pocket that held the other half the heart, "but now..."

"So you're as confused as I am."

He nodded.

"Well then if you let me stop by my place to change want to go on a first date."

He smiled.

"I'd love to."

Kissing her cheek they walked into the proverbial sunset hand and hand never looking back.

--

**THE END**


	27. Make You Mine Part 1

**Make You Mine**

_This is going to be a 4-5 parter...I hope you like...Chapter 1 inspired by the romantic comedy challenge (How to Loose A Guy in 10 Days Prompt) ghffchallenge and as always don't own GH but LOVE Spixie_

* * *

Sitting alone in the office she was cursing the fact that yet again Lulu was late with Kate's latte not that Kate didn't know since her boss was also not in. Kate was meeting with some designer getting dresses made for her wedding to Sonny Corinthos which at the time Maxie was excited about but as reality set in Maxie thought it would be bad.

Looking down at her checklist seeing that it was all completed she pulled out a loose sheet of notebook paper and began to write...

'What Makes the Perfect Man?'

She was making a list when the elevator opened. She was secretly hoping it was Lulu because she could use the latte however it was Kate.

"Maxie," she said, "where is Lulu."

Maxie shrugged, Kate rolled her eyes.

"You know I didn't go back on my statement of one screws up you both do."

"Should I pack my desk?"

Kate smiled and shook her head.

"To be truthful I like you Maxie."

"I like you too...I mean like working for you..."

"I know what you meant."

She swiveled in her chair trying to keep her gaze on the Editor.

"Actually I was kind of wondering if I could you know contribute more."

"Well unlike Lulu you do actually show up and get things done. So Maxie what do you have in mind."

"I want to write a piece for the magazine."

"What kind of piece."

"The Perfect Man"

Kate motioned for her to go on.

"I mean think about it...we take some average Joe make him over, teach him the right things to say and do..."

"You've been watching My Fair Lady one too many times haven't you Maxie."

"What's wrong with that," she said smiling thinking that in reality she just finished reading the book for which the movie was based on as she had found it in a box of Georgie's books that Dr. Hunter packed up and was going to donate to the hospital before she stopped him.

Kate smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, I actually like it...so...In one week do you think you can find a nobody and make him into a somebody."

Maxie grinned.

"I know I can, in fact I have the perfect subject in mind."

--

Across town Damian Spinelli was sitting on the couch at the penthouse thinking about her...his blonde one...his Maximista. Though she really wasn't his was she. He thought back to the night they consummated what he thought was their love but in reality was a moment of distraction which she regretted and said that he was her best friend and didn't want to take advantage of that again.

He picked up the pillow smelling the lingering traces of her Apple scented shampoo that was seeped up by the beige fabric from her last visit the other day. Taking in the sweet sent he thought back to the past few weeks and all that happened.

Matt Hunter had moved into Georgie's room causing her to spend most of her time either at the office or the penthouse. He was even getting to the point of allowing Jason to let him move into Sam's old room and giving her his regrettably pink one. As for the reason of the sex in the first place, the murder pact. Once the autopsy showed that Logan's heart had failed due to faulty drugs just moments before Lulu stabbed him the case was dropped and Johnny and Lulu returned and with Diane Miller's help landed themselves in a heap of community servos.

So now with all that drama out of the way he though now was the time he spoke up, told Maxie he wanted out of the friend zone and into a real chance with her.

--

"Spinelli," her voice rang from the other side of the door.

Opening it he looked at her.

"Why didn't you use your key?"

"In my rush from the office I forgot it."

"Well someone is in a good mood."

"Someone just got a promotion."

He grinned turning toward the kitchen and headed to the fridge to pull out a bottle of orange soda and a bottle of the iced tea they now stocked for her.

'This deserves a toast."

"Don't get too far ahead Spinelli I need to well...never mind."

"Never mind, your living your dream and I want to know all about it."

She shook her head.

"I always go on and on about me."

He smiled.

"The Jackal doesn't mind it at all."

The tone in his voice was sweet and sincere. He really didn't mind her babbling on about how Matt was a pig and Lulu was back to her old self and the latest chat she had with Federico about his winter collection. He just wanted to be with her, the girl he loved, his Maximista.

"No, I want to hear about you Spinelli," she said sitting on the couch motioning for him to sit beside her.

"Have you had any new cases?"

"Sadly no, I don't think anyone is looking for a PI maybe I should try another career change...what would the Maximista suggest."

"You know...I don't know...we've been hanging out now for what six months or so and I really don't know all too much about you accept your favorite foods and the fact that you'll never leave me."

"That I won't."

"So what about your social life."

"My social life..."

"Yes, do you have a girlfriend you're hiding from me?"

"Most certainly not why would the Maximista think such a thing."

She laughed.

"I just wanted to know...I don't know...maybe it's high time you put yourself out there."

"Out where."

"Out in the dating pool."

He pouted a bit. He didn't want to date; he wanted to be with her and nobody else he decided to play along however.

"But the Jackal can't swim...I mean I struggle what with my lack of socialization with my peers as a youth and all."

Maxie just smiled.

"Leave it up to me...meet me at Wyndoms tomorrow and we can start."

"W-Wyndoms, Maximista what do you have up your pretty little designer sleeves."

Messing with his messy dark hair she grinned.

"You'll see," she said kissing him on his cheek and headed out of the penthouse.

-

Placing his hand on the spot her lips touched upon he made and irritated noise.

What had the jackal gotten himself into now...?

--

**TBC**


	28. Make You Mine Part 2

**Make You Mine**

_This is going to be a 4-5 parter...I hope you like...Chapter 1 inspired by the romantic comedy challenge (How to Loose A Guy in 10 Days Prompt) ghffchallenge and as always don't own GH but LOVE Spixie_

_

* * *

_

The following morning he awoke fortunate that Stone Cold was already out as he checked himself in the mirror. He wanted to look nice for his Maximista in hopes that today would be the day that she would see him as more. He attempted to brush his messy mop of hair as he hopped into the mob mobile and made his way toward the department store. When he arrived he spotted her looking amazing as usual leaning against the glass door.

"Tell me Maximista, why did you request that the Jackal meet you here."

"Because if you want to put yourself out there...your going to have to...how should I put this..."

"If you're trying to change me so a girl can like me forget it...I've tried that and..."

He paused afraid that he was going to tell her his feelings right then and there.

"What do you mean you...oh right that Damian thing," she said laughing though she had to admit that suit and the accent were hot.

"I'm not saying you need to be 'Damian' or some other alter ego...I'm saying that upgrading your wardrobe might do some good."

He nodded thinking that he really hadn't been shopping in forever and he could use some new things for the cooler weather that was coming.

"So Maximista what do you have in mind for increasing the Jackal's wardrobe."

Maxie shrugged. She frankly had no clue on what to do as she made her way to the men's section. She watched him as he pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a few graphic tees and turtle necks from the rack. Shaking her head she took them from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said giving you some better options to work with."

He nodded and watched her as she eyed him up and down for measurements though still having the measurements she made from when he told her to bring him cloths at the cannery in his head.

Pulling out a few things randomly she handed them to her friend.

"Here, try these on."

He obeyed and followed her to the dressing room while she sat in the soft cushioned chair in front of it.

"Maximista," he said.

"Do the cloths not fit?"

"They fit...it's just."

"Well come out."

He emerged from the room and ran his hands through his hair as she looked at him silently praying her mouth wasn't hanging open.

There he stood barefoot in a pair of well fitting jeans and an off white button down shirt.

"Does the Maximista approve?"

She nodded standing up and reaching toward the shirt's buttons.

"And if you want to show a bit of a sex appeal then..."

She unbuttoned the top two buttons feeling a nervous sensation before pulling back and smiling.

"And those jeans could so work with your other t-shirts and you can like layer a shirt under the dress shirt or get a nice jacket if it's cold. It's all about the mixing and the matching Spinelli."

"The mixing and the matching."

Maxie nodded picking up a pair of the same jeans but in a darker shade of blue.

"Take these pants for instance and this top."

She held up a brown 'vintage' t- shirt.

"Perfect for just hanging out, got someplace to go..."

She began shuffling through the racks until she pulled out a beige sports coat.

"Throw this on over it..."

She paused trying to get a visual before she touched his head.

"Get a trim you know, the hair out of your eyes and you'll be beating the ladies off with a stick."

"You think so Maximista."

"I know so," she said smiling at him as he headed back into the dressing room to change back into his street clothes taking what she said to heart.

And so, a few hours later the friends were back in the parking lot of the store.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Your place or mine."

"It's Matt's day off."

"Mine then."

Maxie nodded as she hugged him goodbye and they left.

--

The following moment Maxie headed downstairs to see Matt on the couch half dressed reading the newspaper.

"Do you have no shame?"

"It's my house too."

"Yes and I'm still trying to get Mac to see the wrongness of his and Robin's ways."

"So," he said looking at the oversized bag slung over her shoulder, "off to work at that fashion rag or are you spending the day with that boyfriend of yours."

"By boyfriend you do mean Spinelli right."

Matt nodded.

"We're just friends."

"Right..."

Maxie rolled her eyes it.

"Since when is this your business anyway."

He shrugged picking back up the paper as she left.

--

Sticking her key in the door she made her way into the living room.

"Spinelli, are you here."

The sounds of his feet on the stairs as she looked at him in shock. Sure he wasn't wearing his new cloths but at the same time he had a different vibe about him as he approached her in a pair of nice kakis and a deep blue polo shirt. Very Preppy Chic. Looking up she noticed what had brought on the change. Since the day before his hair was trimmed to the point that in no longer lingered in his face and eyes.

"I never noticed how blue your eyes were."

He smiled.

"So the Maximista approves."

Maxie nodded as he headed toward the kitchen.

"So, can I get you something?"

"I'm good."

He nodded grabbing himself and orange soda before joining her on the couch.

"So we talked cloths yesterday what is the next step in your evil plan."

Maxie grinned she really hadn't thought it out that much.

"What do you think girls look for?"

He shrugged picking up the car magazine he bought after he got advice from Patrick.

"Well a cool ride I would suspect would be something that people would be attracted to..I mean stone cold has his bike and the Valkyrie's White Knight has his pick of the limo or the private jet...I mean let's face it the Mob Mobile isn't what you'd call a dream car."

"Well if you could have any car what would it be?"

"What would the jackal's fantasy car be...hmm...I don't know something classy maybe a convertible or something?"

"Something red...no black...yes black...black or silver and it would be fast yes...not that you'd want it to go fast you'd just want to park it at the overlook to be with one of your many suitors."

"And besides if I wanted to go fast I could always take this."

He reached into the desk drawer and pulled out keys.

"What are you doing?"

"Living on the edge you did say you wanted more confidence..."

"I did."

"Well these are keys to Stone Cold's back up bike...so what'll it be Maximista...want a ride."

"I'd love to, but wait you don know how to ride one of those things don't you."

He nodded as she grabbed her things and headed out with him.

--

She enjoyed the wind whipping through her hair as they made their way around the block a few times.

"Now see a motorcycle is cool for rides like this and all but to me it's like a fun ride but it's not practical enough," she said as they got off the bike back in the parking garage.

"Since when was Maximista practical."

She gave out a laugh and slugged him.

"So anyway I think I need to do some things at the office so I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting."

As she made her way to her own car conflicting thoughts flooded her mind while he picked up his cell.

"Milo, are you free..."

--

Day three came and she was sitting at the Crimson office with Lulu.

"There is something different about you Maxie."

"Different how?"

"I don't know, you seem happier I guess."

"I am and you should be too."

"And why is that."

"Because I'm on the verge of promotion."

"So why should I be happy again."

"Because you'll be promoted from coffee girl to first assistant."

"While you..."

"Will be a featured writer."

"Right..."

Maxie's phone rang.

"Kate Howard's Office."

"Can you be out-front in ten minutes?"

"That's kind of vague."

"It's your break time isn't it...I want to take you to Kelly's."

"Fine, I'll be there."

Hanging up she looked over to Lulu.

"I'm off for my break; I've forwarded my calls to my cell if Kate needs to find me."

Lulu nodded and watched her go.

--

Exiting the hotel she say a beautiful black mustang parked in front of he entrance with a male figure leaning against the side wearing a pair of well fitting jeans a slightly unbuttoned off white dress shirt and a brown suede jacket. A smile crept across her face.

"Nice car, where did you steal it from."

"For your information Stone Cold pays me rather well and so when you left the other day I called up Milo and we went shopping."

He smiled at her and she melted. Since when did Damian Spinelli's smile dazzle her so much?

"So to Kelly's."

"To Kelly's."

Arriving at the diner he was the perfect gentleman, he knew just what to do, just what to say.

"So, when are we going to play the field as it were?"

She smiled.

"You mean when is the big date."

He nodded.

"Is tomorrow night at Jake's too soon?"

"Sounds perfect."

They ate and engaged in small talk when he eyed the jukebox.

"Are you thinking of wacky scheme Spinelli."

"No, I was wondering if the Maximista cared for a dance."

"Here, now."

He nodded and she nodded back. Clapping his hands together with joy he headed to the contraption and tossed in his change as a soft tune plated on.

"I didn't know you could dance like this."

"My Granny made me go with her to dances at the community center."

She smiled and was pleased to know more things about him each day. Soon the song ended and she looked at the clock on the diner wall.

"Crap."

"You must go back to the office."

She nodded.

"Sadly yes."

"I'll drive you."

"I'd like that."

They arrived at the office and she wanted to cry...she was falling for him, which was impossible, he was her best friend right he couldn't be her boyfriend too could he.

--

**TBC**


	29. Make You Mine Part 3

**Make You Mine**

_This is going to be a 4-5 parter...I hope you like...Chapter 1 inspired by the romantic comedy challenge (How to Loose A Guy in 10 Days Prompt) ghffchallenge and as always don't own GH but LOVE Spixie_

_

* * *

_

As she entered the bar the following day she spotted him in the jeans again only this time matched with a brown vintage rock tee that clung to his built frame.

"You look amazing Spinelli."

"D-do you think for this evening the Maximista may call me Damian."

"I thought you didn't want to be Damian."

"I didn't want to be Damian the phony Aussie jet setter but Damian Millhouse Spinelli, fledgling PI and computer genius."

"Damian it is then," she said smiling as she looked around the bar. There were a couple of young ladies sitting on one end of the bar. They looked to be just twenty one, probably students at PCU. She recognized Nurse Crowell nursing a drink at a table with Nurse Mir and smiled at all the prospects he had trying to hide her true feelings.

"Mr. Spinelli," Leyla said heading over to them, you look nice what's the occasion."

"There is no occasion."

"Well like I said I like it."

Maxie nudged Spinelli toward the woman cause even though she hated her guts she had seen her dipping her nose around Spinelli before so she knew she was interested. It was in that moment he realized a Karaoke machine set up.

"Ladies, hold your thoughts."

He made his way to the bartender and began to talk and laugh. He was even looking flirty with the young college girls. Coleman smiled and headed to the makeshift stage and picked up the mic announcing that they had their first victim of the evening a Mr. Damian Spinelli. He smiled and picked up the mic and began to sing.

The voice echoing thought the room was not the voice you would expect to come out of him. It was a strong seductive and confident voice and if the cloths, the hair, the car, the dancing hadn't made her weak in the knees before this surely did.

Finishing the song a young brunette came up to the stage and began to chat with him. He simply was laughing and soon he was heading to where she and her friends were sitting.

As she watched him flirting and drinking she smiled sadly.

"What's wrong," Leyla said to her.

"I think I created a monster," Maxie mumbled in auditable as she told the young nurse nothing.

After watching the scene for a few more minutes she approached the group.

"Sp-Damian can I have a word."

"Damian is she your girlfriend."

"I Wish," he thought before turning to the young brunette, "Maxie is just a friend."

She nodded while he looked at the blond.

"What word do you wish to have with me?"

A tear streamed down her cheek. Could she do it, tell him she loved him, that she was jealous at all the attention he was getting.

"Spinelli I...I..."

Her tears began to become visible.

"Maximista what's wrong."

"I can't...goodbye Spinelli."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"You're my best friend never forget that."

With that she leaned over to gently kiss his cheek before heading out of the bar.

A part of him wanted to run after her to ask what was really going on however he felt that she needed her space and that was why she left and so making a note to call her later he began to flirt with Trisha the young brunette from the bar.

--

Maxie meanwhile headed to the office and headed to her desk flipping on her computer.

The Perfect Man...

By Maxie Jones...

_Have you ever wanted one thing only to find out that it wasn't what you wanted after all? I sure have. I though that the perfect man was someone who was impulsive and reckless, a bad boy with a heart of gold and an expendable income. Someone with cool cloths and an even cooler car. However I have come to find while some of those things really do turn me on it's not the things I desire but the person behind the things..._

Wiping her tears she began to feverishly type her heart out.

--

The following morning Kate looked at Maxie who was wearing the same cloths as the day before.

"Working hard or hardly working."

"I just wanted to get my piece ready in hopes you could I don't know squeeze it into this issue as opposed to putting it in the next issue."

"I would say yes but it's only a draft, I'm sure you'll have at least one re-write plus don't you have before and after shots."

"I changed directions Kate please don't be mad."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's less of an article and more of an apology essay."

"Apology Essay."

"The guy...the subject was Spinelli."

"Spinelli."

"Yea huh and well I've fallen for him...and before you say it's the make better it's not...I fell for him a while ago it's just I'm not coming to realize it and I think it's too little to late."

Kate picked up the piece and began to read it.

_...And so that is how the beauty fell in love with the geek. If you are reading this, you know who you are, know that you are more then my best friend and if you'll have me I would like to be your girlfriend..._

"Wow Maxie this is good."

"So are you going to print this now?"

"You bet I am, and welcome to the Crimson team."

Maxie squealed with excitement.

"Now go home and get some rest, tomorrow you start your new job as a staff writer."

--

**TBC**


	30. Make You Mine Part 4

**Make You Mine...**

_This is going to be a 4-5 parter...I hope you like...Chapter 1 inspired by the romantic comedy challenge (How to Loose A Guy in 10 Days Prompt) ghffchallenge and as always don't own GH but LOVE Spixie_

_

* * *

_

_Three Weeks Later..._

She really hadn't talked to him since that night. Well correction they did talk but it seemed to of been weird. He was now seeing Trisha who Maxie found out was an English Lit major which was what he was before the Alcazar thing. She had begun to surprisingly tolerate her new roommate to the point that she didn't need to escape. In fact she was sitting in her room packing her things when he knocked on her door.

"I thought we should celebrate, in a few hours you'll be a published writer."

Taking the glass of sparkling liquid she smiled.

"Thanks Matt but you shouldn't."

"I wanted to, so what's with the suitcases going someplace."

"Manhattan."

"Business or pleasure."

"Business, actually I'm meeting with the people in the Manhattan office I think I may relocate."

"Because of him."

She nodded.

"Maxie you're beautiful and smart and I'm sure you'll find someone to make you happy."

"What if I don't want a someone what if I just want him."

"Time heals all wounds."

She allowed the doctor to give her a brief hug before she continued to pack.

--

"Spinelli," Jason said the next day.

"Yes Stone Cold," he said. Though he had grown up he still tended to use nicknames well at least when directing the attention of his roommate.

"This was left our front with the paper."

He looked at the cover of Crimson and rolled his eyes thinking Maxie must have gotten him the subscription. Rolling his eyes he was about to throw it out when he decided to skim through it.

The Perfect Man

By Maxie Jones

Intrigued he flipped to the page of the article to see a small photo of her placed by the title.

_...Selfishly I tricked him into being the subject of my original article a geek to chic make over piece. I told him I planed to assist him landing a date. I picked him out new cloths, helped him get more confident. The new car he bought was all him. Then as he began to transform I began to realize he didn't need to change at all. I was in love with him the way he was though the cloths and car so didn't hurt. I learned he was an impeccable dancer, and amazing singer and those defiantly turned me on however it was too late. My project was a success and he got attention in another, someone who would be more worthy of his sweetness then me... if you'll have me I would like to be your girlfriend._

He had to read it twice to believe it. The Maximista was in love with him. Him the Jackal of all people. He needed to tell her that he loved her too.

Grabbing his messenger bag he headed out to the Crimson office in hopes he'd see her.

When he arrived he spotted Lulu sitting in Maxie's desk with another blonde across from her.

"Greetings Blonde One, um why are you in the Maximista's desk and who is this other Blonde One in yours."

"Spinelli, Maxie got a promotion and the other Blonde is Cady she's Kate's second assistant."

He smiled at the other blonde before turning back to Lulu.

"So where is she, inside?"

Lulu shook her head.

"Maxie left for the City."

"When."

"Let me check...her flight leaves in a few hours...hurry up."

He smiled and hopped into his convertible and sped to the airport calling her every five minutes.

He spotted her standing by the plane very classic movie. She was dressed in the same black skirt and off white top as THE night back in July.

"Maximista."

She turned.

"Spinelli what are you doing here."

"I read your article."

"And your hear to give me a piece of your mind."

"Something like that," he said standing now face to face with her. It was then she realized he too was wearing the same shirt from that night.

He cupped her face with his hands and smiled before leaning in and giving her a long and passionate kiss.

"I love you too Maxie, I don't know the exact time I fell for you, maybe it was the sewers maybe before that but..."

"Shhh."

She kissed him again.

"But what about Trisha."

"What about her."

"She's your girlfriend."

"I'm sure when she reads your article then she'll understand...anyway don't go."

"I have to, though I won't go apartment hunting."

"Why not."

"Because all I need is right here."

She kissed him again.

"What I meant was why don't I go with you and we apartment hunt together. I mean between what Jason pays me and Kate pays you."

He kissed her.

"I love that idea."

"Then let's go."

"Now but."

He held out a suitcase.

"But what, I came prepared to fly out to Manhattan and chase you if I had to."

She smiled taking his hand as the boarded the magazine's jet and wondering how long these particular cloths would stay on this time.

--

**THE END**


	31. Hallmark

**Halmark**

_Ok this little piece is a fluff piece that came to me while I was in the greeting card section...I don't remember the exact wording of the card but it was what the card in the fic says or close to it...don't own GH just love it and so on and so forth._

He didn't know why he couldn't just spit it out. He had a way with words with everything else, but those three forget it. He was destined to be a wimp a looser. Sure they had sex but to her it was a moment of weakness, a fluke for which she assured him wouldn't happen again, he was her best friend.

'Best Friend' he'd think to himself, 'but surely best friends don't constantly hug like the Maximista hugs him.'

He let out a sigh as he was standing in the lobby of the Metro Court. He was pondering going up to Jasper Jacks's office and taking him up on the job offer if only to get closer to her. But why be close to her when it pained him so much. Maybe he'd just go up to the office peek his head in and see if she needed his cyber services but then he would look at her and just want to spit it out.

It was hopeless. The more he longed to be near the more he wanted to just get her out of his head and the father away he was the harder he pined for her. It was loose loose but he figured this was love playing its most cruelest games with the Jackal.

Stepping into the hotel gift shop he began to look around. He was nervous and when he was nervous he needed nectar of the gods also known as Orange Soda to help him relax. Upon seeing no Orange Soda he made a mental note to tell the Valkyrie and her White Knight they needed to stock up.

It was then he spotted the rack of greeting cards looking at him from the corner of the room.

"If only there was a card or something that could let the Maximista know my true feelings for her." He thought thumbing through the cards.

There were cards for everything, Weddings, Birthdays, Births; Deaths... then one sub heading of cards caught his eye...LOVE. There were cards with sweet poems and flowery lovey dovey words and then there was a card that caught his eye. The frond of the card had a picture of a small cartoon; it looked like a mouse or something he couldn't quite tell. Then above it towering in huge black font written inside a cartoon bubble it said: **I Love You Damn it.**

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he opened up the card to see what the inside said. Looking down at the black text reading: **There I said it** a goofy grin appeared on his face as he headed over to the counter to pay for it.

Heading out of the shop he leaned against the reception desk and took out a pen from his bag and simply signed _The Jackal_in his distinctive chicken scratch. He then stuffed the card in the off white envelope and scribbled_ Maximista_ on it before heading into the elevator and up to the office where he hoped that someway somehow his love would finally know how he felt.

--

**_The End..._**

_I might do a companion piece I don't know yet_


	32. Hallmark part 2

**Hallmark 2**

_Wow I can't believe this unintentional companion piece to Hallmark is longer then the original. I decided to just call it Hallmark 2 because I wasn't creative enough to think of something else...I hope you like Maxie's reaction._

_

* * *

_

He didn't make it to the office that is he made it up the elevator but not to the floor. Still on the lobby level a beautiful brunette was looking frantic balancing the papers in her hands.

"Hold the elevator," she said as he nodded recognizing her immediately.

Her name was Clarisse and she was Kate's assistant when she ran Couture and was now the accessory's editor for Crimson. Smiling he held the doors open and a light bulb went off. He really didn't want to face the embarrassment of delivering his own love note so he looked up at the brunette.

"Thanks," she said smiling, "your Maxie's boyfriend right."

He laughed.

"Sadly only in my dreams, right now the Maximista and I are only friends."

She nodded.

"Anyway speaking of the Maximista," he said reaching into his messenger bag holding out the envelope, "I know your hands are otherwise occupied but could you...maybe quite possibly..."

She looked at the word scribbled on the envelope.

"Deliver this to Maxie."

He nodded as she smiled gently nodding her head as he placed the envelope on top of her stack.

"And one more teeny tiny favor."

"Don't tell her you gave it to me."

He nodded once more as the door opened to the third floor converted to the Crimson office as he slouched to the back of the elevator allowing for the Jr. Fashionista to make an exit.

Crossing his fingers he hoped for the best.

-

Clarisse entered the office to see the two blonde assistants toiling away.

"Is Kate in?"

Maxie nodded as Clarisse began to head to the office suddenly turning her head.

"I almost forgot, Maxie a letter was left for you in the lobby."

"Ok, should I get it now?"

"Actually I brought it up."

Maxie clapped her hands with delight. Federico had called her earlier saying he was sending her tickets to some show and she was ecstatic thinking they came so soon. As Clarisse handed her the envelope and she looked at the words _'Maximista'_ scrolled in his familiar handwriting she made a sad face.

"Is something wrong," Clarisse asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, anyway I'm sure Kate is waiting for you."

Clarisse nodded as she exited to Kate's office as Lulu looked at her frienemy.

"It's from your mom isn't it?"

"Now why would she send me anything?"

"I don't know, maybe to apologize."

"For choosing my dad over me and Georgie, doubt it. I mean if she wanted to make amends she wouldn't have left after the funeral."

"True...but still maybe."

Maxie shook her head.

"My mother became dead to me with Georgie."

"Well at least your mom isn't a vegetable."

"It would be so much better if she were...I mean no offence."

Lulu just rolled her eyes at that comment knowing very well that Maxie probably wasn't trying to be a bitch it just came out that way.

"Anyway it's not from her, it's from Spinelli."

"Spinelli, then why are you sad."

"He's probably written some essay telling me that his life is to dangerous and all that and we're better off not as friends or something."

"Good for him."

"Huh."

"Nothing," Lulu said secretly still holding a grudge that her former best friend trusted her former rival more then he trusted her.

Maxie rolled her eyes as she picked up the letter opener and began to open the envelope bracing herself for what the contents were.

She looked at the piece of cardstock in her hand with an animated mouse looking up at her saying** I Love You Damn it.**

She bit her lip.

"Oh my god," Maxie whispered under her breath as Lulu looked over at her watching as she opened the card.

**There I said it**

_With Love The Jackal_

She let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Maxie?"

"S-Spinelli."

"What about Spinelli, did he come to his senses and kick you to the curb like I knew he would eventually do."

A tear streamed down Maxie's cheek now as she shook her head.

"Not exactly."

"Then what."

"H-he loves me Lulu."

"He loved me too so what's your point."

"My point is I kind of fallen for the guy as well which is bad."

Lulu glared at her wanting to open her mouth to chew the other blonde out but instead let her continue.

"I-I mean my track record with men...especially men I loved sucked. I mean Kyle was an infatuation and he exploited me for his personal gain. Then there was Jesse the only guy I truly loved up till now, killed in the line of duty which lead to me and your brother using each other out of grief not either of out strongest moments."

Lulu nodded in agreement thinking of Maxie's dalliance with Lucky.

"What about Coop."

"I thought Coop was it you know, but I don't know, I guess I wasn't into it which is why I made the whole deal with Logan."

"I thought that was to piss me off."

"Partially, partially because I was scared to give my heart wholey, and then when I was about to, after Georgie died well Coop died as well and so I figured that my love was the kiss of death."

"Stop thinking that Maxie...maybe Jesse and Coop dieing was a sign telling you that they weren't the one for you, that the one didn't find you yet."

"And you think Spinelli..."

"As much as I don't like it, I've seen the way he acts around you, the way you act around him..."

Maxie nodded.

"Now go, tell him you feel the same way, I'll cover for you with Kate."

Maxie smiled and gave the other blonde a hug as she grabbed her things and ran out of the office.

--

Back at the penthouse now Spinelli was banging his head.

"Why did I do that," he mumbled to himself, "I was stupid, I just set myself up for more heartbreak."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Getting off the couch and heading to answer he peeped through the peep hole to see her in all her beauty. He wondered if she saw the letter, came to let hi down gently. He took a deep breath and turned the knob.

The door was barely opened when she ran toward him and threw her arms around him pulling him into a kiss. Pulling back she looked into his ocean blue eyes which were filled with shock.

"I-I love you too Spinelli."

"You do."

"I do, and I'm scared to death."

"You are."

"I am...I don't want to...I c-can't loose you."

"You will never loose me," he said wrapping his arm around her pulling her gently to his chest and kissing the top of her head as she looked up and smiled sweetly at him.

This wasn't the reaction he was expecting and he had to pinch himself.

No, this was real; the Jackal finally got the girl. Who know all it would take was a simple Hallmark card to do it.

--

**THE END**


	33. Sweet Charity

**Sweet Charity**

_Another one-shot about Spixie (go figure) AU to the point that Logan was killed but Johnny, Lulu, and Maxie were able to prove it was self defense before shit hit the fan, Spixie still had the sex and the Krap-ov stuff is non existent...Enjoy_

_

* * *

_

He was sitting in the penthouse minding his own business taking a sip of a cool refreshing orange soda and trying not to think of her for at least five minutes when the door flew open.

Without looking up he could tell who it was. His Maximista. The girl he loved but who only thought of him as a friend, the girl constantly on his mind even when he didn't want her to be.

He let the sweet flowery sent of her perfume drift fill the air as the sound of her heels on the hardwood floor grew closer.

"Spinelli I need you."

He let the words sink in. the words she said to him panic stricken about a month ago which lead to a night of passion lingered in his mind though she to his knowledge had long forgotten.

"To what does the Jackal have that you desire Maximista?"

She smiled sitting on the couch.

"I need you to find something on Matt Hunter because this is getting ridiculous."

Spinelli rolled his eyes wondering what he was up to this time. He had already hated the maniacal medical professional but after he began to cohabitate with Maxie much to both of their disdain he hated him even more.

"What's the dastardly doc done now?"

"Let's see how shall I start."

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"On nights when he's not at the hospital and Mac's at the station he blares his stereo and keeps me up, he uses all the hot water, drinks from the carton, shall I go on..."

Spinelli just shrugged.

"And well I just can't have the added stress not while I'm helping Kate plan and organize this weekend's bachelor auction that the magazine is doing not only for publicity but for charity as well."

"Well then what do you need the Jackal to do, do you need to imply my servos as one of said bachelors for the auction because I'm unattached and readily available to help out the community and..."

Maxie let out a laugh.

"Maximista what's so funny."

"Nothing. You know it's sweet of you to volunteer and all. You're a great guy but your just...how should I put this gently."

He glared at her with his gentle blue green eyes making her feel a tinge of guilt for what came next.

"You're just...Spinelli, your not the bachelor auction type...you're my best friend."

"Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean other girls...women would see me as more. Are you trying to say I'm a looser, a wimp."

He pouted causing her to sigh.

"Fine Spinelli, prove me wrong, I'll sign you up for it, just try not to embarrass me cause my job, my life is on the line."

"The jackal promises not to be an embarrassment."

She smiled.

"So, what about doctor doom."

"Forget it, I know of ways to fight fire with fire."

He lips pursed into a devious smile as she headed for the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I promise," Maxie said giving him a hug before heading out.

--

He felt a bit devastated after that. Practically begging to be in the auction, wanting to prove her wrong and after spending the night mulling things over he headed to a familiar apartment building and knocked on the door.

"Sam, are you home."

The petite brunette opened the door and smiled.

"Spinelli hey, what's going on?"

"The jackal is in distress may he come in."

She nodded and he followed her in the room as he plopped down on the couch.

"What's wrong Spinelli?"

"Is it that obvious that something is wrong?"

Sam was about to say something when he spoke.

"It's Maximista, she mentioned this bachelor auction and then when I volunteered to be a part of it she laughed. Sure she thinks I'm her best friend but she doesn't think of me in the dateable sense, not to her not to anyone."

"Please don't tell me you want to do the whole makeover thing again Spinelli; you're a great guy as you are."

"I want to believe I am but I'm not suave and worldly and devastatingly handsome like the guy in my mind is."

Sam smiled.

"Come on Spinelli, with some new threads and a confidence boost I'm sure you can make Maxie eat her words."

The two of them laughed and smiled and a plan was formulated.

--

A week went by and Spinelli and Maxie barley talked to each other. She was busy planning the auction and avoiding Matt while he was preparing for her to eat her words.

The day of the auction arrived and a crowd of girls were standing eyeing the line of bachelors when Maxie came over.

"So ladies, see anything you like."

Leyla smiled and nodded.

"I kind of like lucky number seven."

Maxie looked over to bachelor number seven. He was dressed in pair of jeans and a cream colored button down shirt with the top few buttons undone to show off his well toned chest. His light brown hair was gelled back and he had on a pair of sunglasses even though they were inside. He had this confident yet mysterious swagger about him and she could only assume that he was a model Kate had asked to participate.

She listened as Leyla, Nadine, and another blonde named Claire who was an medical intern at the hospital fighting over who would win him causing her to laugh thinking those three didn't stand a chance.

She watched as Lulu nabbed Johnny (duh), and Claire wound up not holding up for number seven and snagged Milo, Sam won Lucky and Liz got Leo. Four down three to go until her mystery man took the stage. Leyla and Nadine were still unattached causing to roll her eyes though let out a sigh of relief after Nadine took Matt and she silently took pity on the blonde. It was then she realized as Diane was in a bidding war against Kelly Lee for Max that Spinelli had yet to arrive. She wondered if he backed down and was standing her up but as she watched Diane get Max and Kelly settle for Cassious she really didn't care.

Kate came on the stage smiling as she was introducing the next man to come up.

"I'm sure he'll break a few hearts," she said, "Anyway here he is, Damian..."

She didn't even hear Kate calling his last name as she watched his ocean blue eyes pop out under the glasses causing her borrowed heart to melt and her heart to flutter.

'No,' she thought, 'he couldn't be...'

She watched as Leyla was feverishly in a bidding war now with Mercedes, Jax and Carly's nanny.

"Not so fast ladies," Maxie said pulling out her credit card. Spinelli was going to be hers even if she spent her life savings doing it.

The stakes soon were up to 150 and the young nanny long since gave up on bidding.

"Two Hundred," Maxie said as Leyla looked at her grinning.

"I let you squirm long enough."

Maxie smiled as Kate looked over at the two of them.

"Going once...twice...Sold."

The young man let out a sheepish grin as he stepped off the stage and toward the blonde.

"Wow, Spin-el-li," Maxie said dragging out her syllables, "you look amazing."

He grinned.

"So you approve huh."

"I just spent 200 on you so ya I approve."

"Are you sure you weren't bidding for the Jackal out of pity."

"Um, hello, did you not see Leyla and Carly's Nanny out there, you were a hot commodity I mean seriously I'm surprised Claire and Nadine settled and didn't put their names in the race for your company as well."

"Really."

"Really."

"So now Maximista, I'm yours for the evening."

Maxie let out a small laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know, I'm happy I guess."

"Well then I am happy as well. So anyway I'm kind of new at this whole you know, this whole dating thing."

Maxie smiled as she ran her hand through his soft hair and looked at him in the eyes.

"That's alright the logistics of it are already planed out."

"Logistics, big word."

She slugged him.

"What can I say; the jackal is rubbing off on me."

Placing a soft kiss on his cheek she let the musky aroma of his cologne fill her nose as she pulled back and took his hand leading him to the elevator.

--

Arriving at the restaurant a few moments later she was impressed by not only his knowledge of fine wines but by the way he spoke with pure confidents.

"Spin--Damian can I ask you a question."

He was a bit unsure why she called him by his real name but allowed her to continue on."

"Ask away."

"This is going to sound a bit silly but would you care to dance with me."

"It's not silly at all," he said standing up and pulling her chair out before holding out his hand for her and leading her to the dance floor again impressing her by his moves.

"I-I was wrong about you."

"Wrong how," he asked feeling worrisome but trying to hide it.

"Wrong thinking that you...well you weren't boyfriend material. I mean your smart, funny, and when you drop the whole Jackal act and relax well you're..."

"I'm..."

"Charming, sexy, perfect take your pick."

"Wow, those are never words that I've heard uttered about me before."

"Well if this new Jackal 2.0 sticks around your going to have to get used to it."

"Jackal 2.0, I kind of like the sound of that."

She smiled causing her to smile as the song came to a stop and their eyes locked onto one another's and their lips slowly crept to meet.

The kiss was long and passionate and when they pulled back Spinelli whispered under his breath.

"I love you Maximista."

Taking a deep breath she smiled.

"I love you too."

--

**THE END**


	34. GNO

**GNO**

_Ok so this isn't a 'Spixie' Spixie fic yet I'm keeping it in the collective...hope you enjoy...also no Claire isn't an OC she is one of the new characters from Nightshift, I like her, deal with it..._

* * *

She wanted to unwind, to drown her sorrows with a glass of fine wine or a shot of tequila. It wasn't just that Kate Howard was in major bridzilla mode no; it was also because of HIM. Damian Spinelli, her best friend or so she thought.

Entering the local bar she immediately spotted Lulu Spencer sitting at a table waving her over. No Lulu Spencer and Maxie Jones were not and would never be insta BFF's but after the whole Logan ordeal their mutual hatred evolved into a frienemy ship, plus the fact that Kate's wedding plans were taking there toll on Lulu.

"God Maxie," Lulu said as she was joined at her table, "why didn't you warn me about the whole Bridzilla thing BEFORE I got back to work. I mean being on the lamb with Johnny was so much better then this."

"You know you didn't have to come back."

"Well once Spinelli uncovered surveillance tapes from that night proving that Logan was killed in self defense you and Johnny were home free."

"I can't thank him enough for that; I thought I was going to go crazy like my mom."

"You and Laura share similar traits but you are more of a mini Carly."

"Should I take that as a complement?"

Maxie shrugged.

"Anyway speaking of Spinelli."

"How did I know he'd come up sooner or later..."

"All I'm saying is that I see you two have become close."

"Closer then you think," Maxie mumbled thinking about the sex after Anthony Zacchara had threatened her life.

"Huh,"

"Nothing."

Just then into the bar walked three young women two that looked familiar to the blondes and one that they never had seen before.

"Thank you gals for inviting me," Medical intern Claire Simpson said, "I'm so glad to finally have a night off that didn't include Pizza and Beer at the apartment with Kyle."

Leyla Mir laughed and put her hand on the young blondes back.

"Coleman, Tequila please."

The bartender nodded and smiled. He loved these Girls Nights that the medical staff had on occasion, good times.

It was then the brunette looked over at the two fashion assistant's and waved.

"What's she doing," Lulu asked as Maxie smiled and waved her over causing Lulu to roll her eyes. Before she knew it the three women were pulling up chairs at their table.

"Claire this is Lulu Spencer and Maxie Jones, ladies this is Claire Simpson an intern at the hospital."

There were handshakes all around as Coleman handed them a bottle of tequila a plate of limes and five shot glasses.

"So," Maxie said looking at Leyla, "what brings you ladies here on this lovely Saturday."

"A night off, lack of love life take your pick," Nadine Crowell said.

"What do you mean lack of love life. I thought you were sleeping around with Matt Hunter."

"Matt Hunter, who is he, last I heard Nadine you were with my brother Nikolas."

"I--that is--well," she stuttered a bit and then took a shot.

"You never answered my question, who's Matt Hunter."

"You met him before, In Spinelli's hospital room, when he had that virus..."

Lulu gave a clueless look again as Leyla spoke.

"He's a resident who thinks he's god's gift to medicine."

"Though I think he's involved in that drug ring."

"Well at least you don't have to live with that enchilada stealing hot water using jerk, I'm so considering moving out."

"So that's where he moved to, you know he used to room with my friend Kyle, from what I hear he's this overgrown frat boy."

"Yep, sums that up," Maxie said.

The girls laughed and took a few shots.

"Seriously though, why are all guys' jerks," Claire said.

"Not all guys," Leyla said looking at Maxie, "there is Mr. Jackal."

"Who is this Mr. Jackal?"

"You've never met Damian Spinelli," Lulu asked.

Claire shook her head.

"Everyday I feel like such an idiot not pursuing something with him," Nadine said, "I mean we went to the Black and White Ball together last fall and then nothing..."

"Yes but that was because he was still hung up on his Blonde One," Maxie said tauntingly, "and no offence if he was too blind then to see my sister you wouldn't of stood a chance."

"You're probably right, though you have to admit he was a true hero that night, and an impeccable dancer."

"I know right," Leyla and Lulu said.

"Jinx," Lulu said handing Leyla a shot.

Throwing back a drink the dark haired nurse continued, "He's real honorable, did you hear about the one time he stepped in for Dr. Julian and escorted me to the wedding of a family friend."

The ladies shook their heads though Maxie heard some of the story via Spinelli.

"Well first we danced then this bigot was calling me names and Spinelli sucker punched him."

"No," Claire said.

"Yes," Leyla said.

"You know there's more to him then the dancing," Maxie said a pang of jealousy filled Maxie thinking about her best friend dancing with three of her four companions.

"I know," Leyla said, "he's sweet and compassionate."

"And brave and loyal."

"I swear sometimes Jason needs him and not the other way around."

Lulu then turned to Claire to briefly explain who Jason Morgan was without letting the 'mob' element slip. Claire nodded and the ladies continued.

"He doesn't judge you when you screw up for the millionth time," Maxie said thinking as she said his how she was known as the Bad Blond One just shy of a year ago and now she was his Maximista. It didn't hit her till now about the change in their dynamic.

"He's Loyal to a fault, "Lulu said, "I mean he actually knocked me out once to keep me from harms way."

Maxie chuckled and could so picture him doing it. It then hit her why he was repeatedly telling her as of late that he couldn't see her, he wanted to protect her not push her away.

It was then as the other females were talking her mind escaped her and she was caught in a daze.

Flashes of the times she spent with him ran through her mind like an old movie till a new unfamiliar scene began to play. He was sitting in the Coffee House, his hair more kempt then usual dressed in a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt buttoned only halfway revealing a grey t-shirt underneath that clung to his body. She wondered when he'd gotten so built, was he that way that one night or was it just in her wild dream. He looked over to her and smiled standing up and greeting her with a passionate kiss. She wondered if that's how it would be if they were together for real however her thoughts were broken by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Sorry," Lulu said, "I meant to turn it off."

Looking at the caller ID she pouted.

"It's Johnny should I."

The ladies shrugged as she walked away to talk on her phone.

"And Johnny would be."

"Claire," said Nadine, "I know you heard of Johnny Zacchara."

"Zacchara as in mob prince."

"Yep."

Claire just rolled her eyes, she didn't want to know.

Soon Maxie came over to the table.

"Johnny wants me to meet him at his place; he said he had a surprise for me."

"Oh I bet he does," Maxie said.

Lulu glared at her.

"Have fun ladies."

They all said their goodbyes to Lulu and then sighed taking a few more drinks talking about Hospital Politics and stuff making Maxie feel out of place.

"Sorry Maxie," Leyla said after a while, "I'm sure you have no interest in the latest hospital drama."

"Not really, you know actually I had fun talking about Spinelli, in fact I may be a bit buzzed but can I tell you a secret."

"And what is that."

"I think I'm in love with that geek."

"Hun I don't think it's the Tequila talking," Leyla said smiling thinking about how she had seen them interact on numerous occasions, "In fact I think he likes you."

"Well yea I mean were fri--oh."

Nadine spotted him entering and smiled.

"What if he came in here right now what would you do."

"I don't know, I guess I'd go up to him and confess everything, and if he doesn't like it I'll chalk it up to being wasted and we can go back to being the way we are."

"Turn around."

Maxie turned and spotted him.

"Ok, here it goes."

Maxie headed up to where he was as Claire motioned to her colleagues.

"You know he's kind of cute."

The two nurses agreed and the trio began to watch the scene.

--

"Greetings Maximista," Spinelli said as Maxie smiled gently placing her hand at the nape of his neck and pulling him close to her. Her lips soon met his and soon their tongues were massaging one another in a calm relaxing motion. This was the kiss to end all of their kisses. Even the one before they made love wasn't this deep and passionate.

"M-Maximista are you drunk."

She shook her head.

"I don't know, I might have a slight buzz but at the same time my mind is clearer then it's ever been."

He gave her a confused look wondering if she was playing an angle.

"I love you Damian Spinelli," she said in a whisper, "and I want to know if you love me too."

He gave her one of his sweet smiles and cupped her chin in his hand pulling her back toward him and they intently kissed again.

"I love you too Maximista, I have for some time now."

She wondered why he didn't say anything before then realized that he did try to tell her, numerous times before but she didn't want to hear it.

They intensely kissed a third time both wondering if they should get a room or if they could hold their passion until they reached the penthouse. It was then Maxie looked at him with a sheepish grin.

"Do you wish for the Jackal to procure keys to a place more private," he said pointing up.

"Maybe in a bit but first I have a request."

"W-what kind of request Maximista, your wish is my demand well within reason," he said this thinking about the handcuff incident he had heard her and the clean cut cadet shared during the previous summer.

"Dance with me Spinelli."

"Dance with you."

She nodded as he let out a sigh of relief, not that he wouldn't have said no to kinky sex but he just thought that it was too soon for that.

He headed toward the jukebox and cursed the limited selection. Finding a song that he recognized and liked he dropped change in and reached for her hand.

As their bodies moved as one on the peanut covered bar floor she now knew what she had been missing out on. Damian Spinelli was an amazing dancer like was said and what was better was that now his dance card was exclusively owned by her among other things like his heart.

They lent in once more for another perfect kiss as the song ended.

"Now," he whispered.

Maxie nodded as she watched him get a key from the bartender. Pocketing it he made his way back up to her and scooped her up heading to the dingy room where they would be one some more.

--

**THE END**


	35. Perfect Match

**Perfect Match**

_OK I really wasn't going to do anymore fic except for the occasional update of Our Time Now but I did have this idea for Opposite Attraction Prompt #10 'Roll Reversal' you'll see how it plays out as you read. Again this is AU so there WILL be some OOC ness. I don't own GH and IF this fic in any way resembles any other works of both real medias and fanfic medias it's purely coincidence and unintentional. Also the way this is being presented is a tale with five 'Acts'_

_

* * *

_

**ACT 1: Alone Again**

Saturday night she sat cross legged on the tattered couch of her on campus apartment dressed in an oversized grey PCU sweatshirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms her blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"Another Saturday dateless," Lulu Spencer said sounding a bit upset making her way into the common room.

Her best friend and roommate looked up and smiled.

"I've got a date with my two favorite guys Ben and Jerry."

Motioning to the pint of Chunky Monkey in her hand Maxie Jones grinned as Lulu shook her head.

"I can't believe you haven't gained an ounce what with all that crap you eat, I hate you."

"What can I say I have a healthy metabolism, well that and I go to the gym twice a week."

"Which I'm surprised that you haven't picked up any hotties there."

"Lu guys at the gym aren't my type."

"Well then who is?"

Maxie shrugged shoving a mouthful of ice-cream in her mouth.

"I made that match dot com profile didn't I."

"It doesn't count if you don't look."

"What's the point; the guys on there are probably desperate losers."

"And you are..."

"Touché, anyway you look all dolled up who is it this week Johnny or Milo."

"You know Johnny and I broke up weeks ago."

"Could of fooled me," Maxie said thinking to a few days ago when Johnny Zacchara was sitting on that very couch looking real cozy with her roommate.

"Johnny and I were studding."

"Right."

Lulu threw a pillow at her roommate before speaking up again.

"Seriously though, next Saturday you are so having a date, heck I'll hack into your profile and choose Mr. Right."

"It's not really hacking if you set the whole thing up, by the way what picture did you use."

"You know, the one from that one night we were babysitting Kristina and played dress up."

"God that picture looks nothing like me, I looked..."

"Hot."

Maxie chuckled.

"Well that's where my fashion expertise comes in I'm going to turn you from mousy bookworm to babe in no time."

"I'll take the makeover IF you can find me an acceptable guy."

"Deal," Lulu said shaking her roommates hand before picking up her purse and grinning.

"Don't wait up."

Maxie waved goodbye and continued to veg out.

--

**ACT 2: The Guy**

A few days later Lulu was hovered over the computer.

"No...No...No...hmmm I can't believe he had a profile..."

"Let me see."

"No, it's going to be a blind date."

"Who said anything about a blind date?"

"If it wasn't a blind date you so would flake."

"True, so anyway who is it, do I know him?"

"Damian you know Milo's roommate."

"You mean the business major with the killer...internship."

"Yea I know I can't believe he beat out me, Tracy Quartermaines own STEP DAUGHTER for that ELQ internship."

"Well if you thought about grades as much as playing matchmaker."

Lulu nodded in agreement.

"So is he cute."

"Well he's not a dog if that's what you mean; I mean he's no Johnny."

Maxie rolled her eyes.

"So should I respond?"

Maxie shrugged and watched Lulu's fingers feverously move across the keys.

"A reply that was fast...ohh Saturday Jakes..."

"Jake's?"

"Jake's is perfect for a first date real casual no pressure anyway..."

Lulu hit send.

"It's a done deal."

"Ok, so date down and yet I'm still the mousy bookworm as you so often mention."

"Don't worry this ugly duckling will be a swan in no time."

**ACT 3: Make me Over**

It was Thursday afternoon and Maxie was in a panic. Lulu still hadn't begun what was affectionately being called operation swan yet and her date with Damian Spinelli was just days away. Lulu breezed through the door a grin on her face.

"Got homework."

"No."

"Well then pack up, we're going to Wyndoms."

Maxie clapped with a false enthusiasm.

"Yay."

"Yay," Lulu replied.

Entering the vast department store Lulu pointed to the salon.

"What are you doing, I thought this was just going to be a few new pieces of cloths, some new shoes, maybe some makeup."

"No, we are going to go all or nothing miss Jones, a sexy cut, some highlights."

"I'm not going to be able to argue my way out am I."

"Nope."

Maxie sighed and sat in the salon chair handing over her glasses to Lulu.

"By the way, you do have contacts right."

"Yea but the whole idea of touching my eyes kind of repulsive."

"But you do have them..."

"All or nothing."

"All or nothing."

Letting out a sigh she closed her eyes as the hairdresser did her best.

When it was all over she turned nervously toward the mirror and looked on in shock and awe as her long dirty blonde hair was now in a cute platinum blonde pixie cut.

"Sooooo like it."

"You know I kind of do Lulu."

She smiled as they began to shop. They didn't have a particular 'look' and they wound up getting a variety of things. Jeans, mini skirts, sweaters, camisoles. After prosing the makeup counter and racking up the hundreds of dollars on the Quartermaine bank account the two girls left the mall giggling.

--

"Come on Maxie let me see the final product."

Maxie descended down the stairs Saturday night dressed in a pair of light blue low rise jeans and a black cashmere sweater that hung low in the front and would have shown off some cleavage, well if she had any. Her glasses were removed and her icy blue eyes glistened in the light.

"Wow Maxie you look HOT I think I so chose the wrong calling."

"I'm sure Kate Howard or someone could use a business major on their team."

"You think."

"I know."

The two blondes hugged and Maxie headed out.

"I promise not to wait up," Lulu yelled out to her.

**ACT 4: The Date**

Entering the bar she felt her stomach knot up. Sure she had been on plenty of dates before just never one like this. It was a blind date, she know how he looked via a photograph he had no clue how she looked except for what Milo and Lulu had told him. Heading up to the bar the bartender smiled.

"What can I get you tonight little lady."

"Sparkling Water with lime but if you don't do water then a light beer please."

"Water it is."

"Thanks," she said paying the man and taking a seat on a barstool keeping her eyes out for him.

A few moments later she spotted him in the doorway. His picture didn't do him justice at all. His brown hair was gelled back allowing a un obstructed viewing of his deep ocean blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of well fitting jeans and a vintage rock tee that clung to his well toned abs.

Making his way over toward her he leaned against the bar and smiled a killer smile in her direction.

"Maxie," he asked in a soft seductive tone.

She nodded.

"Hi, I'm Damian," he put out a hand to her subconsciously wondering why they were suddenly clammy.

After an awkward handshake he smiled again as she offered the stool next to him and he took a seat. Ordering a beer he turned to her.

"So, Lulu tells me you're pre-med."

"Yea well technically pre-vet. All my life I loved animals and always waned to do something with them."

"I love them too," he said pulling out his wallet and picking out a photograph of a grey and white striped kitten, "this is my baby."

"Awww she's cute."

"Her name is muffins; I adopted her from the shelter."

"You mean the one at the Elm Street Piers."

He nodded.

"I volunteer there."

He was impressed by this and smiled.

"So, what else do we have in common?"

Maxie shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm just a normal girl."

"And I'm a normal guy."

"Normal, come on your set for life, an internship at ELQ I'm sure you'll be worth millions in no time while I'll still be sweeping up dog hair."

He chuckled.

"Perhaps..."

They talked some more and were truly hitting it off. She still couldn't believe he was actually paying her the time of day before she reminded herself she went from nottie to hottie.

"So," she said shocking herself with confidence, "care for a game of pool."

"That depends," he said seductively, "what's the wager."

"I win then no matter what we go out again on a second date."

"And if I win Maxie."

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm I would have said second date as well but I'll settle for a kiss."

"You're on Mr. Spinelli."

They shook hands and set up the pool table in the corner.

-

"I'm impressed," Maxie said halfway through the game as Spinelli was winning.

"Why did you think I wanted to wager," he said winking.

"Someone's cocky."

-

"Eight ball...in, I win."

"Darn and I was hopeing for that kiss."

"Well since you were such a good sport," she smiled and leaned over planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

Even from there he could taste the strawberry lip gloss from her warm lips.

"So I guess we're on for a second date."

"I guess you are, hope you weren't bored with me."

"Not a chance," he said playfully tapping her shoulder.

**ACT 5: Two Weeks Later**

Like people always say one good thing deserves another or something like that and with Maxie and Spinelli the good times kept on rolling. They did go on that second date the following Saturday to some concert Johnny was performing in. But that wasn't before he surprised her at the shelter offering to buy her coffee. It was now their third Saturday together as he approached the apartment.

"Hey Damian," Lulu said dressed down in sweats.

"So Milo not taking you out on the town tonight."

"No he had a family thing in the city."

"Right, I forgot about that, anyway why don't you come out with us?"

"And be a third wheel thanks but no thanks Damian I have a date with Ben and Jerry they've been lonely since you took Maxie away from them."

He chuckled as he spotted the other blonde enter the room dressed in a simple black dress causing him to check her out before she made her final approach. Kissing her cheek he smiled.

"You look amazing Maxie."

"Thanks, but do you think this is too much for a simple student are gallery opening."

Looking at him dressed in a pair of black dress slacks and suit jacket and off white dress shirt she wondered what he had up his sleeves

"Not if I have reservations at the Metro Court for us."

"The Metro Court."

"Too much."

"Not at all."

They hugged one more time before heading out causing Lulu to have a huge grin spread across her face. Even though their rolls were now reversed she sure did well.

--

**THE END**


	36. The Call

**The Call**

_Yea I just can't stop it with the Spixie one shots they are like crack to me. Anyways standard disclaimers don't own GH and that any resemblance to other works is purely coincidental._

_

* * *

_

She was sitting in the dark office toiling away at some task for Kate when she let out a sigh.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this," she said to herself picking up the silver flip phone and searching for the number on her speed dial not that she didn't know it already by heart.

--

"And fifty," he said slightly out of breath pulling himself into a more comfortable possession and wiping a bead of sweat from his brow as he heard the familiar ring tone that he had set for her echo from his phone on the couch. Picking up his over shirt he threw it on while keeping it unbuttoned. He then grabbed the phone hoping she was still there.

--

"Hello," he said short winded.

"Spinelli are you ok."

"I'm fine Maximista I was just finishing my work out regime when you called."

She tried to picture her best friend working out, his messy mop of brown hair clinging to his face with sweat. His bare chest tensing up as he moved.

'No," she thought, 'I can't be thinking of Spinelli like this, like in a sexual way."

"I'm sorry I interrupted."

"The Maximista did no such thing; anyway to what do I owe the pleasure of this call."

Maxie sighed.

"Well it's kind of quiet sitting around Kate's office after hours."

"So you're working then."

"Trying to."

"Well then is this a distraction."

"I called you its called mulit tasking anyway I could of put on a radio but I wanted to hear your voice."

"Y-you did."

"I did you're my best friend, so tell me about your day or something Spinelli."

"My day, hmmm lets see, I sat at the Coffee House and did some work for Stone Cold, and before you ask it was all legal."

"I wasn't going to ask but ok."

"I went to Wyndoms."

"And you didn't call me."

"I didn't want to disrupt your work."

"You know I'd jump at any chance to go shopping, so what did you buy."

"A new pair of dress shoes, a few pairs of jeans, nothing special."

"Just as long as you didn't buy another pair of those hideous plaid shorts."

"The Jackal swears on his laptop he didn't."

"Well then, I believe you, so what else."

"I listened to the police scanner for a bit not that I'm ept to go into vigilante mode and save the day, did some reps and was about to go into the shower when you called."

"Well go shower and call me back because I think I'm beginning to smell you through the phone."

"Alright, call you in a few Maximista."

"I'll be eagerly waiting."

--

Hanging up the phone he let out a scream. Why couldn't he tell her how he really and truly felt?

Bored without talking to him she decided to take a break from work and headed into the closet running her hand against a blue silk dress wondering how it would look on her when her ring tone she set up for him rang back.

"That was fast."

Spinelli chuckled as he zipped up a pair of his new jeans with a free hand. He didn't want to wait to call her back and was still getting dressed.

"So, what did you do while I was in the shower?"

"Poked around in the closet."

"Is that code for something?"

"You really don't know your fashion terms; I'll have to fix that."

"You do that."

She chuckled.

"Anyway THE closet where all the designer cloths the magazine has are kept."

"And what prey tell are the cloths for."

"Photo shoots and the like, Spinelli there is this killer blue silk dress in there that's just wow."

"Then try it on."

"You know I can't."

"Is it not your size?"

"No, I mean Kate would kill me."

"Kate isn't here."

"And besides Spinelli what's the point if no one can see me in it."

"That can be changed."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking the office is at the Metro Court, can you call up room service."

"I'm pretty sure."

"Well then order us up something and I'll be right over for a little fashion show."

"Spinelli are you crazy."

"Maybe, anyways all work no play makes Maximista…"

"Fine, I'll call but if Kate finds out."

"I'm the Jackal she doesn't have to know."

"Ok, but I'm calling room service then calling you back."

"I can deal."

--

He was glad that Jason took the bike out though while getting into the mob mobile he pondered buying a car moor suitable for him. Something sleek, a convertible perhaps and definitely black or silver.

He took in the cent of his new cologne that he also bought that day and looked at himself in the cars mirror.

"Looking good Spinelli," he complemented himself driving to the hotel as his cell rang again.

"Is grilled Cheese and Orange Soda alright."

"You know it's one of my favorites Maximista, so anyways tell me more about this dress of yours."

"It's a dark navy blue and looks like it goes down to my knees. There is a slit down one side and Spinelli you just have to see for yourself."

"I can't wait, so anyways Maximista what kind of wreak were you doing."

"Wedding stuff, nothing major…actually yes it is, since when did my job description say wedding planer cause I swear that she's making me do everything. I swear if Sonny stands her up I am going to kill him."

"I can so picture you taking down Mr. Sir…you'd win too. Anyways do you have a date yet?"

"Not yet why."

"Just asking, anyways I'm pulling into the parking garage."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

--

He headed up to the third floor and spotted her sitting in her desk a spare chair across from her and a room service cart to the side. On the opposite desk chair sat a garment bag where he assumed the dress was lying. He looked at her looking classy as usual and watched as her eyes turned to him.

She could practically feel her jaw hitting the floor as she looked over at him. She hadn't physically seen him in roughly twenty four hours and to her he looked amazing. His hair was still wet from his shower as he fell messily down. He was wearing a white dress shirt and after hearing about his workout regime she could finally tell he was working out. And the jeans, they defiantly were new.

"Wow Spinelli you look amazing any special occasion."

"This old thing, no, the Jackal doesn't have a special occasion."

"So...anyways do you want to eat first?"

He shrugged as he took the vacant seat looking at each other every so often smiling though all the while sitting in silence.

-

When the food was done he looked at her and she nodded.

"Ok so fashion show time."

He shrugged and watched her take the garment bag into Kate's office causing him to frown and picture her undressing in his wild mind.

"Ok Spinelli I'm coming out."

Stepping out of the office it was like nothing in his fantasies could ever describe. The dark blue spaghetti strap number was practically backless and the small slit on the side mixed with the short length was enough for him to go wild.

"Maximista you look astonishing tonight."

"Why thank you Spinelli, I mean could you imagine me at some glamorous party dressed in something this fabulous."

He smiled, he defiantly could only in his fantasy he would be the man on her arm looking all polished and put together in something equally as amazing.

"I could so picture you at some fancy party Maximista you'd be the bell of the ball."

She looked over to him taking in the sent of his cologne and feeling a sudden rush. She was falling for Damian Spinelli and couldn't take it any longer.

"Unzip me Spinelli."

He looked at her.

"Come on, you did this before."

This was true, he had. Reaching over he placed his hand on the backside of her dress slowly unzipping it.

"Spinelli can I ask you one more thing."

"Anything Maximista."

"D-do you have a condom."

"A what...I thought you said that was a one time thing."

"I did but peoples minds change," she said dress now raped around her legs standing before him dressed in only a black lace bra and panties.

He was defiantly getting hot at this moment and nodded. She smiled and unbuttoned his shirt letting her hands brush up against his bare muscular chest. Kissing his chest she whispered.

"I think I'm falling for you Spinelli."

"You are,"

She nodded picking up the dress from the floor and looking over at him grinning.

"I'm going to hang this thing up before it get's ruined, you call Marty and get us a room and that's an order."

"Yes Maximista."

--

Moments later the office was locked up and they were feverously undressing each other making their way to the huge king sized bed in the center of the room.

"Are you sure you wish to do this Maximista."

"Why Spinelli, do you not want to."

"Oh I want to; I just don't want it to be another one time thing."

Now naked and lying on top of him she let out a sigh.

"Maybe your right Spinelli and we are rushing into things, you know that's why I love you so much, because you're the voice of reason."

"I am."

"Yes, I always rush into things like sex and I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"Y-your not."

"No, we are going to wait until after we date for a bit who knows the anticipation of it all will make it all the better."

He nipped at her ear passionately.

"You know, I kind of like that proposal Maximista, but does that mean what the Jackal thinks it means."

"That I want to be your girlfriend yes, and Spinelli I always get what I want."

She kissed his cheek.

"I would love to be your boyfriend, anyway if you still need a date for the Fashionista and Mr. Sir's wedding."

"I would be honored," she said cuddling with him and feeling like everything in her life was finally as it should.

--

**THE END**

_Again the original thought was much smuttier but I seriously can't write smut to save my life._


	37. Roadside Realizations

**Roadside Realization**

_**Wow so I haven't done a Spixie piece in forever it seems...well I hope you all enjoy. Standard disclaimers apply as I don't own GH and anything seen representing someone else work is unintentional.**_

_**

* * *

**_

It had been almost a month since that night where she almost lost him, when he dove in front of an oncoming car to save her. The night where he lost his spleen and she found her feelings for him come to light. Sure it wasn't the accident that did it, or the fact that he survived, no it was after that, the way he stood up for her even after her deepest darkest deeds came to the surface in the courtroom, he still loved her, trusted her.

This is why they were together now. No not as boyfriend and girlfriend though secretly both parties wished it so. No, they were best friends which was why he was accompanying her on a trip to the city while she did some business for Kate's magazine.

Standing in the parking garage of Harberview Towers Damian Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"What, I need to look my best," Maxie Jones said as she was placing her suitcases in the trunk of her car.

"The Jackal wasn't rolling his eyes about the Maximista's luggage amount," he said smiling as he placed his lone duffle bag in the trunk, "I was merely wondering why we were taking your car into the city."

"What's wrong with my car?"

"Well if I recall the Maximista was pretty harsh about her set of wheels as it were the night of my most unfortunate accident."

"Well it's true this car is a POS."

Spinelli though a genius sat for a moment before realizing that POS meant Piece of Shit before he nodded allowing her to continue.

"But it gets the job done."

"But wouldn't something like the mob mobile be more fitting."

Maxie smiled knowing the shiny black SUV was classier but was all too dangerous.

"For the first time I think I want to choose substance over style."

Not one to argue Spinelli simply nodded.

"Can I drive," he playfully said to her.

"No," she smiled teasingly back to him as they got into the car and pulled out of the garage and on their way to the city.

--

With the sounds of Maroon 5 coming out of the speakers and the coolness of the air conditioner blowing at their bodies they drove into the night making random small talk but nothing too substantial.

"I kind of miss not waking up in that pink room of yours," Maxie said casually to him.

"Well you didn't have to leave."

"Yea I did, your stitches were removed and well it wasn't my place to intrude."

"Maximista you were doing anything but, anyway why are we heading into the city again?"

"Kate is so busy trying to salvage that wedding of hers that she needs me, her first assistant to talk to go to this fundraiser for her."

"Fundraiser, should the Jackal of brought something more suitable."

"I wasn't planning on taking you."

He gave her a discouraged look as she said how she merely wanted company on the drive and who better to ride with then her best friend.

Suddenly they heard a popping noise and they made their way to the breakdown lane.

"What was that," Maxie said as the car skidded to a stop.

"I think we blew a tire Maximista."

Maxie nodded hoping that was the case and they didn't hit some poor defenseless animal.

They both exited the vehicle and noticed that indeed they did blow a tire.

"Hold on," Maxie said, "let me call triple A I'm sure they can help."

"Are you sure they would come at such a late hour."

Maxie shrugged and pulled out her cell phone before making an annoyed face.

"What is the matter?"

"I have no bars Spinelli, what about you."

Spinelli pulled his phone out and shook his head.

"I wish that I could change a tire but that is yet another manly skill that the Jackal lacks."

"It's alright Spinelli I'm sure someone will come and help us...eventually."

He nodded following her back into the car.

-

They turned off the engine to preserve gas; the only thing left on was the emergency blinkers. Finally after sitting in silence Maxie looked at Maxie and smiled.

"These past few weeks, months really Spinelli I have felt better then I have in a long time."

"You have."

"I have and it's all because of you."

"I the Jackal."

"Yes, you the Jackal. You have brotten out the best in me Spinelli and for that I am grateful however..."

"However..."

"I'm still afraid that I'll eventually slip up, I mean after all I did accept Claudia's offer last June to seduce Johnny and..."

"That's water under the bridge Maximista, and besides nobody's perfect I mean I was a pot smoking punk working for Evil Al when I first met Stone Cold."

Maxie smiled and let Spinelli talk about his past for a while before she spoke up.

"So then Spinelli what does this make us."

"Make us."

"Yes, are we still best friends or are we you know."

"I would think Maximista to be more of a relationship expert then the Jackal."

Maxie just let out a laugh as she ran her hands through his hair and looked into his eyes, really looked into them. They were a deep blueish green color she hadn't noticed that before. And the way they glistened in the moonlight was truly magnificent. Taking her hand now she gently stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. It was probably one of the most passionate kissed they had ever shared, even more so then the time right before they made love that warm July evening on Jason's couch.

"I love you Spinelli," she whispered pulling back.

"I love you Maxie," he replied in a deeper more cool and collective voice before placing his hand on her cheek and pulling her in for a second kiss.

As they were lost in each other however there was suddenly a knock on the window.

"What seems to be the problem," a cop said looking into the car.

Maxie took a deep breath thankful they were out of the PCPD's jurisdiction because she didn't want Mac to find out she was now 'with' Spinelli from one of the members of the police force.

Maxie explained that they blew a tire and the cop helped them to change it.

"Drive safely," the cop said as they pulled away.

Maxie nodded as they headed back down the dark stretch of road.

"So what does this make us," Spinelli asked as they were driving.

A grin spread on Maxie's face as he instantly knew her response.

--

A few days later she stood in the lobby of a lavish hotel in Manhattan dressed in a gorgeous black cocktail dress her blond hair in curls pined to the side with a sparkling silver pin as she watched the elevator open and a man step out. He wore a stylish designer suit and his dark hair was gelled back reveling the most beautiful eyes you'd ever seen. Approaching her he smiled a goofy yet alluring smile before linking his arm into hers and leading her to the ballroom.

"Miss Jones," an older man said coming toward her, "How's Kate."

"She's fine," Maxie said as he looked over to the man still attached to her arm, "and who is this."

"This is Damian Spinelli, my boyfriend," she said loving the way is simply rolled off her tongue and hoped to be able to say this for a long time to come.

--

**THE END**


	38. No Regrets Part 1

**No Regrets**

_**This was based on an idea posted by IlovetowriteSMP SFF and I decided to interpret it and make yet another Spixie piece. Before I go on I feel I need to explain my little AU verse to you. Damian was Ryan Chamberlain's son with an un named woman whose last name was Spinelli. When he was twelve his mother died of cancer and they found out about Kevin. Livvie is existent in this verse but Sam and Georgie are not...any other questions feel free to ask. I so don't own GH just my whacked out AU ideas.**_

* * *

Four Years, four long painstaking years since she returned to the town she grew up in. And yet here she was standing outside of the lighthouse looking at the perfect calligraphy stamped on the white piece of Cardboard in her hand announcing the wedding of Damian Millhouse Spinelli to Nadine Rae Crowell. She couldn't believe he would find someone, get married at the age of twenty two it just couldn't be happening.

She placed the invite into her black clutch and took a deep breath sneaking over to where the ceremony was being held without trying to be recognized. It was then she spotted him stepping out of the house and under the arch of white and pink roses.

The years were good to him. His dark hair was still unruly but not so much that you couldn't see his eyes and man had she loved his eyes.

She let out a deep sigh as she closed her own eyes thinking back to a time which seemed like a lifetime ago.

--

_They had known each other for three years now ever since his Uncle and her step father introduced them to each other at a fourth of July Barbeque. He was a bit awkward but then again so was she._

_She was sitting down on the steps of the lighthouse allowing the last rays of the summer sun fall on her bare shoulders. It was the start of her freshman year and Maxie was scared to death._

_The clicking of heels sounded from behind her as she looked into the dark eyes of Damian's cousin Olivia. She was a senior that year and was an exquisite looking brunette._

_"Hey Maxie," she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice._

_"Hey Livvie," Maxie said, "Is Damian up yet."_

_"Yes, just barely though."_

_It was in that moment that he exited the house his brown hair disheveled like he had just gotten out of bed while he was dressed in a pair of plaid shorts and an orange t-shirt._

_Maxie smiled at him as Livvie rolled her eyes._

_"How do I look?"_

_"You look..."_

_There were no words that could describe his look. He was messy and unkempt but utterly adorable at the same time._

_"You look good Mian just..."_

_She began to fix his hair as Livvie headed toward her car._

_"Ok losers if you see me in halls you don't know me."_

_They just nodded and watched the brunette queen B leave._

_"So Mian are you ready for the first day of the rest of our lives."_

_"You sound like we are going to walk into Port Charles High and poof turn into new people."_

_"It did sound like that didn't it?"_

_He nodded as she placed her arm around him._

_"Don't worry; we'll be Max and Mian best friends forever."_

_She gave him a hug as Damian's uncle Kevin stepped out of the house._

_Kevin Collins was Damian's birth father's twin brother who upon hearing that Damian's mother had died when the young man was twelve had taken him in and became his legal guardian._

_"So Kids ready for the first day of school."_

_"Uncle Kevin Maxie and I are not kids."_

_Kevin smiled and directed them to a small tree in the front of the school and prompted them to take a picture._

_"Say Cheese."_

_"Cheese," the two of them said striking a pose before he snapped a picture of the two of them._

_--_

She reached into the clutch and pulled out a warn photograph from that faithful day. It really was the first day of the rest of their lives as she would later figure out.

--

_"So," Maxie said leaning against his locker guess what._

_"What," he said looking at her._

_They had been at Port Charles High now for a couple of months now and they had defiantly changed, well at least Maxie had. She seemed to be growing out of her awkward phase, her braces had been removed and her skin was clearing up and really beginning to notice this, he was beginning to notice this._

_She twirled a loose piece of her blonde hair and grinned with her perfect teeth._

_"I over heard from one of the girls in my gym class that the list of freshman writers for the school paper were listed and I have it on high authority your name is on it."_

_"Seriously me, really."_

_"Don't sell yourself short Mian, you're a brilliant writer."_

_He blushed a bit as he smiled at her._

_"Anyway there is more news."_

_"What else."_

_"I got a date to the fall ball can you believe it."_

_"It's not too far fetched I mean you are beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you. Me on the other hand am in a perpetual awkward state."_

_"You'll grow out of it, girls just mature faster then guys, and besides who knows maybe you'll meet some new friend on the paper and forget all about me."_

_"Not a chance."_

_He placed his arm around her as they headed out of the school_.

--

She scanned the crowd and spotted the man who was her date to that first High School dance of hers. Milo Giambetti, he was a sophomore at the time and the captain of the JV Lax team who was now working at ELQ and looking as dreamy as he did back then. But it was never Milo even though they did date for a few months and he later became a close friend of hers no it would always and forever be Damian Spinelli and she had to stop this wedding at any cost.

--

**TBC**


	39. No Regrets Part 2

**No Regrets**

She kept her eyes locked on him as he stood waiting for his bride to come down the aisle, a woman that she envied even though she didn't know a thing about her. Was she pretty, where did he meet her, how did he fall for her. It was then she was spotted.

"Maxie," said the familiar voice of her old high school friend Lulu Spencer, "is that you."

Maxie turned to the other blonde and gave her a hug. In four years Lulu still looked stunning, her long blonde hair cascading in curls down her back and a light blue sun dress covering her pale skin.

"It's me," Maxie said a smiling passing her lips as she recounted her friendship with the blonde.

--

_It was now senior year and though Maxie and Damian continued to be Best Friends they were both running now in different circles. Damian was one of the top writers for the school newspaper and was also senior yearbook editor while Maxie was on the school dance team which was where she met Lulu. The two blondes were hanging around Kelly's talking about Prom when he showed up._

_"Greetings Maxie."_

_Maxie rolled her eyes. Although he was her best friend still he was kind of embarrassing to be around. For starters he still wore those hideous plaid shorts while she had discovered the world of fashion._

_"Hi Damian so what are you up to."_

_"Nothing much you."_

_"We were talking about Prom," Lulu said speaking up, "so have you asked anyone out yet."_

_Lulu's voice sounded cold and annoying and reminded him of his older sister who was now away at school in California and he didn't have to deal with thankfully._

_"Well there is someone."_

_"Really Mian, who is it?"_

_His face began to flush a bit. How could he tell her that he wanted so much to ask her to prom._

_"It's for me to know."_

_"Alright, well maybe if you tell me I can put in a good word."_

_He just nodded as he headed over to the counter to order an orange soda._

_"Anyway you're not going to believe who asked me," Maxie said while still in her friend's earshot, "Johnny."_

_"You suck; you know I was hoping he would ask me."_

_"Well what can I say...he finds me hot."_

-

"So Lulu what are you up to now."

"Well I finished up business courses here in Port Chuck and now I'm assistant manager at the Metro Court and married to Johnny."

"No."

"Yes."

"Johnny Zacchara, my ex Johnny Zacchara."

"Just because you went out on one date to the Prom doesn't make him your ex."

Maxie shrugged, Lulu was right.

"What about you, it seems that you dropped off the radar after graduation and I can't believe you're here now."

Maxie simply let out a sigh.

--

_It was the night before graduation and the two of them were sitting on the steps of the lighthouse._

_"I can't believe after tomorrow it's all over," Maxie said._

_"I know," he said as he let out a deep breath._

_Ever since prom she had noticed a slight and pleasant change in him. From her cleaned up look of him in his tux that night to the more put together look he was sporting at that moment she wondered if he was finally growing up._

_"Mian what's the matter."_

_"I've wanted to tell you something Maxie."_

_"What is it; please don't tell me that you're not going to NYU."_

_"And why is that."_

_"Because you have to follow your dreams."_

_"Well I am tossing around the idea of going to Boston instead, Harvard actually but that's beside the point."_

_"Then what is the point."_

_"The point is Maxie Jones...I love you."_

_"You Love me."_

_"Yes, you know that day at Kelly's when I walked into a conversation between you and Lulu."_

_"You walk into allot of conversations between me and Lulu at Kelly's be more specific."_

_"The Prom one."_

_Maxie nodded knowing just what he meant._

_"Well...the girl I wanted to ask was you...I've always loved you even when you were the awkward girl with braces and acne who didn't know a thing about fashion."_

_"That's so sweet you think about me like that Mian it really is...but."_

_"But."_

_"You and me well we are from two different worlds now...I'm the Prom Queen and you're the school geek."_

_He bit his lip trying not to cry. He was putting his heart on his sleeve and never expected it to be shattered into a million pieces._

--

As Lulu walked away to join her husband Maxie just shook her head remembering how after she ripped his heart out they graduated and although they did have a few run ins during that last summer they were few and far between and always were a shell of what they used to be. Then he moved to Boston to attend Harvard while she still headed to New York to study fashion regretting everyday the choice she made that one spring night.

Making her way now into a stiff white folding chair in the back row she watched as Kevin headed to his nephews side along with Johnny Zacchara and a man she recognized as Livvie's boyfriend Jack Ramsey.

It was then the wedding march began and she bit her lip getting ready for her cue to make her move.

--

**TBC**


	40. No Regrets Part 3

**No Regrets**

The wedding march filled the back yard as she watched Livvie head down the aisle still looking as beautiful as she did the day she left for college who walked beside a blonde woman in an identical dress. They were also throwing flowers making Maxie realize there was no conventional flower girl. Behind them was the bride. She was wearing a stunning White gown and had blonde hair pulled up in a sophisticated up do with her blue eyes sparkling.

"She's perfect," Maxie thought, "Everything he wanted and so deserves."

She began to regret her choice, she should just let him get his Happily Ever After and leave miserable and alone shouldn't she.

Sitting down she began to contemplate this as the priest began the service.

--

...Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony...

She closed her eyes picturing what life could have been if she hadn't been a shallow idiot back in High School.

He would have been in New York with her and they would have shared a beautiful loft.

_"Hold still."_

_She smiled at the man she loved so much as he stood in the center of the living space._

_"Ouch."_

_"I told you to hold still."_

_"Why can't you buy a dress makers dummy again?"_

_"Because the measurements are more accurate with a human model."_

_She began to seductively remove the dress jacket he had on and reach under his shirt to feel his bare chest letting out a moan as he pulled her toward him and his lips crashed against hers._

--

Snapping out of her fantasy she locked eyes with him and she knew...it wouldn't kill her if she at least gave it a try. And if he rejected and embarrassed her well then it was never meant to be and she only hoped that he would still be her friend.

--

...If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace...

That was her cue as she stood up in the back row.

"I object."

All eyes fell on her as she made her way toward the aisle and headed toward the front.

"Maxie," he said in a tone that rang as more of a question.

She nodded as she looked at him.

"You can't get married Damian."

The blonde in white looked at the man she was about to marry and looked like she was out for blood.

"Who is she Damian?"

"An old friend that's all Nadine."

"Well then," she said turning to Maxie, "can your reunion wait until after the ceremony."

"No actually it can't."

He looked from his bride to be to his best friend and the girl he used to love and bit his lip before turning to the guests.

"This will just take a minute."

He grabbed Maxie by the arm gently and led her around to the other side of the lighthouse so that they could take a little walk.

Once they were far away from the party he looked into her eyes.

"I didn't think you'd show up, I mean you've been MIA for the past four years."

"Mac sent me the invite."

He nodded as he stuck his hands in his pocket before letting out a sigh.

"Something tells me that you stopping the wedding had nothing to do with you wanting to say hi."

Maxie shook her head.

"No, it's not; Nadine is pretty by the way where did you meet her."

"It's a funny story actually."

"You know I love funny stories."

He laughed sitting on the old swing that was sitting in the far end of the massive yard.

"Well I was visiting my Uncle at the Hospital and well she was just starting the student nursing program and well..."

"Love at first site huh."

He shook his head. He didn't know how to tell her he had never gotten over her, not by a long shot; in fact Nadine was truthfully his second girlfriend. His first, a young journalism student named Leyla was a huge deal for him at first however they had only lasted about six months before he realized he was only with her cause she was the anti-Maxie all laid back with long silky dark hair. Then Nadine came and she seemed like the perfect consolation prize for him, a poor mans Maxie if you would. Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, and she loved all his quirks not to mention had quirks of her own however they were ying and ying but he was willing to except that until Maxie came into his live at the precise moment that she did.

"Maybe its fate," he asked himself silently as he looked into her eyes again.

"So Maxie why did you stop the wedding," he asked a second time and again she managed to change the subject.

"So Mian what is it you do now?"

"I have a weekly column for the Herald and you."

"Well while I had a brief intern with some up and coming designer I actually have recently been working for Couture."

"You mean the fashion magazine which you referred to since sophomore year as the Bible."

Maxie laughed.

"Yea that's the one."

He smiled at her as she let out a sigh.

"You can't change the subject forever you know Maxie, I'm going to have to get married sometime today."

"Do you," Maxie asked.

"Well do you have a better offer?"

She took a deep breath. This was her moment; she couldn't blow it now she just couldn't.

"Remember the day before Graduation."

"How can I forget the words you spoke are tattooed on my cranium?"

Maxie pouted as she nodded.

"Can I tell you something, for the past four years I have regretted saying what I did?"

"Y-you have."

Maxie nodded gently placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I have."

"Is that why you stayed away all that time."

'Partially,' she thought before saying it out loud, "Partially."

"And the other part."

"What you said that night...the part about you loving me even when I was the awkward girl with braces and acne...well that was the romantic thing any guy has ever said to me."

"It was."

Maxie nodded.

"You know in four years I haven't even managed to ever get past the first date."

He looked at her in shock. She was beautiful, and smart, and funny and any guy would be lucky to have her.

"And why is that."

"Because they weren't you."

She paused as she took another breath as he looked at her in shock before she began to continue.

"What I am trying to tell you is the reason I stopped your wedding was because I just wanted a first and a last chance to say this...I love you Damian Spinelli."

"And I love you too Maxie Jones, I never stopped loving you."

He placed his hands on her cheek ever so gently and pulled her in for a sweet and tender kiss, the kind that was the stuff of fairytales.

As they pulled back they heard a coughing sound from behind them.

Turning around they spotted Nadine looking rather miffed with her hands on her hips and a what the hell look on her face.

"Damian Millhouse Spinelli what are you doing."

"Nadine, what are you doing here?"

"The guests want to know if there is still going to be a wedding and from the looks of it clearly there is not."

"Nadine...I can..."

"Explain, I thought you said this Maxie was a friend."

"She is but..."

"But nothing Damian, friends do NOT kiss friends like that..."

He looked from his first and only love to the girl he was supposed to marry and let out a small sigh.

"I'll leave you two alone," Maxie said heading back around to the front of the house.

--

Once she was gone Damian motioned for Nadine to sit on the bench where he let out a small sigh and began to explain to her the history he had with Maxie and how he couldn't get married to her because he was never out of love with Maxie and now knew she reciprocated his feelings.

--

Maxie meanwhile was now closer to the lighthouse but not close enough for anyone to corner her to ask her the reason why. In fact she was in one of her favorite spots in the yard, the old tree house that was originally built for Livvie but became a place of refuge for the friends.

Kicking off her heels she began to climb up the ladder hoping that at twenty two the tree would hold her as well as it had at sixteen which it did.

Through the floor boards she saw a small dandelion flower popping out and she pulled it up.

"He loves me," she said like an excited school girl, "he loves me not..."

Suddenly there was the sound of a voice.

"Maxie I know your in there I see your shoes."

She peeked down and saw him standing there.

"Can I come up or do you want to come down."

She decided to come down and soon her eyes locked on his as she noticed that his eye had a shiner.

"Ouch what happened?"

"I told Nadine that I couldn't marry her and she smacked me with her heel."

"Wait a minute you're not getting married."

"The only one I want to marry is you."

A grin spread across Maxie's face.

"Max what are you thinking."

"Well everyone is here for a wedding, so let's give them a wedding."

"But I'm sure you have a dream dress all picked out and..."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek before looking down at the yellow colored dress she had on and shrugged.

"Well then if you are willing to sacrifice a dress then yes I'll marry you."

He scooped her up and headed back to where the ceremony was to be held.

"Nadine said the wedding was off," Kevin said coming over to his nephew.

"Well my wedding to Nadine is, but my wedding to Maxie..."

Kevin looked at the blonde and rolled his eyes.

"Hi Dr. Collins," she said innocently as they looked at the priest.

"No regrets," Damian said.

"No regrets," Maxie said as they became man and wife.

--

**THE END**


	41. Tricks and Treats

**Tricks and Treats**

**OK I pondered weather I wanted to do my piece for this weeks SFF prompt on someone different but I decided to do it on Spixie...Inspired by Birthday Wish by _spixiegirl27_All my normal disclaimers apply as always prompt words are as followed" Best, Sweet, and Swore...I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A chill had ran down her spine as her cell phone vibrated.

The past few days she had been getting mysterious texts from an unknown number which was hitting her hard. For just a year ago a serial killer would target women leaving a simple text as hic calling card, the same killer who killer her beloved sister Georgie.

"Who is it from," Her step father Mac Scorpio asked as he sat down next to her from the couch.

Maxie let out a sigh.

Yes she was back living at home now ever since shots rang out at the attempted wedding of Kate Howard and Sonny Cornethos and she was forced to move back into her fathers home though she swore to herself that when the new year came in a few precious months she's get her own apartment, or if she could handel the sounds of baby Alyssa's crys perhaps move in with Robin and Patrick.

"Unknown number again."

Mac didn't know why he was suggesting this but he turned to her and said, "did you have Spinelli look into it."

"I did, and the weird part was he casualy said that he couldn't trace the number."

"That's odd."

"I know."

Ever since the moveing out of the young mans regrettably pink room she thought that her relationship with the young hacker seemed different some how, more distant.

Sure the guns were silenced, for now but she suspected that there was some impending war and he wanted to keep her safe. However he wasn't completely cut out of her life not by a long shot. He would constantly show up at her office bringing her Coffee or meet her in another public setting, never private.

"Do you want me to have an officer head to work with you this morning."

Maxie shook her head.

"I'll be fine dad."

She threw her arms around him before picking up her long black trenchcoat and throwing it over the tailored busness suit.

"Wait Maxie I almost forgot."

She turned around to look at him.

"Happy Birthday."

With all the worry of these mysterious texts she almost forgot that it was October 31st, Halloween, her 22nd birthday.

It was then it set in how Georgie would always burst into her room and jump on her bed first thing in the morning with a plate of microwaved waffles with a candel in it.

A tear streamed down her cheek.

--

She arrived at the office and took a seat at her desk looking around. Lulu was not there per usual and she rolled her eyes wondering why Kate didn't fire her already.

Getting to work the sound of the elevator didn't phase her when she heard a familiar voice.

"Goodmorning Maxie," Kate said.

She looked up and the older woman and smiled secretly hopeing that it wasn't her boss but Spinelli.

"Goodmorning Kate."

"What are you doing here."

"I work here."

"I know that but it's your birthday."

"So, the fashion world never sleeps."

Kate let out a laugh thinking that Maxie was so dedicated to her job and would go places one day.

"Well don't work so hard that your to tired for the party tonight, that is if you don't already have plans."

Maxie simply rolled her eyes.

Yes it was true fresh off of Jasper Jacks's divorse from Carly and her bosses own almost marrage the two longtime friends and busness partners were throwing a Halloween Gala at the Matro Court though Maxie wondered who would go to a major party on the anniversary of the Black and White Ball then again this was Port Charles where everyone loved an excuse to dress up even if nine out of ten times it lead to major drama.

"Nope, no plans what so ever."

Kate just grinned as if she knew some unspoken secret as she made her way into her office.

--

A couple hours passed without a visit or call from Spinelli. Maxie wondered if he actually forgot her birthday, so much for being her best friend.

After answering an e-mail the sound of the elevator opened and she swivled around in her seat as she spotted a delivery guy and smiled knowing that Kate was expecting the latest samples from Fredericco to be delivered.

"Miss Howard is in her office do you want me to buzz her," Maxie asked as the man shook his head.

"Actaly It's for a Maxie Jones."

Maxie looked at the man and rolled her eyes, who would be sending her something at the office in what looked to be a gaement bag.

Signing for the package she was a bit weary of what it was and who it was from.

_Meus Diligo_

She let out a small sigh. The same two words were in a few of the mysterious messages she had gotten as she looked at her computer.

"Why didn't I do this before," she thought as she searched for a translation site to find that these words were Lattin for my love.

She was now intrigued and still fearful. Did she have some kind of a stalker or was he more like a secret admireror, some rich billionare come to sweep her off her feet.

She risked so much before that she figured what the hell as she unzipped the bag and locked eyes on a beautiful Sage Green gown which took her breath away. It looked like something out of a storybook and as she read through the actual note she saw that it read for her to wear it to the party that evening.

She looked at the small digitalized time at the bottom of her screen and let out a squeek. She had no time to loose, she neeed to look up a way to style her hair, to fix her make up, and find the perfect pair of shoes to match.

She knocked on Kate's door and smiled.

"I think I may take you up on the offer of a half day."

Kate nodded.

"See you at the party," the fashion editor spoke as the young girl left.

--

A few hours had passed and Maxie was glad to find that she had just baught a new pair of flats in the same Sage Green color as the dress which now had on.

She examined the way it clung to her body like it was cut for her. From the way the long skirt flowed to the ground to the way the bodice made her look as if she had more cleavage then she actually had it was all so enchanting which made her more curious as to who this man was.

As she was finishing spraying her hair into place there was a knock on her begroom door.

"Maxie may I come in."

"Mmmm Hmmm," Maxie said as her father stood in the doorway.

"Man my little girl isn't so little anymore."

Maxie grinned.

"I'm still your little girl weather I'm 12 or 22."

Mac smiled as he held out a box.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart."

Maxie took the box from the man who raised her, the man who was more of a dad to her then her own flesh and blood and opened it to find an antique looking emerald and perl necklace and matching earings.

"Wow dad those must of set you back a fortune."

"Actualy they were your great grandmothers."

"Mariah,"

Mac nodded.

"Your mother sent them, they are from her."

As much as Maxie resented her mother for abandiong her she thought that the jewelry was exquisite and matched her gown perfectly and she would defiantly thank her mother for this later and perhaps even make some kind of amends with her.

"Anyway are you driving to the party or..."

"I got a cab don't worry and don't wait up."

"I trust you, and besides I'm sure I'll be dealing with drunk and disorderly addolesence."

She gave him a final hug as he picked up his phone.

"So, does Maximista suspect it's I the Jackal."

"No, anyways keep her safe."

"You have my word."

Mac hung up and smiled at Maxie one more time. Even though Damian Spinelli wasn't his most favorite person he was good for his daqughter and despite his job he made her happy which was all the Comissioner realy wanted in the end.

--

Getting out of the cab at the Metro Cout she looked around at all the familiar and somewhat unfamiliar faces all dolled up for the party scanning the crowd for her mystery man. He said she'd know who he was when she saw him but she didn't have a clue.

Spotting Johnny Zacchara standing alone she let out a smile as she approached him smirking a little at his costume, a Victorian Era Vampire.

"Hi Johnny."

"Maxie, wow you look amazing."

Maxie blushed a bit. Sure there was a time where she wanted more then anything to have hot and crazy sex with Johnny Zacchara but now all she wanted was what she had, his companionship, in fact there was only one man she hoped that her mysery man was though she thought it highly unlikely.

"What in this old thing."

Johnny chuckled now.

"Anyway Happy Birthday."

She smiled as Lulu came by giving Maxie a fake smile and an aknolegement of Happy Birthday before heading off leaving Maxie once more alone.

--

She let out a sigh thinking this night was a bust and she would have been better off curled up with Chinese Take Out watching Great Pumpkin when suddenely she felt a cool hand brush against the smooth skin of her bare shoulder and the seductive whisper of : _Meus Diligo_ in her ear.

Her breath caught in her throught and her borrowed heart began to beat rapidly as she took in the familiar sent of sandalwood mixed with Orange as he spun her around causing her to look into the deep blue green eyes of Damian Spinelli. It was then she took him in. His chestnut brown hair was slicked back and he was dressed as an old fashioned nobalman.

"Happy Birthday Maximista," he then said breaking the silence as she still stared at him breathlessly.

It was then she slugged his arm.

"You scared me half to death with those text messages and telling me they were untraceable, you trick me and all you can say is Happy Birthday."

He looked at her as his lips turned into a pout. He went to all this trouble to surprise his crush on her birthday, trying to be romantic, he had no intent on trickery.

"The Jackal is sorry to have caused Maximista any harm and..."

She then turned the other cheek as her hand gently coressed his cheek, lingering to his shoulder and finaly down his arm to his hand.

"Mr. Spinelli would you honer me with a dance."

He looked at her pleading blue eyes and smiled.

"It would be my honor Miss Jones."

He took her outreached hand as the soft sounds of a waltz began to play. For a while it seemed like they were the only two in the room, it was like some fairytale that neither of them wanted to end however after two dances Spinelli led her outside to the front of the hotel.

"What are you doing Damian," she said melting him for using his given name.

He smiled as the removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulder.

"I know we are having fun at this gala but before any unforeseen dramatis begin I have another surprise in mind."

"Another surprise."

Spinelli nodded as a black towncar pulled up in front of the building and Milo Giambetti steped out smiling at the couple.

"Happy Birthday," Milo said.

Maxie smiled and thanked the young driver slash bodyguard as he opened the door for the couple and they headed into the car.

Steping out in the Harberview Towers garage moments later Maxie smiled.

"Man how I've missed this place."

"The Maxista knows she could of come by casa de stone cold whenever she wishes."

Maxie nodded as they steped onto the elevator heading up to PH2.

--

Entering the PH he motioned for her to sit on the couch which she did.

"I still don't see why we had to leave the party early, I mean I was having fun, I mean I never knew you could dance like that..."

He just nodded as he made his way into the small kitchen.

"Close your eyes Maximista."

She trusted him despite his earlier trickery and did as she was told when a seductive song of Happy Birthday began to fill the room as she opened one of her eyes to see him singing as he aproaced the couch with a small cake with pink frosting that said Happy Birthday Maximista in white piping.

"I told you to close your eyes."

She smiled opening her other eye.

"You have a realy good singing voice."

He blushed a bit as she watched the candel on the small cake flickering in the darkness of the room.

"You should realy make a wish before the wax melts."

She smiled knowing exactly what she wanted to wish for as she blew the single pink candel out and he flicked on the light again.

He watched her as she licked the sweet yet waxy frosting from the candel.

"So, are you going to tell me what you wished for."

"I can't or it won't come true."

He nodded.

"I knew that."

There was suddenly a moment of silence as they locked eyes once more as she let out a deep breath. Sure she swore she wouldn't fall in love with her best friend but she couldn't help herself as she reached over and gently caressed his cheek to which he did the same to her.

"I love you Maximista," he whispered.

"I love you to Damian."

He then pulled her into the most real and passionate kiss she had ever had as she watched the clock strike midnight making her think that despite all the tricks her birthday ended with the biggest treat of all, her wish come true.

--

**THE END**

**I hope you liked- Sidenote I remembered Spin saying he took four years of Latin which was why I got the idea that he would refer to Maxie as Meus Dilgo (My Love) I actualy spent a good half hour typing in diffrent things in an online English to Latin Dictionary also if you have yet to check out _spixiegirl27's_ one-shot _Birthday Wish_ I recomend you do so as well as her other works**


	42. Eight Seven Central

**Eight Seven Central**

Ok so since either the e-mail alert is down again or no one is updateing here in the past two weeks I decided to throw a bone and post this one shot here. I have another Spixie piece over at Soap Fan Fiction as well as a few non-spixie minis......anyway normal disclaimers apply...don't own GH or other shows/characters mentioned....enjoy

* * *

Even though she had moved out of the penthouse weeks ago it seemed to Maxie Jones that she was there practically every waking hour that she wasn't at Crimson, and some sleeping ones too. Sitting down on the couch she kicked off her designer heels after a long day at the office before popping open an orange soda. She rolled her eyes not believing he got her addicted to the stuff. Picking up the television remote she started flipping the channels before realizing the date and time.

"Crap," she muttered flipping to some syndicated sitcom that was near its ending.

It was then the door opened and he entered holding a brown paper bag.

"Greetings Maximista," Damian Spinelli said smiling as he placed the bag on the coffee table, "my spider sense must have been tingling cause I thought you'd be here so...."

He pulled out a cardboard Chinese food box opening it and smiling.

She took the aroma in and smiled back.

"Stir-Fried Veggies and Tofu." She said smiling.

"It is Maximista's favorite is it not."

She nodded.

He headed into the kitchen to grab himself his own Orange Soda and some extra napkins when the sound of the television caught his ears.

'Previously on Gossip Girl'

Entering the living room once more he looked at the TV and then at the girl he crushed on.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, sitting here, watching Gossip Girl about to have dinner with my best friend..."

"Yes...well you see."

"What, am I suddenly uninvited, do you have some secret classified mob stuff cause you know I'll find out about it anyway after all I AM a member of the Jackal PI team."

"No...I mean not no you were not an essential part of my team because you are I meant no it wasn't..."

Maxie nodded in understanding as the latest trials and tribulations of the Upper East Side began to play on screen.

"What I was trying to say was that well my show is on."

Maxie looked at him.

"Your show, I didn't think you watched anything besides cartoons and sci fi."

"You above all people should know not to judge a book."

Maxie nodded not knowing a response.

"Anyway Monday Night, NBC is like the ONLY night of television I watch religiously."

Maxie paused a second mentally going over the TV Guide but still blanking.

"Chuck and Heroes."

"I've heard about Heroes, figures you'd like that show that Claire character is right up your alley."

Spinelli wasn't going to lie he did think the character of the indestructible cheerleader Claire Bennett was kind of hot but that was beside the point.

"Well Maximista if you must know Chuck is about this average Joe who works at an electronic store and ends up getting secret government Intel downloaded and encrypted into his head."

Maxie laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well it's so you."

"What's so me."

"This Chuck guy, I mean not the whole government thing but the fact that you are just this normal guy who in his own way has to save the world."

Spinelli was flattered at that comment as he picked up his box of orange chicken and took a bite.

"So," he asked with some food still in his mouth.

"What's this Gossip Girl show about?"

"It's about the lives of Socialites from the Upper East Side."

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"What,"

"Nothing it's just well it suites you as well."

Maxie let out a chuckle. It did it really did.

The first commercial came on then and Maxie handed him the remote.

"I'm sure you haven't missed much, and besides I'm the guest."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Like you said, you are the guest and besides I can always catch it online later in the week."

"Sure."

He nodded-She smiled.

"And besides we ARE watching Heroes next."

"Oh we are aren't we," Maxie said playfully punching him.

He innocently nodded again giving her his pout she could not resist.

She let out a sigh of defeat as she picked up an egg roll and ripped it in half handing a piece of it to him.

"Alright so let me explain what's going on....you see that is Blair and...."

He listened to her fill him in on the show and the goings on as they both settled in for a relaxing evening together.

--

**The End**

**Like I said short, sweet and pointlessly fluffy **


	43. My Christmas Wish

**My Christmas Wish**

_Ok so my Spinelli/Spixie muse seemed to be dead as of late however I got the itch to write this so I hope you like. This is for the December 'Holiday' prompt at Spinelli Online paired with prompt 4 in the ghffchallenge 12 days of Christmas 2008 contest (to the song My Christmas List by Simple Plan) I don't own the fandom or characters just my time in energy bending the fandom to fit my needs._

_

* * *

_

It was always instilled in him as he grew up with his Granny that it was always better to give then to receive and so as the countdown to Christmas began to swiftly tick by, Damian Spinelli, began to feel a rush of panic hoping to get a little something for everyone in this time of mob wars and economic turmoil.

Sitting down on the tattered yet sacred couch of Casa de Stone Cold he flipped on his trusted laptop and let out a sigh as it warmed up.

"Alright, now to make my Christmas gift list," he muttered to no one in particular as though he had already purchased and sent out Granny's gift he still had a ways to go in the shopping department.

Beginning to hum a cheery holiday tune he started to type away...

STONE COLD

"Hmm, what do I get for my friend and mentor and pseudo brother," he wondered thinking about the crisp December air in Port Charles and grinned.

STONE COLD...LETHER GLOVES

He smiled thinking that not only would they match his prized jacket but it was also practical and would keep his prints off of his weaponry.

Next on the list were his two blonde ones. They would be much harder to shop for. Sure he could easily get them Ikea gift cards so that they could furnish their new place, heck that was exactly what he was going to get his original blonde one Lulu. But Maximista...

He paused for a moment as he messed with his messy brown tuft of hair before remembering her favorite brand of perfume. With a swift click of his mouse he was able to place an order getting the sent shipped from Paris to Port Chuck in time for Christmas Eve.

He smiled again as he breathed a sigh of relief looking at the screen a moment longer and biting his lip.

Closing his document he opened a blank one thinking that since his list was made he'd make a list of his own though he didn't expect anything more then the usual knit item and cookies from Granny.

_Dear Santa,_

_The Jackal doubts he made the good list due to questionable activities performed to aid Stone Cold however it's worth a shot....._

Sighing he cracked his knuckles and pressed on.

_...All my life I had always dreamt of finding the girl of my dreams and well I think I finally found her. Sure a year ago I would have laughed at the thought of the 'Bad' blonde one Maxie Jones as my soul mate however getting to know her wounded soul I see now that her wicked ways were nothing more then a defense mechanism to keep her broken interior hidden. So in shot all that I the Jackal truly want for Christmas is nothing of a material nature but simply that she'd come to see me as more then her best friend and substitute sibling and instead as the man I am._

Looking back at the screen he thought that this was truly pointless. This was Santa, not Cupid not that the latter would make any difference.

Reaching toward his mouse to delete this foolishness he was stopped by his cell vibrating on the coffee table.

"Hello....hold on let me call you back on the land line my cell is dieing."

Heading upstairs to call back his granny he had no clue what was about to transpire next.

--

"SPINELLI" Maxie Jones screeched as she entered the penthouse, garment bag in hand, "SPINELLI you here cause Bobbie needs to know if you need any alterations before...."

It was then she noticed the open laptop and curiosity took over.

As her eyes gazed over the last part her borrowed heart skipped a beat. She knew he liked her as more then a friend but she didn't know it was as intense as this.

"Maximista," Spinelli's voice rang minutes later taking her out of her thoughts, "what are you doing here."

He watched her as a devious smile crossed her perfect pink lips as she tossed her bags on the couch and ran to meet him at the bottom of the steps greeting him with an embrace.

"Spinelli," she simply said before introducing her lips to his.

Pulling back a smile crossed his lips.

"Seems like I got my wish," he thought as he leaned in to kiss her again before she began to ramble on something about elves though in this moment he knew that she was his and he was hers and that this would be the best Christmas ever.

--

**THE END**


	44. A Modern Fairytale

**A Modern Fairytale**

Here is one of my spur of the moment postings. This piece was written for the November 'Disney' prompt Spinelli Online I hope you like this unique interpretation of the timeless Cinderella Story. Also thanks to Kat, Tammy, and Sara for feeding the muse and letting me borrow some ideas (you know what you said) all characters belong to ABC Daytime but the AU verse and take on Cinderella is 100 percent all mine so enjoy.

* * *

The faint sound of an alarm clock woke him up from his slumber as he rolled over in small closet sized bedroom of the Delta Alpha Delta house at Port Charles University wondering to himself why he even decided to pledge to a fraternity yet alone one as exclusive as this one.

Sitting up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and hair from his face and slipped on his glasses looking over at a photograph on his bed side stand and Damian Spinelli knew why.

It was his father's dieing wish that he become a member of a frat even though he was nothing like those boys.

The door suddenly flew open and a young man entered or rather stumbled in.

"Just getting in," he asked his roommate and fellow pledge Milo Giambetti.

Milo nodded.

"Yea, I mean I intended on going to the library but John insisted I go to this party....I mean being the president's little brother let's just sat defiantly has its privileges."

Spinelli nodded.

"I bet," he said thinking to frat president John Zacchara letting out a sigh.

"So, what did you do last night?"

Spinelli smiled.

"You know just finished up my essay for Brit Lit then flipped on Saturday Night then turned in early."

Milo rolled his eyes.

"What."

"Nothing."

"Go on, say it...I've been called worse."

"You're a geek."

"Yea," said a voice from the doorway, "but he's my geek."

The two men turned to the source of the voice, Matthew Hunter, Spinelli's 'Big Brother'

"Good morning Matt," Spinelli said.

Matt grinned.

"Damian, so you got your homework done...good because I've got a job for you."

"What kind of job."

"Nothing serious, no I need you to pick something up for me at the book store and then if you could quite possibly...I don't know...delete my parking infraction."

"You know that's illegal."

Matt glared.

"You do want to be a full fledged brother don't you?"

He hated being told this so he reluctantly nodded as Matt clapped.

"Good," he said turning on his heels and heading out.

"Why do you let them take advantage of you?"

"Well unlike you I'm not a legacy whose big brother practically owns the house."

Milo nodded.

"True, now could you be quiet I'm going to crash."

Spinelli nodded as he picked up his things and headed out.

--

Moments passed as across campus now in the book store Maxie Jones was frantically searching for a blue book.

"Why do the stupid professors want us to waste stupid money on a stupid blue book," she began to mutter, "I mean in one breath it's all eco friendly this and eco friendly that and yet they want you to pay two dollars on a book that you use like five pages and that's it."

She drummed her pink nails on the side of a display shelf and huffed as she searched the shelves with her eyes.

"Ah there it is."

Picking up the book she headed to the register as he entered looking across the room at her, his heart skipping a beat.

"Why did she have to be there," he wondered looking at the Goddess of Greek Row herself. Her blonde bob was perfectly curled and her blue eyes glistened like sapphires in the light.

"Can I help you," an annoyed voice came from behind him.

Turning on his heel he blushed as he looked into the eyes of an annoyed employee.

Nervously fixing his glassed he nodded.

"Yes, I um was wondering if you have....."

Maxie turned from the counter after paying for the book, her eyes drifting toward the young man nervously talking to the sales lady. Smiling she thought he was kind of cute and wondered why she couldn't for once find a real guy like him for a change.

The sound of her phone vibrating took her out of her thoughts.

Sighing she picked up the pink contraption and flipped it open.

"Maxie don't be mad at me," the voice of her 'sister' Lulu Spencer spoke.

"That depends, is it legal."

"Yes...anyway I know I'm just the social chair but well..."

"Get on with it, I don't have all day."

"I scheduled a party."

"A party."

"Yes, I mean sure we've had mixers and such but never a real honest to goodness party."

Maxie secretly smiled thinking this would be her opportunity to find her Mr. Right and not another Mr. Right Now.

"I'm in."

Lulu's voice screamed from the other end and Maxie covered her ear smiling at the thought of it.

--

He entered the house later in the afternoon caring his messenger bag/laptop case along with a canvas tote which carried not only his school books but the books and materials Matt had asked him to pick up.

"Did you get my things," Matt asked as he entered the room. Spinelli nodded as he reached in the bag pulling out the stuff.

Matt grinned.

"Thanks."

John rolled his eyes about to comment on the pledges presence when a leggy brunette that was defiantly too old to be a college student entered the room and slinked her body over John's seat.

"John," she seductively moaned, "can I have a word with you."

The president nodded and left with the woman while the two onlookers rolled their eyes at the borderline incestuous body language of John and his older sister Claudia who was the self proclaimed House Mother of the fraternity. When the siblings left Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"How much was the book," he asked smiling.

--

"What do you want Claudia."

"Well," she said, "word on the streets is that the Alpha Zetas are having a little get together."

"Yea, so."

"Apparently their president is using this party to find a boyfriend."

"And you'd know this."

"I know I'm not a student but I listen to the rumor mill, anyway John this is the best thing."

"What."

"You woo Miss Jones with your charms and get her sorority, my old sorority to be your sister house."

"Why."

"You know why, come on they are the most influential house on Greek Row and if they tem up with you then you'd both be unstoppable."

"But why Maxie."

"Why not."

"Because you know I'm already dating Lulu."

Claudia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well I guess Social Chair IS the next best thing, well then do you have a single brother you think would...."

Claudia gently rubbed her hand across his neck making him uncomfortable.

"Yes, Matthew Hunter, he's a junior...pre-med, good up bringing."

"Perfect."

--

By the end of the weekend the word of the party was spreading like wildfire and the plot that the Zacchara siblings had had reached Matt's ears. the fraternity brother was flattered over the fact that he was the chosen one and though he had a crush on one of the other Alpha Zetas he would defiantly take one for the team this time around and was frantically ordering his brother around to do this and that to get him ready for the party.

"Could I come," Damian asked one evening as Matt was making him quiz him in Bio.

"I'd say yea you know I would it's just."

"Just what,"

Matt shook his head.

"Nothing."

But Spinelli knew there was a something and Matt didn't have to say anything for him to know. He just wasn't cool enough in his brothers eyes and truth be told he knew that IF he even got into the fraternity he would be the token nerd, the guy to quiz them on exams and pick up books and supplies from the store. Sighing he finished helping Matt and then decided to head to his job at the student union.

--

"So Spinelli why so serious," the manager Coleman asked looking at the young man.

Sighing and wiping his glasses he looked at his boss.

"You can tell something is wrong." Coleman nodded. "It's just there is a party this weekend."

"Oh yes the Alpha Zeta one, you know I hear Maxie Jones is using that party to find herself a boyfriend, man she's one looker."

He nervously nodded.

"That she is."

"Well then what is the problem, not invited?"

Spinelli glared.

"Well I'm sure you can hack your way onto the list."

"There is no LIST it's an open party it's just that...well...is hacking the only thing I'm good for."

"Well you're good at bussing tables and fixing my blender."

"Gee thanks."

Coleman looked at the young man now who genuinely looked sad about the subject.

"No, but seriously..."

"Seriously what, I mean face it Coleman I'm not cool."

The older man looked the younger one up and down.

"Well I guess it depends on your definition of cool..."

"I mean I dream of going to the party Saturday Night, dancing with the Greek goddess Maxie Jones possibly winning her beautiful blonde heart."

Coleman nodded.

"Well then what do you think would make you this 'cool'."

Spinelli brushed back his hair from his face and scratched his head.

"Well I mean look at me...I am like one of those square pegs trying to get into the round slot..."

Coleman just nodded having no clue what the man was rambling about but got an idea.

"Tell you what, meet me here I don't know how about Saturday Afternoon, if your brothers ask tell them your working and well I'll give you the keys you need to win your lady."

He smiled picking up his PDA and typing in the date and time of the meeting before heading back to work.

"Thanks."

Coleman smiled.

"Don't mention it."

--

Some more time progressed as the ladies were talking about the party.

"Are you serious," Maxie was asking Lulu.

"Yes, John told me he has this brother and..."

"And I am not a charity case; I don't need a set up."

"Maxie," said fellow sister Nadine Crowell, "at least let Lulu tell you who the poor sap is, who knows he might just be your Mr. Right."

Maxie pouted.

"Fine, who is it."

Lulu shrugged.

"John didn't tell me but..."

"But nothing, I don't want a set up, I want to find my guy naturally."

--

Matt entered the common room Friday Evening drink in hand and smile on his face.

"Hey Spin so are you psyched for the party tomorrow."

"The party, so I am aloud to come."

Matt smiled and was about to say something when Claudia entered the room and seductively looked at the two men.

"Hunter can I please talk to your younger brother for a moment."

Matt nodded and watched left as the older woman smiled.

"May I have a seat?"

Spinelli shrugged and nodded slightly intimidated by the older woman.

"Spinelli it seems we have a little problem."

"P-problem."

Claudia nodded thinking that despite the young man's appearance Damian Spinelli was pretty much a girls dream come true and a definite competition and she disliked competition.

"Well you see...well John thought that the Brit Lit essay was due next week not this week."

"Actually it was due last week, I proofed it for him."

Claudia let out a sigh thinking this was going to be harder then she thought.

"You're a computer genius aren't you?"

"I am the Jackal."

Claudia rolled her eyes and smiled at his cute little nickname he sometimes referred to himself as.

"Anyway I was wondering if you could possibly fix my computer."

"As you wish."

Claudia nodded knowing that she would have to do a number on her computer so that it would be impossible for him to show face at the bash....or so she thought.

--

He entered the empty union late Saturday afternoon slightly out of breath as Coleman looked at him with wide eyes.

"So you decided to show up after all."

"I'm sorry I'm late man, I should have called but..."

"But..."

"The Vixenella wished for me to fix her computer and..."

"The Vix a what a."

"Vixen-"he shook his head, "Claudia Zacchara."

"You mean John's sister."

Spinelli nodded.

Coleman nodded.

"So anyway you said you could make me cool in a matter of hours....I challenge you...work your magic."

Coleman smiled.

"Magic...we don't need any magic."

Spinelli rolled his eyes as he looked down at his baggy jeans and graphic t-shirt through his glasses wondering what Coleman was smoking.

Go in back.

Spinelli shrugged doing as he was told and came back moments later with a shopping bag.

"A shopping bag."

"Open it."

Doing as he told he pulled out a pair of designer jeans and a hunter green dress shirt.

'I hope you like the color; I thought it'd match my eyes."

"My eyes."

"Yes your eyes, they are a unique color if you lost these."

Coleman pulled off Spinelli's glasses as he squinted.

"Are you trying to hit on me man."

"Hit on...no."

Putting back on his glasses he smiled.

"Well I do have contacts back in the room but them and a new outfit...really that can't be all."

"No," Coleman said shaking his head, "it's not...you need confidence."

"Confidence."

"Yes, that and an air of mystery you know...like make sure you leave by midnight or something."

"Why midnight."

Coleman shrugged.

"Be aloof, you need to make her wanting more and well Midnight is just as good of time as any to leave."

Nodding he made a mental note.

"Ok, so do you want to you know head back to the house."

"Can't, the brothers think I'm working....but I CAN go back and say I forgot something and pick up my contacts."

"BINGO...now while you do that ponder what you think of a haircut."

"h-hair cut," he said as he headed out of the union knowing that this was the night that things would change forever.

--

**TBC**


	45. A Modern Fairytale: PART 2

**PART 2:**

A few hours had passed as he stood in front of the Zeta house sucking in a mouthful of the crisp cool air.

Lifting up his hand he began to run it through his hair which was slightly shorter and contained lots of product.

"Here goes nothing," he said in a deeper and calmer voice placing his hand on the door knob.

--

The lights in the house were flashing and the music was blaring to loud that he couldn't think straight.

"Welcome to the dark side," he thought to himself as he looked around the room for someone who looked familiar.

He noticed john in a corner with his girlfriend Lulu and Claudia trying to pull Matt away from some other blonde girl, and in the corner there was Maxie, all alone.

He began to approach her but then he paused not wanting to seem too eager about the whole situation.

From across the room Maxie's eyes locked on the young man who just entered the house. There was something about him that was intriguing to her and it seemed he was approaching her. Watching him stop about halfway across the room she smiled.

"Guess I'll have to make the first move," she thought as she made her way to where he stood.

It all seemed to happen so suddenly, one minute he was listening to music and the next he was looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Hi," her voice rang out, "I haven't seen you around here before, are you a transfer.'

He looked around thinking he had to be dreaming, she couldn't be talking to him right.

"Huh."

"Are you a transfer?"

He smiled leaning on the pillar that was behind him.

"No, I've been around."

She smiled as she looked into his hypnotic hazel eyes not knowing why she was nervous around a guy all of a sudden.

"I'm Maxie."

He grinned.

"I know who you are."

She looked at him with utter curiosity.

"I told you, I've been around."

She let out a chuckle and the next thing both of them knew they were on the dance floor moving to the music.

-

Across the room Claudia was rolling her eyes as she made her way to where Matt was still standing with the blonde chatting with her about some lab they had together or something.

"Excuse me Matt."

The blonde looked at the older woman then back to her companion.

"Matt we need to talk."

The blonde looked at him.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"I don't, this is John's sister."

"John's sister....well you look a bit too old to still be in College."

Claudia rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Well Blondie my age is none of your business anyway Matt, a word your status in the fraternity depends on it."

Matt sighed knowing that with one phone call he'd be axed from the Deltas. Turning to the girl he smiled.

"Nadine it will only take a second."

The blonde nodded and watched her date head over to Claudia.

--

"What do you want," Matt asked when they were out of Nadine's earshot.

"I want to know why you haven't gone over to Maxie yet to introduce yourself."

"Not this again."

"Yes this...come on," she said as she began to slink herself over the younger man, "if you don't at least say hi to her then well consider your membership at Delta Alpha Delta revoked."

"You can't do that."

"My father's pledge class built the house so yea I think I can."

Matt bit his lip as he looked over to Maxie laughing it up with a strangely familiar man.

"She's with someone so...too bad so sad."

"So casually cut in."

Matt sighed promising that sometime before the evening he would talk to Maxie.

"That's all I want," Claudia said kissing his cheek and heading off.

-

"So you never even told me your name, your major...anything."

He smiled his perfect grin at her causing her to melt a bit.

"There are some things better left for the second date."

He bit his tongue at the cheesiness of his words as he watched her smile.

"So this is a date huh."

"Well yea, if you want it to be."

She leaned over him brushing her lips across his ear and talking in a seductive whisper.

"Most defiantly."

He smiled as she took his hand and was about to lead him out on the dance floor when out of the corner of his eye he noticed that not only was Matt approaching them but that it was almost midnight.

"I-I have to go," he suddenly said out of the blue shocking both him and her.

"Why."

"Just-I got to."

"Can I at least have a name?"

Matt was closing in on them now and he panicked fleeing so fast that his PDA slipped out of his pocket.

"Wait...you forgot you're..."

Silence.

Matt who had seen the strangely familiar man leave the blonde's side was now in full pursuit.

"Hi, your Maxie right."

Maxie looked into the mans eyes and grunted as she clutched the PDA in her hand not wanting to deal with another atypical jerk and decided to sneak back up to her room to try to figure out the owner of the PDA, the owner of her heart.

--

He entered his room and popped out his contacts, putting back on his glasses and messing up his hair. Sure he loved being cool if only for the evening and being with Port Charles U's resident sweetheart but he was glad he wasn't trying to pretend to be someone he as not.

Flipping open a bottle of Orange Soda he sat cross-legged on the edge of his bed and reached into his pocket.

"No," he said to himself, "this can't be happening."

It was then he realized the worst had happened, he had lost his PDA. Sighing he popped open his laptop to scribble his new work schedule onto a piece of loose-leaf notepaper before changing into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a faded PCU shirt.

"Man you missed a killer party," Milo said entering the room.

Spinelli smiled. Little did his roommate know that he didn't miss the party?

"Really."

Milo nodded.

"Yea, I mean you so should have seen Claudia's face as Maxie Jones was flirting with some mysterious new guy."

"I take it the Vixenella was none too pleased."

"No, especially when the newcomer left in a rush and Maxie fled upstairs before Matt got a chance to say hi...I mean not like Matt had a choice in the matter."

Spinelli nodded.

"I know all about my big brother's infatuation with Nadine Crowell."

"Who I could tell was totally pissed which gave me an advantage."

"No Milo, you didn't."

"Hook up with Nadine...no...But trust me if I wasn't just a pledge I totally would of scored."

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"What."

"Nothing."

--

The following day Maxie was still confined in her room staring at the mysterious PDA that fell into her hands the previous night at the party. Much to her dismay the contraption was password protected so she still had no clue as to whom the owner of it was.

"Still brooding over the mysterious PDA."

"Lulu I don't brood."

The blonde nodded as the other blonde pulled her hair back and looked at the sorority president.

"What about Matt."

"You're Matt."

"Please he pretty much blew me off for you and then you blew him off for the PDA."

"Ladies it's not just the PDA, it's the man behind it...he was I don't know...different."

"So what is Mr. Deferent's name," Lulu asked.

Maxie shrugged.

"I don't know."

"So let me get this straight," Nadine said, "you ran Matt off for a nameless man."

Maxie sighed.

"Man I'm pathetic."

"No, I think it's romantic," Lulu said, "and I think we need to pool all our recourses and find this guy."

She picked up her cell and flipped it open.

"Hi...yea it's Lulu and I need you to print something for me...."

Maxie smiled glad that she was getting all this help from her friends.

-

It was now Monday and the brothers along with Claudia were looking at the latest edition of the schools paper.

"Well well well," Claudia said, "we have a new opportunity."

"What do you mean sis," John asked.

"Did you read it little brother?"

"Yea, that Maxie Jones wants to meet the man from the party who owns this mysterious PDA, so what."

"So what, I'll tell you so what."

The brothers looked at her.

"When she comes here which she will, and asks if the PDA belongs to someone Mattie here will tell her it's his."

"Yea but what if she asks me for the password."

Claudia messed with his hair.

"You'll think of something."

--

Spinelli was standing in earshot looking now at his own copy of the paper smiling at the thought that he made an impression however at the same time he was nervous as to what would happen now.

"Maybe she'd be better off thinking that the PDA was Matt's leaving the mystery of who I am well a Mystery."

--

Maxie picked up a pale pink ruffled pillow from her bed and proceeded to scream. Finding the man who belonged to the PDA was seriously harder then she dreamt possible. Sure she had asked around to all the guys she knew in class and none of them seemed to know who it belonged to. Closing her eyes she began to relive the evening which already seemed like a distant dream, trying to remember his looks exactly. Sighing some more she began to mentally visualize him, the way his chestnut colored hair was swept off his face, the way his hazel eyes sparkled, the musky sent of his cologne, the sensual sound of his voice. He was the man of her dreams and she was beginning to think he was just that, a dream.

Flipping open her laptop she momentarily shook him out of her mind to get some work done hoping that someday soon her prince charming would come back to sweep her off her feet or at the very least tell her his name.

--

Entering the union on Tuesday for his shift Colman gave him the thumbs up.

"So a little birdie told me you made quite an impression with the ladies the other night, see I told you I could deliver."

Spinelli nodded giving a slightly saddened expression.

"What's wrong man, she digs you."

"I know but..."

"But what."

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so aloof as it were...I mean if I could do it over I would have at the very least said hey, I'm Damian pleased to meet you or something along those lines."

Coleman simply nodded before egging him on to recount the whole night to him to which he did.

He recounted the sound of the bass vibrating against the walls, the sites of the flashing lights and of her beauty, the smell of her flowerily perfume, the touch of her soft skin.

"...the only thing missing was the taste of her sweet lips and now I doubt I'll ever get the chance."

He paused before looking around and lowering his tone to a whisper.

"You know it may seem stalkerish but I've always thought her lips would taste like sweet cherries."

"Yea that does sound stalkerish," Coleman said as Matt entered.

"Hey little bro."

"What do you need?"

"Actually I'm heading to pick up a ticket to tomorrow nights Basketball game you want one."

"I'll pass."

Matt nodded as Coleman smiled.

"That was considerate."

Spinelli nodded.

"Matt is a nice guy, he only pretends to be the wicked Frat brother when people are watching."

"And speaking of people."

Colman motioned to where Maxie had just entered the union and made her way toward Matt causing Spinelli to roll his eyes.

"So much for a chance," he mumbled thinking about Claudia's comment the previous morning.

--

"Hey Matt," Maxie said.

"Maxie," he replied.

"I'm sorry I blew you off on Saturday."

Matt shrugged.

"The past is the past, so anyways what are you up to."

Maxie blushed a bit, embarrassed about her predicament.

"I am such a ditz," she began to lie, "I totally forgot the password to my PDA and..."

"And that's BS and we both know it, I do read you know."

"You saw the paper."

Matt nodded.

"I did and I think it's kind of romantic."

"Romantic...you do."

Matt nodded.

"Absolutely, now let me guess you were heading to the computer lab to see if someone could hack into it so you could find your mans identity."

Maxie's face lit up.

"They can do it down there."

Matt smirked.

"Probably not, probably a case of student to student confidentiality, but I DO have a friend who could do it..."

"At what cost, a date with you."

"No, I mean unless you want to I mean I'm sure John's sister Claudia would be plum thrilled about that."

Maxie laughed.

"Plum Thrilled."

Matt chuckled thinking how much his brother's lexicon was rubbing off on him.

"Anyway he's right over at the info desk, I'll introduce you."

Maxie nodded.

-

Spinelli turned to Coleman as he watched the two people heading back over.

"What is Matt doing....no....no."

"I'm back," Matt said.

"Your back and you brought a friend."

Matt nodded.

"I did...Maxie this is Damian my little brother though we all just call him Spinelli, Spinelli this is Maxie the Alpha Beta Zeta president."

Spinelli put out his hand for the blonde to shake.

As her hand touched his she felt a sense of déjà vu though she didn't know why. Sure she had seen him a few times around but she never met him before, did she.

"Maxie has a technical problem."

"Well then," Spinelli said playing along, "you've come to the right place."

"Ok," Maxie said, "you see someone left their PDA at my party on Saturday Night and well."

"You want me to hack into it to find out whom it belongs to."

"Could you."

He smiled flipping it open thinking it was now or never and if she couldn't see past his geeky exterior well then better find out now then let the delusion linger on.

"No need to hack," he said typing in a few things until the main screen came on, "this is my PDA."

"Your PDA," both Matt and Maxie said at the same time.

Spinelli nodded.

"My PDA, it was me at the party trying to win your blonde heart and if I offended you in anyway I'm truly ashamed."

"Wow," Maxie said.

"I'm sorry," Spinelli said with a sense of defeat in her voice.

"No need to apologize," she said taking a closer look at the hazel eyes that peered through the wire frames. Sucking in a breath she motioned toward the frames, "may I."

He nodded as she removed his glasses and began to look into the haunting hazel eyes and smiled.

"I-it is you."

"Again I'm sorry if I'm not...."

But before he could finish the apology her lips pressed up against his causing him to melt at the cherry taste they left in his mouth.

"Well now that I know your name Damian," Maxie said, "how about that second date."

"Date."

Maxie nodded.

"Yea, I mean you do want to be my boyfriend don't you."

He blushed nodding as Coleman gave him another thumbs up as did Matt.

Leaning in to kiss her again he knew that at least for now he was going to live for the first time in his life Happily Ever After.

--

**THE END**


	46. You Got The Look Part1

**_You Got The Look_**

_Ok so I decided to do another Spixie short!!!! This will most likely be 2 to 5 parts. Anyway I don't own GH just this idea that came to me which I'm running with...enjoy_

* * *

No, no this couldn't be happening, not now, not when she was finally ready to put her borrowed heart on the line. The Campbell's gala was a one off which only even happened cause just twenty four hours ago the man she wanted to be her escort risked his life to save the town and her back up, well what was going on with him was kind of hush hush in the fashion world.

Looking from the designer dress hanging on the rack to Lulu and then to her boss she knew she needed to say something and fast.

"Why can't I take Spinelli instead?"

Rolling her eyes Kate shook her head.

"No Maxie, you and Johnny mad...."

"But come on, geek chic is totally in right now and anyways that's what you have stylists for right."

Kate was about to say something when Lulu cut in as she really didn't want her man who she was already on the brink of loosing to spend the second evening in a row out on a publicity date with Maxie.

"She's right Kate...I mean and think about it, Spinelli was a hero the other evening, he was the last one out of that hospital and you know it."

The fashionista let out a sigh knowing that her assistants were right and although Johnny and Maxie could easily of became Port Charles's very own Heidi and Spencer the editor also knew how devoted the young hacker was to her first assistant.

"Don't make me regret this," Kate said thinking back to the time the previous summer where Spinelli was 'Damian' the Aussie playboy who crashed and burned at the mere site of Maxie.

Maxie clapped her hands together.

"Don't worry, you won't."

--

Spinelli exited Bernie's office feeling kind of down. He really shouldn't of did that job for Mr. Sir and the Vixonella and his meeting with the accountant had only confirmed this as he flipped open his phone and say a message telling him to get to Crimson ASAP so he changed his coarse and headed to the Metro Court Hotel.

-

Arriving at the office moments later he spotted Maxie looking even more fabulous then usual.

"So, how do I look Spinelli," she said a smile pursing her lips into a coy smile.

"Astonishing as always though your current ensemble seems a bit to dressy for day to day use but then again you're the fashion guru not the Jackal."

Maxie let out a sigh.

"I know which is why."

"Maxie wants to make you over," Lulu blurted out.

Maxie glared at Lulu then back to Spinelli who had a sad look on her face.

"You wish to change me Maximista, I-I thought you liked the Jackal as is."

"I do like you Spinelli, allot..."

"I'm your best friend yadda yadda yadda, point please."

"It's Kate, it was the only way she'd let me take you as my escort to this club opening tonight."

"Y-you wish to take the Jackal to a club opening."

"Of course, besides what better place to have our first real date then some hip new club in the city, I can get Kate to put us up at a hotel we can take a carriage ride in Central Park in the morning or something, that is unless you're a flight risk with this whole FBI thing."

"Even if I am a flight risk this is Manhattan not Mars so the Jackal should be fine, anyway back up a bit...did Maximista say first date."

She nodded.

"Seriously Spinelli we've been beating around the bush with this for months now...."

She was about to talk some more when the elevator doors opened and Kate entered with a group of people who spotted Spinelli and rolled their eyes.

He looked at them and then back at Maxie before Kate took his hand.

"Come on Mr. Spinelli, we have work to do."

**--**

**TBC**


	47. You Got The Look Part2

**_You Got The Look_**

He felt the fashionista's cool hands find a place on his neck as he was ushered into the office.

He watched as the design team scrutinized him from head to toe making him feel a bit like that girl in that one movie whose Grandmother, you know the nun from Sound of Music, told her that she was a princess.

He nervously bit his lip as he was never the materialistic one however if this meant that he could go out with his Maximista as opposed to the mob prince well he'd take one for the team, especially as the words of Maxie rang in his ears.

"Did she want to be more," he wondered as one of the woman European accent.

"Does this hotel have a salon," she asked as Kate nodded.

"Yes, why, do you want to use it?"

"Of course, where else will we be able to make our magic happen."

Kate nodded as she clapped her hands with delight.

"Anyway just let me get Mr. Spinelli's measurements so I can get Freddrico's cloths altered to fit."

The team nodded as all of a sudden he felt the fashionista's hands pressing against his body causing him to tense up a bit as she violated his personal bubble.

"Perfect," Kate said, "in fact Mr. Spinelli you're almost the perfect size."

"Almost perfect, that was always the case now wasn't it.," he thought,"he was always second best to guys like the Crabby Commando and the Mob Prince."

"Alright," the woman said, "come on Mr. Spinelli it's time to work some magic."

Spinelli nodded as he cut back through the office with the team spotting Maxie at her desk.

"Don't change too much Spin."

"I can't make any promises Maximista, the Jackal's fate is in the fashionista's hands."

Maxie nodded as she watched her best friend leave looking like this for the last time hoping and praying that Kate didn't go to crazy.

--

Soon Spinelli was seated in the chair in the salon as the team crowed around him mumbling.

"Hair-cut...skin-practically perfect though the eyes...."

He swallowed feeling a lump in his throat thinking of his messy mop of brown hair and all the times Maxie would run her hands through it to fix it up.

"U-um if I may make a suggestion," Spinelli said speaking up, "please don't cut my hair too drastically."

"Are you kidding, I like your hair," a man said, "slight trim, some shaping, perhaps hi-lights."

"Hi-lights, mah," one of the other members said, "highlights are so over done."

Spinelli closed his eyes as he listened to muffled voices talking product when after what seemed like an eternity of chatter he felt hands brushing something cool on his eyes causing him to squirm a bit.

"What pray tell are you doing now, please tell me you're not putting any of that tacky black eye make up on the Jackal cause that would be where the line is drawn."

"Nope, no guy liner just some moisturizing cream to get some of the puffiness out."

"Oh, then press on."

And so they did.

--

"Ok, cloths are fixed and ready to go," Kate's voice said, "anyway Mr. Spinelli might I just say looking good so far."

He just smiled thinking if someone as snobbish as Kate Howard formerly Bensonherst's Connie Falconeri thought he looked good then Maximista would simply be blown away.

"Ok, we are ready for them now Miss Howard," one of the ladies said and Spinelli could head the sound of a garment bag being moved from one person to the next as he refused to keep his eyes open.

He stood up from the chair.

"Do you want to be dressed up like you're their own personal Ken Doll Mr. Spinelli?"

He let out a sigh.

"No, not really, but I don't want to see my polished reflection till the final product and well...," he paused, "fine, I can turn my back to the mirror I guess."

Kate smiled as he felt his body being turned before he opened his eyes and looked at the cloths in the bag.

He put on the jeans which clung to his body like they were cut just for him and put on an off white colored dress shirt and a brown jacket which according to Kate was a signature piece in Freddrico's collection.

He sucked in a deep breath knowing that he needed to look eventually.

Turning to the mirror now he couldn't believe his eyes as he picked up some cologne and squirted it on him.

"Here goes nothing," he mumbled to himself before heading up to the office.

--

_**TBC**_

_**Ok sorry I didn't have part 2 up right away but I was ill then I went away for the weekend while ill and well....enjoy....**_


	48. You Got The Look Part3

**You Got The Look**

Maxie sat in the office nervously fidgeting with the hem of her skirt and Lulu could tell something was wrong.

"Maxie, what's going on?"

She made a face and looked up.

"Do you think I made a mistake Lulu, I mean does it make me selfish that I made Spinelli change who he was for me."

"A little."

"I just didn't want to play little miss Holly Home wrecker again, I mean Johnny is a great guy, a hot guy...."

Lulu gave here a pissed off look before Maxie let out a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing now?"

"Cause Johnny may be a great guy and all but he's your guy...just a friend to me...Spinelli."

"You like him back don't you."

"Hello, didn't you hear me earlier."

Lulu just nodded thinking that it wasn't even a year ago that if Spinelli told her he liked Maxie Jones that she would of told him he was nuts and yet now she could see how sweet they were on one another especially when they didn't think the other was paying attention.

"Anyway Lulu, I'm going to go freshen up a bit."

Lulu gave her thumbs up and began to type away at her computer doing magazine stuff when suddenly the sound of the elevator buzzed open.

"Johnny, you know you shouldn't have come here, if Kate sees you you'll be off on Maxie's arm and..."

It was in that moment Lulu looked up to the man who was standing across the room and she could just feel her jaw dropping to the floor as she looked at the former geek standing before her.

"The Fashionista wouldn't really do that would she?"

"Spinelli, wow, you look amazing..."

"Thank you, but will Maximista like it."

"Maximista loves it," Maxie said standing in a doorway and sizing him up with her eyes. She never realized all the curves and contours of his muscles before, and his hair something was different with it that helped to bring out his eyes which were extra sparkly that evening.

"So, the car is waiting, shall we go."

He smiled as he took her hand.

"I wish I had a corsage or something."

"That's perfectly fine Spinelli."

They turned to head out before Lulu yelled.

"Hold up you two."

They turned back around as she held up her camera phone.

"For posterity and all that."

"Don't worry; you can get plenty of pictures of us on the wire."

Lulu just rolled her eyes as she watched the two of them leaving the room.

--

The duo entered the car and Maxie couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"I-is something wrong Maximista."

"N-no..."

She suddenly didn't know why she was so nervous, this was Spinelli after all.

"You clean up kind of nicely."

"Thanks for the complement; you don't think it's too much."

"Not at all."

"So, then we have roughly two hours en route to our destination so care the help me ease my nerves."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her and let out a sigh. God she was beautiful and didn't deserve a guy like him as her escort despite the make over.

"I mean I may look all smooth and sophisticated but I'm still just the Jackal."

"What if you could be both, I mean think about it...remember Damian, the haunted star."

He nodded.

"I remember that, but Maximista my coolness was killed the moment I laid my eyes on you."

She remembered this and smiled.

"True, but what if you could I don't know, drop the Australian accent and the cyber babble and think confidence. You know, be Damian Spinelli computer guru, aspiring PI and first and foremost face of Crimson and my boyfriend."

"You said boyfriend again Maximista."

She nodded as he looked into her blue gray eyes and got lost in the moment.

Placing his hand on her cheek he waited for a facial signal telling him go ahead now or forever hold your peace.

Leaning in their lips crashed together in sweet harmony.

He took in the sweet Watermelony taste of her lip gloss and the soft vanilla musk of her shampoo while she was pleasantly surprised by the designer sandalwood sent radiating off his body.

Pulling back for air they knew they needed to restrain themselves, that sex in the back of a limo en route to a night club was not the best way to catalyst a first date and so after locking lips for moments more they settled back sipping champagne and singing along to dated pop hits for the rest of the way while Maxie made a mental note to complement her date on his singing later.

--

**TBC**

**Like, hate, let me know**


	49. You Got The Look Part4

**You Got The Look**

As the limo stopped in front of the club the couple already felt an intoxicated sensation rush through their bodies. It wasn't the champagne, at least they didn't think they drunk that much.

No it was the rush of the moment. Would the paparazzi like the transformed Jackal or would it all crash and burn in their faces causing Crimson to be tarnished and Kate to tell Maxie, 'I told you so,' before firing her.

Spinelli brushed a loose strain of hair from his eyes and smiled a sweet smile at his date.

"So, this is it."

"This is it," she replied as he leaned forward to gently kiss her cheek before stepping out of the car amidst the media's flash bulbs.

"Who is that," he heard voices mumble though trying to be nonchalant like this was what he did every evening.

Walking around to the other side he opened the door like the true gentleman that he was and reached out for Maxie's well manicured hand.

"Miss Jones," he heard a guy yell, "Who is this..."

"Where is Mr. Zacchara," another reporter yelled out as Maxie leaned over to the young man on her arm and pulled him closer to her body.

"This is my boyfriend Damian," Maxie said to no one in particular.

The young hacker heard people calling his name and so he would simply stop and smile every so often as he led the woman of his dreams closer and closer to the velvet rope.

He now knew how all those stars and starlets in those tabloid magazines that Maxie had once left in his pink room felt the flashes continued to blind him and he hoped to the gods and goddesses above he wouldn't trip and become an utter embarrassment.

'Calm, cool, and collected,' he muttered to himself when the rope was lifted and he and Maxie were ushered into a VIP section of the club.

"What can I get you," a young man asked approaching the table though it was hard to hear with the vibrations of the bass filling the room, "it's on the house."

Maxie smiled knowing she couldn't pass up a free drink and decided upon one of those floofy girly drinks that were all the rage while Spinelli paused for a moment knowing that an Orange soda wasn't the kind of beverage you would drink at a chic club. He settled on a simple martini and waited for the bartender to walk away.

"So, Maximista care to dance."

Maxie watched the people bumping and grinding on the floor trying to picture Spinelli moving like that and trying not to laugh out loud as she did. She pictured Spinelli as more of a Waltz kind of guy that was if he didn't have two left feet.

"That depends, can you dance," she asked.

He blushed a bit.

"What, did I say something."

"I'll have you know I was kind of a stud at DDR back in Oakfield."

"Dance Dance Revolution huh."

"Yes, it is the Jackal's secret shame."

"Well then," Maxie said standing up and putting her hand out, "show me what you got."

He gladly accepted her challenge as he led her out on the floor and they seamlessly began to move in time with the music. However they were just barely on the floor when the tone of the music slowed down and their bodies moved close to one another.

"So, am I violating your bubble?"

Spinelli chuckled thinking that she already had carnal knowledge of him so a little slow dance was nothing.

He shook his head as they began to move to a slow song which he had recognized from a film that she had dragged him to that past fall.

As the song played on they were caught in the moment and their lips once more crashed into one another. Pulling back ever so slowly they wondered if the paparazzi caught them in the moment and wondered if them making out on page six would help or hurt the magazine.

As the song ended they headed toward the table where the drinks were waiting now for them.

"So," Maxie asked as she tossed back a sip of her drink, "this look of yours I'm curious, are you going to keep it or not."

"That depends, does Maximista like the Jackal more like this..."

"I liked the Jackal before though not to be shallow or anything but this fashionable exterior is kind of hot."

He smiled knowing she was shallow and would say as much but liking her ever so much the same as they continued to engage in small talk and shared a few more dances before Maxie looked up at him.

"What is in Maximista's thoughts at this very moment?"

"I kind of want to get out of here, I mean we've been photographed enough and well, as much as I like dressing up and seeing and being seen, well..."

Simply nodding they headed out of the club while she was talking to him about this brilliant coffee shop and bakery that Federico had taken her to.

"You do know he's gay," Maxie said as Spinelli gave her a jealous gaze while she was rambling on about her designer friend.

"I knew that," he said in a matter of fact tone though he wasn't aware of that little tidbit until that very moment.

After having the coffee and splitting a Lemon Muffin (his favorite) they finally had to end the evening and head back home.

"I feel like Cinderella as the clock struck midnight Maximista," Spinelli said as the car parked in the parking garage of Harberview Towers, "even though I'm well aware that it is already almost three AM."

She smiled.

"Do you want me to come up to the pink room with you?"

He shook his head for as much as he wanted her in his bed he knew all good things must come to an end.

"I'll see you tomorrow Maximista."

She nodded as they kissed one final time before he came out of the car and headed up to penthouse two to rest his weary eyes.

--

The following day he had woken up thinking it was all a dream until he spotted Federico's designer cloths tossed over his desk chair.

A smile crossed his lips as he flipped on his laptop looking at the wire images of the club opening and reading the captions about the fashion icon and her boyfriend the hero who made a splash. The images included one of the PDA on the dance floor and he could just hear the glacial one blasting him saying how Johnny would have never done something that vulgar during a PR stunt even though to the young hacker the kiss looked sweet and natural.

He looked over at the cloths and thought they looked too wrinkled, and besides he didn't want to be an outfit repeater. So he instead picked up a nice pair of kaki's and a light blue dress shirt which he'd worn on occasion before and gently fixed his hair with some of the product that was in his bathroom before heading to the office.

-

"Mr. Spinelli," Kate said stepping out of her office, "I'm so glad you could grace us with your presence."

He nodded feeling her cold eyes size him up and down as she put the paper down on Maxie's desk.

"You two made a definite splash last night at the opening."

The two love birds simply looked at the editor waiting for the inevitable 'BUT' to fall from her lips.

"Anyway, so here is the thing, there is this benefit concert and well, Crimson needs a presence there so how about it."

Spinelli and Maxie looked back at each other as Kate went over the details of the show to them causing them to smile for different reasons.

Maxie was smiling cause she finally found someone who was her friend in more ways then one to enjoy the perks of her job with while Spinelli was smiling cause he finally had the opportunity shallow as it began to enjoy said perks with his new girlfriend knowing that each and every day was sure to bring another new and exciting adventure.

--

**The End**

**Like, Hate, Comment**


	50. Nine Eight Central

**Nine Eight Central**

**Ok so this is a belated Birthday fic for Katy and an unintentional sequel to Eight Seven Central, which is listed as chapter 42 of this collective! 'Starr' my muse hasn't touched Spixie in ages so hopefully the sparkle is there…also I know Katy prefers Lost to Glee but I'm a GLEEK…don't own GH, Lost, or Glee..**

* * *

Lulu was out on a date with Dante and Maxie hoped for all that was holy that the duo would amongst all this drama finally have the mind-blowing sex that they deserved. But this night wasn't about her by any means.

Flipping on her Television she began to half ass listen to some reality show when there was a knock on her door.

"Lulu, I swear to god…"

Opening the door stood her 'Almost Husband' Damian Spinelli standing there or rather leaning on the scooter he had to use since busting his Achilles tendon down in the storm drain weeks ago.

"Am I intruding Maximista?" he asked as he held out a brown paper bag, "I know it's late but with Lulu out…."

Maxie looked at the clock on the wall and smiled a bit.

"It's not that late," she said with a smile thinking that Kate, despite her angst about Coleman's jury duty being lax on her due to her near death experience, "anyway stealing time with you lately has been a rarity what with our health and the trial."

Spinelli nodded.

"Which is why I thought we could use a night in."

Maxie nodded as he continued.

"Having dinner, watching Lost…"

She hated to interrupt his soothing rambles however she had to take her stand.

"Lost…nuh huh, not happening."

"But it's the last season, and it's getting really good."

"And really confusing, I'm sorry Spinelli I've tried to watch that show but it makes me ask far more questions then they give answers for and well I just give up."

"I know the pay off will not live up to the Jackal or Joe fan's expectations but the ride…"

"Screw the ride Spinelli…I can't watch Lost."

"I'll try to explain what is going on."

Maxie let out a laugh.

Spinelli was cute when he tried to get his way.

Reaching out she pulled a loose stain of his hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be able to fill in the gaps… it's just."

"Just what?"

Maxie knew she was going to regret what she was about to say next.

"Glee's on," she inaudibly mumbled.

"What."

"Glee's on," she repeated louder.

He just gave her a long pensive look.

He knew all about what Glee was. It was a pop couture tornado that was prevalent all over cyber space. He even admitted that he watched an episode or two of it when Stone Cold was out doing what Stone Cold did and Fair Samantha was chilling at the penthouse. However he didn't think it would be something someone like Maxie Jones would of watched, her late and much missed sister Georgie maybe but not Maxie.

"I'm a Gleek ok," Maxie spouted.

Gleek was a term that defined the subculture of fans to this series and he rolled his eyes.

"But isn't Glee on Wednesdays?"

Maxie nodded.

"It's Tuesday Maxie."

"It changed dates for the back nine."

Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"What…"

"Nothing," Spinelli said as he took his seat mentally thinking back to the Gossip Girl vs. Chuck debate they had another lifetime ago. Thankfully now Gossip Girl was now on at 9 and Chuck was on at 8 but that was another story entirely.

He listened to Maxie as she explained the show to him, how she totally would hire Kurt Hummel on the spot to work at Crimson if he were real… a 'visionary' she called him. He listened to her waxing about how shrewd Rachel was and that she reminded her of Lulu a bit….

"And there is something about Artie that makes me think of you," she finished.

He wanted to rebuttal back about how it was supposed to be an episode centric of one of his favorite characters that night, that he had seen spoiler images on the net and that Sawyer was going to be shirtless that episode…after all even a straight man like himself had to admit that he was major eye candy. However instead he thought that he put his show on TIVO back in his Pink Room so he could go back and analyze each and every Easter egg (like the whole reflection thing in the flash sideways arcs… amazing) so he would let his beloved once again win the war over the remote.

"Which one is Artie?" he ultimately asked as a voiceover prompted 'Here's what you missed'

Pointing to the geeky looking guy in the wheelchair Maxie smiled.

Spinelli shook his head as the opening scenes played out and three of the main characters instantly got doused with some blue goo.

If spending an evening together chilling on the couch like this wasn't love then what was?

--

**END**

**Pointless and Fluffy but then again wasn't the last one?**


End file.
